Masquerade: The Truth Behind the Mask!
by SpunkAnimeDolphin
Summary: Taking off from the Blades of Glory- Ranma and Kuno, are required to enter the Martial Arts men/men Pair Skating Competition! They are  forced to stay in a cabin, in Hokkaido for the duration; until prom. Beware of the Iron Louts! What's behind your MASK!
1. Masqurade: Characters!

Masquerade: The Truth Behind the Mask!

[AN: Don't own Ranma ½ or Blades of Glory. _**Ranma=Ranko. **__Ranma and Kuno are a bit out of character, but you'll live; hopefully._]

[Characters: Ranma, Kuno, Nabiki, Ukyo, Akane, Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse, Tendo, Saotome. Kasumi. (MajorMinor)

[New Characters : (*_**Both Roko and Nashiko where made up by Kuno.)**_

(Major): **Sentina (sen-tin-na= spelled like it sounds.)….** A short Japanese women with long black hair and brown eyes. And has young-fair skin She has two sides to her. On one side she has a personality of a Navy Seal. One another, she could be depressed, which makes show her nice side, her weak side. She is also known as Ranma and Kuno's coach, during this fanfic!

(Minor): **Natsumi and Renshiki (Japanese Names.)…. Natsumi** (Ranma and Kuno's dance instructor.) She's a really thin and tall Japanese women whose, eyes are almost black. She has fair- yet tanned skin, who's an _authorital_ figure to the dance floor. Not only is she Ranma and Kuno's choreographer, but she runs the place.

(Minor):** Renshiki **– Natsumi's brother, the one's who's actually going to give the lessons to Ranma and Kuno. He's a short, strong, well build dark-colored skinned Japanese man. I know hard to believe he's related to Natsumi; then again look at Kuno and Principle Kuno. He has his strict side, but remains to be a pretty well mattered man; nothing like Sentina is.

(Major part way- **Roko ( so- called-Rokotaki) Tsukimi- **Kuno's so- called boyfriend, or in better words, the boy Kuno so-called loves. He's almost like the Pig-Tailed Girl, here, yet, non-existent. Roko is really someone else that plays on of the rolls, during this fanfic. [AN: Yeah *cough* : Like I'm going to tell you guys who he really is. You're just going to have to read the fanfic to figure it out.]]

(Major last two chapters- **Rokotaki Tasukimi- **A 6 foot tall, well built Japanese man. He has brown eyes, and straight, flipped hair. He isn't related to Roko of Nashiko. Nabiki mistakes him for Roko; which Kuno doesn't meet him until the last two chapters.

(Mentioned- **Nashiko Tsukimi**-almost non- existent, more a reference from a lie, in this fanfic. Supposedly the sister of Roko. Preferably _Nabiki_.


	2. Ranma and Kuno's Coach

Chapter One- Ranma and Kuno's Coach!

"Juniors, I Tatewaki Kuno, a.k.a the Blue Thunder of Furinkin High shall announce that the Seniors are having prom this weekend. In spite of this; the Juniors are taking a uphold on the martial arts, figure-skating competition before prom. In any case, anyone that's part of the competition, audience including, get to go the Senior's prom for free."

Kuno held out a stake of signup sheet for the martial arts ice- skating competition. "We're working on a Masquerade Disco project for this year's theme. So all the young maidens attending shall wear a dress, kimono or a Yukata, with a mask. Alternatively All gentlemen attending shall wear a tux, or a Yukata with a mask as well."

Kuno continued. "Furthermore Prom will be on Saturday, at 10 PM. Conversely making the Ice- Skating competition will start at 8 PM. Prom will be take at Kuno estate. The figure- skating event will take place at Furinkin's Ice-Skating rink.

"These papers in my hand are-"

Everyone hard the sliding door slam against the wall, to see a very aggravated women there. She still had her left hand hanging from the opening, with the other on her hip.

"Okay! Who the hell can tell me where I can find this Tatewaki Kuno and Ranma Saotome at!"

"Very well, I shall introduce myself, I'm Tatewaki Kuno, the-

She walked up to where Kuno was, and knocked the papers out of his hands. "Freakin' dumbass of Furinkin High." She rolled her eyes as she smirked. "Yeah I already know who you are."

Most of the class smirked, as they shared comments and laughs.

"How dear thee insult the great Tatewaki Kuno-"

"Shut the hell up Tachi," She glared.

"Why you-" Kuno, holding his fist in anger.

"So who are you anyway?" Ranma asked.

"Are you Ranma Saotome?" she asked.

"Yeah…." I'm-"

"The freakin tranny of the anything goes school of martial arts."

"What did you just say?" Ranma glared. "Hey! Take that back!"

"I demand thee to tell me whence, in which you found doth name!" Kuno, pointed his Bokken at her.

"You two have some nerve to order me around like that. I dear you two to try to test me."

She knocked Kuno's sword away from him, as she held it in her possession. She walked up open one of the classroom windows up. With that, she tossed Kuno's sword out of the window.

"What on earth did you just do?" Kuno ran for the window, but before he could jump out to save his bokken, Sentina slam the door, right in his face.

"Shut that damn impudent trap of yours," she paused. "I'm Sentina, your coach, so you two better damn as well straighten up before I make your life a living hell."

Most of the class were chattering this time.

"Is she even Japanese?" Yuka asked.

"I'm not sure," Sayuri said next to her.

"What a women?" Hiroshi put in.

"I wonder where she got her name from?" Yuka asked.

"My name's none of your damn business," Sentina clearly put in.

"You're not my coach, I don't even have a coach, and I sure as heck don't need one," Ranma getting more aggravated by the minute.

Kuno looked aside. "As if I need coaching from someone such as yourself. Besides, what kind of coach would do something like _that_ to their students?"

She went up to grab Kuno by his gi. "And who do you think is running this fiasco of a competition anyway."

"Wait….art thee talking about the figure-skating competition?"" Kuno asked.

"The last the people in this division who were suppose to be against the other division as dropped out," Sentina explained.

"Why, what happened?" Ranma asked.

"The girl filed a complaint about being molested, and the guy got beaten up by the girl in their practice rounds."

Ranma growls and looks aside, re-gaining some old memories.

"Ranma you don't think it could be-" Akane began.

"Mikado and Azusa…." Ranma growled under his breath.

"Yes Mikado Sanzenin and Azusa Shiratori! Mikado and Azusa specifically asked for the both of you. So I had to come hunt you two morons down. You have no idea what I've been through trying to find you two little insolent brats."

"Hey!" Ranma and Kuno protested.

"Why us?" Ranma asked.

"They don't want anyone else. Which means they're probably want revenge."

"Doth is the reason, we're having people sign up," Kuno added out of the blue.

"Yeah as singles." Sentina looked from Ranma to Kuno. "You two are going to compete in the men's pairs skating division of the martial arts figure-skating competition."

"HUH!" Ranma and Kuno widened their eyes.

The whole class was silent now.

"Two men skating, together as a pair, thy nay serious?" Kuno, disbelieving.

"What….ye think I'm not?" Sentina quizzed.

"Hey, I don't mind pair skating, but two men?" Ranma question. "I mean, isn't that against the rules."

"I'm your coach, you fallow by my rules."

"Me with that- with that wretched vile miscreant, over there. That- that foul sorcerer? My arch nemesis; on the same side. Never! Never! Never! Never!"

Ranma hopped out of his seat to yell at Kuno. They were both face to face at the podium.

"Hey watch who you're talking about here. As you can even skate in the first place, pervert."

"Pervert! Why you…." Kuno smirks remembering Ranma couldn't skate any better he could. "Ha- as if you're the one to talk, you Insolent whelp."

"Stop it! Maybe underneath all your bull shit, we could still find something beautiful."

Ranma and Kuno stopped auguring as the they sighed.

"There's a cabin near a ski park up in Hokkaido. It's not your typical ice-skating rink, but it well do. All the arguments have been made, for the rest of the week; we're leaving at seven tonight."

"WHAT!" Kuno and Ranma shrieked.

"Tonight?" Ranma asked.

"All the way up in Hokkaido!" Kuno asked after.

"Why can't we just practice at the skating rink here?" Ranma asked.

"Because it's under preparation for the prom, that's why," Sentina pointed out.

Kuno and Ranma's face fell.

"Woo wait…. Who said anything about me going anyway. There's no way I'm going all the way to Hokkaido with that jerk for a week, no way man."

"Aye, especially for someone who doth hold no nobility on the ice," Kuno, talking about how horrible Ranma is on the ice.

Ranma faced Sentina, as he pointed to Kuno. "This guy couldn't hold me up in air, in his skate, he'll just fall the minute he tries."

"I could you hold you up in the air all day, try me, you impudent wretch."

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe you should."

"You challenging me, damsel?"

"Yeah," Ranma scuffs. "I bet you couldn't do it, even if your life was depended on it.

"Then bring it on!"

"It is on!"

"Good then, it's settled, I'll meet you two at seven tonight."

Ranma and Kuno both turn to Sentina with big eyes. "Huh?"

"And, If you nimrods don't get your damn stuff ready by the time I come to pick you up, then you're going without it." With that Sentina left the room.

(How did I even get dragged into this mess?) Ranma thought as he slightly growled to himself.

"Excuse me while I go off and kill something," Kuno headed out.

With that the students packed up their own things as the bell rang.

Ranma and Akane meet in the hallway, as Kuno stood by the hallway door.

"Erg…Stupid Kuno…Ranma's voice grew angrily.

"So you and Kuno, skating together, as a pair team, huh?" Akane asked.

"Hey, it isn't all my fault. I have better plans then go to some dumb skating competition; especially with that jerk." Ranma put his own foot down. "I don't even know how that's going to work.

"So you're going with him all the way to Hokkaido, huh?" Akane asked.

"I'm what?"

"Going to Hokkaido, with _Kuno_" Akane, teased with a smirk.

"There's no way I'm going, all the way to Hokkaido, especially with Kuno," Ranma began. "You know what would happen every time, if I turned into a girl?"

"I already know what would happen, if you turn into a girl in front of Kuno."

Kuno looked with interest. (Girl?)

"So what about prom?" Akane asked.

"And there's no way I'm going to some prom," Ranma pointed out.

"Why because it's at Kuno's house?" Akane asked.

"humph." Ranma looked away.

"You know he's just going to end up asking you to prom, just face it ," Akane put in.

"Just drop it Akane, because it's never gonna happen," Ranma raising his voice, giving Akane a fierce look.

Kuno continued. (Ranma wants to ask me to prom?)

"Asking or not, you still have to go. Isn't that what your coach said," Akane said cleverly.

"I did not ask for a coach, especially a crazy one like her," Ranma held in. "I didn't even want any part to this, I'm not even a senior yet. Besides I don't have to go, and no one can make me."

"You wanna bet? I know someone who would."

"Who?" Ranma shot a small glare to Akane, falling for it once again.

"Kuno," Akane grinned.

Ranma narrowed away from her a bit with a fixed stare. Then he turned his he away the next. "Huh- yeah right-" He looked back at Akane. "-Akane-as if Kuno can actually get me to go anywhere?"

"Oh yeah, and once Kuno comes charging in, and starts bagging you for a date this weekend; I know you'll end up going with him."

"Oh yeah, and how would you know?" Ranma glared.

"One Kuno would do something really stupid, where you wouldn't have a choice. Two, a way to cure your cruse will pop up. Three, you dad will have something up his sleeve. Or four, Nabiki would charge you off from it."

Ranma growls under his breath slightly as he turns away.

"I know he can," Akane smirked. " And you know I'm right Ranma. I can tell, it's written all over your face."

"No it's not!" Ranma plainly said.

"Oh yes it is…." Akane gave Ranma a sly grin.

"What?" Ranma asked looking aside.

"Too shy to face Kuno at prom…." Akane teased.

"As if-" Ranma continued looking back and forth to Akane, every now and then.

"Then what's your problem with going then huh?" Akane asked.

"Eh-" (Akane's right, what is my bit problem with going.) "Er…"

Akane saw a very small and light blush across Ranma face. "Ranma and Kuno sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

Ranma widens his eyes, as his cheeks got darker. This was something he never expect Akane to say. Then he shot another glare at her, looking away again."Shut up." (She acts like she wants me to be with Kuno or something.)

"Then that means you're going, right?" Akane asked.

"No way!" Ranma put it in.

"G- first comes love then comes-"

"Alright, alright, only if you stop singing that, and don't start up with all that Kuno-junk again," Ranma gave her another fierce look.

"Okay then, I'll stop singing and talking about you new, unofficial boyfriend."

"What?" Ranma having enough of Akane jokes. "Akane!"

"I said boyfriend, I didn't say Kuno in that sentence now did I?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, but you were referring it to him, weren't you?" Ranma, knowing he was right.

"Who says who I was referring it too. I could've been referring to anyone," Akane shrugged.

"I know you were, so just admit it!"

"Oh, so you want it to be Kuno then," Akane keeping a recorded.

"No I don't!" Ranma snapped.

"Yeah huh- that's what you say-" Akane narrowed her eyes.

"What is it now?" Ranma narrowed back. "Well…what is it? Do you want me to be with Kuno or something? That's not like you Akane!"

"Let's make a bet, not only a bet, but let's make it a challenge!"

"A challenge?" Ranma questioned. "Akane, there's one thing missing in that sentence."

Akane, all well expected what Ranma was going to say.

"….Kuno….."

Akane smirks. "Yeah, but haven't you already made a challenge yourselves."

"Well yeah," Ranma shrugged. "But that doesn't mean anything. Sentina just took it the wrong way. Kuno and I were just auguring, it didn't mean anything."

"…Sure…" Akane began.

"And no more smart-mouth comments form you earthier. Let me explain. You know this would never work, innless he dose _actually_ ask. We could make it a bet, but I don't see how this could turn into a challenge!"

"Okay then, the bet is that Kuno will ask you. The challenge is that you go with him. And I know you won't go back on your bet, because of Nabiki reasons. You already know she'll find out about this one way or another. And I know you won't back out on a challenge earthier, remember according to you, you never lose a fight."

"How in what way is this a fight?" Ranma glared.

"Well in this case you would be challenging Kuno, like I explained before. I'm sure you don't wanna loose to Kuno now," Akane said with a sly look on her face.

Ranma took a breath as he rolled his eyes. He held out his hand. "Fine, deal."

"Deal!" Akane said shaking it.

A minute passes….

"Hey…..wait a minute, you're just trying to get me to go, that way you'll end up being right!" Ranma glared.

Akane looks up slightly. (Busted!) "Oh well, you already made the deal, by!" She ran off.

"Hey, come back here you stupid tomboy." Ranma grins his teeth together, mumbling to himself. "Grrr….stupid Akane. Who said Kuno would ever agree anyway….."

Kuno blinked, as he watched Ranma take off afterword. He looked down at his necklace and sighs. (There's no way I'm going to let that foul soccer win. However if it's for Akane's sake, maybe I could make a sacrifices and allow myself too-) Kuno swallows. (Go to the prom with him; thus be his partner in the figure skating competition.)

Everyone headed home, and Ranma and Kuno finally got packing for their trip.


	3. Cabin in Hokkaido and Kuno's Cold

Chapter Two- Cabin in Hokkaido and Kuno's Cold

After setting in the economy class for an hour and 54 minutes. The plan ride finally made it to Hokkaido; two minutes before they started to make their descent. Kuno and Ranma where both asleep. Sentina, noticing this, grabbed a magazine and whacked Kuno over the head.

"Ow…" Kuno awoke as he rubbed his head, to see Ranma asleep on his lap.

Kuno looked down at Ranma with a fixed stare, not really knowing what he should do. He studied the enabled body, lost in his own thoughts. (You know, from this point of view he kind of looks like...her…the pig-tailed one-)

"Hey, freakin' dumbass of Furinkin High, wake him the hell up," Sentina ordered.

At this, Kuno felt a slight blush come on his face, as he gently shook Ranma. "Wake up Saotome. Get up I say, up."

Ranma slowly groans awake, as his eyes opened, to see one, and only one person, who was looking right back at him. He narrowed his eyes. "Huh?"

"We're landing, stupid" Kuno narrowed back.

Ranma slowly arose from Kuno's lap, as a slight flush came across his face next. "humph, you could've told me sooner you moron."

"Hey I was asleep, you idiot."

"Hey, would you two just shut the hell up already. No one wants to hear your bitching and whining about your affection towards one another." Sentina making the awkward tension worse.

Ranma and Kuno turned to Sentina. "What did you just say?"

They got distracted as one of the air stewardess walked around to make sure everyone had their seat belts on. With that, the plane finally made its final destination, as they finally made to their cabin.

Ranma and Kuno pushed and shoved each other in the door, to quickly get away from the cold.

"You skate as a pair, you live as a pair," Sentina stated.

They entered in small comfy living room; which had obviously wooden walls, because it's a cabin. Alternatively, it had soft carpeting of brown and beige. It also had a brown and tan leather couch; once facing the kitchen, and the other, facing a real oak entertainment center. Inside the entertainment center, there was a decent sized flat screen TV. The living room also contained a fire place, and a brown love seat that sat in front of it.

The kitchen was filled with the same color around. It was very nice, but it even smaller then what the living room was. One thing about it, is that this kitchen never ran out of food and was always kept clean. Indeed it did fit a small kitchen table for four, but that's about the only space.

Sentina, Ranma, and Kuno entered in a small room, with one comfy- looking king- size bed, with little floor space. The room has a brown/tan tint to it as the living room and kitchen.

Next to their room was a small bathroom. The bathroom was, never the less, like the rest of the cabin, it did have brown wooden walls. Nevertheless, the walls had tropical green wallpaper on them in some places.

The shower/bath, where cemented it with white tiled walls, leaving the shower/bath white as well. The tub had a shower 2 curtain that was clear and green. The tub was right next to the white and brown marbled sink, with wooden cabinets at the bottom. The sink was next to the brown wooden- seat toilet; the rest white. It had a dark brown seat cover on it, with a cushion on the bottom part.

The cover and cushion also came with a two bathroom carpet. One on the floor around the toilet, the other on the main bathroom floor.

"One bed," Ranma narrowed.

"I don't share rooms," Kuno began. "Especially not with the foul sorcerer over here," Kuno stated.

"Ugh…" Ranma fell, but got back up and glared at Kuno. "I don't share shit."

"The night's a very dark time for me," Kuno looking towards the floor.

Sentina narrowed her eyes. "It's dark for everyone, moron, so be satisfied with what you got."

"I am never satisfied! It's a curse," Kuno glared back at Ranma.

"For the last time Kuno…I'm not a sorcerer!" Ranma called out.

"I won't stand here and listen to your lies…you fiend," Kuno comment back.

"And what makes you think I'm lying?" Ranma now head to head with Kuno.

"I'm not so easily fooled, I know you are-"

"Alright this is going to stop right now. From here on out, you guys are a team, you understand?" Sentina studying the both of them. "You're going to eat together, sleep together, you're going to pee together-"

[AN: You should see the look and Ranma and Kuno's face.]

"You're both going to file a contract for the martial arts figure- skating competition tomorrow, do I make myself clear; practice starts now, end of discussion."

Kuno and Ranma sighed when Sentina finally left the room. After they all had dinner Kuno and Ranma were preparing for sleep. Ranma went to go brush his teeth, while Kuno was still digging around his own bathroom supply.

"Ah-ha-ha-chooo!" Kuno tried to hold the next one in but…no. "Ah-ha-ha-chooo!"

Ranma came out with holding his toothbrush in his mouth. "Yo Kuno, you okay in there?"

"heh, I'm perfectly fin- ah- ha-chooo," Kuno sneezed a bit harder this time. "What's it to you Saotome."

"Look, I ain't going to be sleeping in here if you're going to be sick alright," Ranma glared as he stomped back into the bathroom.

"Who said anything about being sick," Kuno sniffled. "I ain't sick."

Ranma walks back out but stop by the bathroom door. "You look pretty sick there to me Kuno."

"Saotome, come hither, quickly, quickly," Kuno used his finger to call Ranma over.

"What is it Kuno, do you want something?" Ranma asked.

"I…I have summoned you here because…"

Ranma narrowed his eyes. (Why is this starting to sound filmier.)

Kuno started coughing all over Ranma. "Take _that _and _this_ and_ that_!"

Ranma jumped back as far as he could from Kuno. "Oh, no, I ain't falling for that again."

"Wa-ha-ha-ha-a-achoo! You fool, don't you see. The fastest way to get rid of a cold, is to give it to someone else!"

"That's what you said last time," Ranma glared.

"And if you don't want me to have this cold…then you can have it."

Ranma, now his fist up in rage. "That doesn't mean I want it earthier, dumbass."

"Well how else am I suppose to get rid of it?" Kuno asked.

"Well if you had one working brain cell, you'll get some rest." If you were a genius, you would give it to Sentina, not me!" Ranma said, trying to get out of the trip.

"Methinks thee may have a point there; nevertheless, I would never strike my instructor, innless in practice or battle."

"What are you- on her side now?" Ranma clenching his hands in front of him.

"Nay, I would never pass my cold towards another women," Kuno put in plainly.

"Yeah, only to me," Ranma snapped back, as he stepped closer towards Kuno, without realizing it.

Just then Kuno's cold got to him, as he turned really pale. "ugh…"

"Man, you don't look so good," Ranma put his hand on Kuno forehead.

"Na, what'd thee think, what was your first clue?" Kuno questioned, too faint to fight anything.

"Well, you feel worm," Ranma said without realizing how awkward it sounded.

Kuno looked up as her narrowed his eyes at Ranma. "Excuse me…"

"…But, it doesn't seem like you have a fever."

"How dost I knowledge thee, nay lying?" Kuno sharpened his eyes to Ranma.

"Why would I be lying about something like that huh Kuno?" Ranma scowled back.

"Why should I trust you?" Kuno knitted his brow.

"Ugh- man, why won't you just believe me. Why would you think I would make something up like that in the first place?" Ranma located his hands to his hips.

"To make it seem it's nothing, when I'm probably ten times worse then what it was," Kuno, giving his reason.

"You want proof that you don't have a stupid fever?" Ranma asked.

"Why, doth thee have thermometer ?" Kuno asked.

"No, but Sentina might," Ranma started to leave the room, when Kuno called after him.

"She might be asleep fool."

Ranma saw Sentina resting on the couch watching a Japanese game show.

"You asleep?" Ranma asked.

Sentina sat up. "What do you want Tranny?"

"Gee…would you stop calling me that already?" Ranma glared.

"What the hell are you still doing up anyway?" Sentina asked.

"It's for Kuno," Ranma said with his eyes to the ceiling.

Sentina read the wrong expression on Ranma's face, . "Ohhh….okay…you should've told me before."

She got up from the couch as she walked to a cabinet. There, she went to get the thermometer. She walked back to hand the thermometer to Ranma. Ranma was about to go back to the room, until Sentina held him back.

"Hold on a sec-" Sentina went to a closed locked treasure- chest box; one big enough to sit two people on. "No that's not it."

She dug some more. "No, that's not it."

Then she pulled out an old squish- toy, she use to use. She glared at the squish- toy awkwardly. "Nope, that's not it earthier. I wonder why I still have that.

After that, she found what she was looking for. "Ha-ha, here it is."

Ranma stood there dumb, trying to figure out what she was looking for.

Among the items in the chest; she pulled out a small rope, some candles: big and small, and some red and black- rose-pedaled potpourri. She singled Ranma to come close.

"Stay behind me," she declared.

One by one, she was handing Ranma everything she had in her hand. After that, she handed him a pair of fuzzy black handcuffs, and a pair of purple fuzz pinky -cuffs. "You might need these."

Ranma looked at the stuff oddly when he heard the chest shut, when Sentina locked it.

"Stay there." Sentina went out the kitchen to grab a lighter, a bottle of sake. She walked back up to Ranma, handing him the other items.

"Sake?" Ranma blinked. "What would I need sake for? I don't drink."

"It's not for drinking, stupid," She informed him.

"Then what's is suppose to be for?" Ranma asked.

"Well if you don't know then- that mean's Kuno must. I mean he is the one who sent out you to get thermometer after all," Sentina pointed out. "Fallow me?"

They stopped by the bathroom, as she grabbed some body cream and lotion. "This should do."

"Yeah, and only a thermometer, and what's that suppose to mean anyway?" Ranma trying to figure out what Sentina was doing.

"Isn't it obviously, it means Kuno's more experienced then you," Sentina, having the wrong idea all along.

"How am I suppose to hold all of this?" Ranma called after her. "And what do you mean, Kuno has more experience than me?"

"Hell, find a way." She turned to Ranma. "Are you that stupid, or you just were just born that way.

"What?" Ranma confused and insulted. "Kuno's sick."

"I'm sure he is?" Sentina smirked.

"How is this stuff suppose to help someone if they have a cold."

"Wait- he has a cold?" Sentina asked.

"What did you think I was asking you for a thermometer for?" Ranma questioned.

"Uh?" Sentina paused. "Oh…well, oh well then- you guys can just keep the stuff.

"What would I want your junk for?" Ranma asked.

"My_ junk_ is going to save your butt later, if this keeps up," Sentina shot back. "Besides, if you don't want it, then Kuno can keep it. You two can use it later if you guys need it."

"What would I _need_ it for?" Ranma glared.

Sentina shakes her head an sighs to herself. "Did you just jump off the turnip truck or something?"

"Well I guess I must have, because I don't have a clue about what you're talking about?" Ranma clueless as ever.

"And here I thought Kuno was the clueless one, oh well," Sentina sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"Hey, after I'm done proving to Kuno that he doesn't have a fever, can I sleep out here for tonight."

"No way. I will hunt you down and kill you, if I catch you sleeping out there."

"But there's only one bed, no floor space, so I can't sleep on the floor, and Kuno's sick."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"You live together, you catch a cold together, that's why," she declared. "I don't want you troupes invading in my space."

"Don't you have your own room?" Ranma asked.

"I don't sleep in it," Sentina said clearly.

"Then why won't you sleep in it then?" Ranma asked.

"Fallow me," Sentina instructed.

Ranma, with the bag of _toy's_ in his hand, he followed her to her room.

Sentina opened the door, as Ranma's mouth gaped open. "What happened to your bed?"

"It broke," Sentina making small talk.

"How?" Ranma asked.

"When you and Kuno use the possessions I gave you, you'll understand why."

"And you never fixed it?" Ranma asked.

"No, it's not that couldn't. Hell I could do it myself if I wanted to…but no."

"Why not?"

"I choose not too that's why not," Sentina snapped.

"Why not?" He asked again.

"Don't you have something to do," Sentina gave Ranma looks that could kill.

Ranma 's thoughts went back to Kuno. "Oh yeah- right."

Sentina went back to her couch, as Ranma entered back to his and Kuno's shared living space.

"What took thee so long?" Kuno asked.

"Sentina…" Ranma answered. "Now it looks like I'm stuck in here with you and your cold."

"What's that?" Kuno narrowed his brow in question, pointing to the bag in his hand.

"Sentina said you would know?" Ranma asked. Taking the cream, lotion, and sake out, he dumped the rest of the stuff on the floor between him and Kuno.

Kuno studied the stuff as Ranma continued explaining. "She said we might need it later on, even though I have no idea what she's talking about; maybe you could explain it to me."

"Didn't you bring hand- cuffs yourself?" Kuno interrupting Ranma's point.

"Uh, yeah….." Ranma setting the thermometer. "Here…"

Kuno took the thermometer and stuck it in his mouth, as he continued to examine the floor. "What thou plan on usin' th-em for?"

Ranma narrowed at Kuno in annoyance. "You shouldn't talk with a thermometer in your mouth."

"Jus anser my qusten, dammit."

"It goes without saying," Ranma shrugged. They belong with the scroll I pulled out. There's techniques in the scroll that we could use if something goes horribly wrong. I'm not sure what good it well do- but hey, you never know until you try."

Ranma studied Kuno's face as Kuno continued looking at the floor.

"Potpourri?" Kuno saw through the small plastic bag-case. "Sake?" Kuno lifted up the bottle.

The beeper went off, as Kuno took the thermometer out of his mouth. "Methinks thee were right Saotome."

"See, told you," Ranma winning the obvious fight. "So you don't know what it's for earthier?"

Kuno put the temperature magnate aside, as he titled his head in thought. "Methinks doth almost positive, I have acknowledged of what these thing's art; from the obvious stuffs anyway."

"So, what do _you_ think it is?'' Ranma asked.

"Do thee really wanna know what I think?" Kuno thinned his eyes towards Ranma."

Ranma put his fist up towards Kuno. "Well you just tell me what it is already, damn it."

Kuno's restless body stiffed. "Toys we should not obviously use together, that's for sure."

"What do you mean by that?" Ranma asked.

Kuno closed his eyes as he relaxed. "Let's just drop it okay, it's not like we're going to use them anyway.

"But Sentina said-"

"Who cares what Sentina said, we aren't going to use them, especially not together, got it," Kuno warned Ranma.

"Yeah whatever-" Ranma, not caring about the items anymore; even more so, he had his attention more attached to Kuno.

Kuno stated to cough harshly again, when Ranma in a slightly, yet shocking, caring mood, went up to pat his back. "Maybe we should hit the sack, it's getting late, and we have practice tomorrow."

Kuno nodded. "Aye, it is getting late."

With that, Kuno and Ranma stood up. Nonetheless before Ranma knew it, Kuno felt faint, again, losing his balance. "woo…everything's spinning" He was trying to hold himself up, when he noticed Ranma was there, supporting him.

"Come on." Ranma helped Kuno to the left side of the bed. "Hey, you just lay down alright. I'm gonna get you some water and medicine, just in case you do end up having a fever or something. "

Kuno started to get up. "Don't worry about it, I got it."

"No….you stay put, I'll be right back," Ranma gently pushing Kuno back, so that he could lay down.

By the time Ranma got back, Kuno was already asleep. He sighed as he put the water and meds on the small brown stand that was next to it. Ranma crawled into the right and sleep for the most of the night. With the expectation of Kuno's coughing and sneezing, and getting out of bed during the night.


	4. Jumps and Surprises

Chapter Three- Jumps and a Surprise

Ranma and Kuno walked into an old storage unit, auguring again.

"I never asked for thy help, alright!" Kuno spat.

"That's considering if you could even walk!" Ranma shouted.

Sentina came in from behind them. "Tranny- Dumbass, cut your bull shit and let's start practicing."

Ranma and Kuno sat down to put their ice-skates on, glaring at one another.

"I bet you haven't gotten any better," Kuno smirked.

"Hey, I've been skating way longer then what you have," Ranma shot back.

With their skates on, Ranma and Kuno went to take their first step on the ice.

Sentina heard a yelp as she looked above the newspaper she was looking at in her hand. At first she blanked confused, as she saw Ranma and Kuno fallen position on the ice. She slowly closed the newspaper in her hand and set it aside. She walked up to Ranma and Kuno.

"What- the hell- is this?" She pointed at the two.

"It's a way or saying we don't know how to ice- skate," Kuno, in his weakened condition.

Sentina sighed. "Well, I guess we're going to have to learn how to fall first before anything else. Okay boys, get up."

Ranma and Kuno crawl to the wall to themselves back up.

"Sentina walked up the billboard to switch the paper, that showed the list of moves on it. She went to get her own skates on, she glared furiously at the two; who were still standing there, holding onto the wall, on the ice.

"Why the hell didn't you two tell me, that you didn't know how to skate?" Sentina pissed off. "I thought you two competed against them before? Isn't that why they wanted you guys for in the first place?"

"Well I competed against them once, it's a long story, but Akane and I ended up winning anyway," Ranma stated.

"The only time I competed, was with Azusa," Kuno shrugged, not mentioning the other time.

"Then how come you two don't know how to figure -skate then huh?" She narrowed at them.

"Because we never actually learned that's why," Ranma shot back. "If everyone I competed against, weren't a bunch of idiots, I probably wouldn't have won."

"Thou shouldn't have," Kuno pushed aside.

"You were one of the idiots I was talking about," Ranma said.

"Yeah, and you ruined my ice- rank, you'll pay for that Saotome," Kuno glared.

"Huh?" Ranma smirked. "What ice- rank?"

"At least I can build one- overnight," Kuno injected. "Thee couldn't build a ice-skating rink with thy life depended on it."

"Well what kind of an idiot builds an ice-skating rink, when he can't even ice- skate," Ranma, referring to Kuno.

"Huh, like you can do better?" Kuno scuffed.

"You know I can?" Ranma snapped back.

"Nay, like thee can ice-skate, you're as bad off as you were when we first competed," Kuno jumped in.

"Oh yeah, do you know what they use to call me?" Ranma's eyes thinned.

"Tranny on skates," Sentina glared board.

Kuno smirked.

"What-" Ranma glanced back at Sentina, clenching his fingers. "No!"

Kuno laughed.

"They use to call me the ice-man," Ranma glared. "So I wouldn't be laughing if I were you."

"Ice man, good one Saotome. Do you know what they use to call me? They called me the-"

"Freakin' dumbass on ice," Sentina cleared out.

"No….they use to call me the Blue Thunder of Figure Skating,

Ranma fell.

[AN *laughs*: I did NOT see that coming!]

Sentina sighed as she rolled her eyes to the side, in annoyance .

"Hey! My name's better than yours from a long shot," Kuno stood without realizing it, as he feel on the ice again.

"Ha-" Ranma pointed, sitting on his knees. "That just goes to show you that my name's the better one."

"No it's not, mine is!" Kuno bellowed.

"At least I didn't steel mine, from some other stupid name made I've made up," Ranma, referring Kuno. Whenever he would call himself the _Blue Thunder of Furinkin High_.

"You're just jealous-"

"BOYS!"

Ranma and Kuno looked over at their coach.

"Just stop, okay! That's enough from the two of you. You two are both pathetic from what I know of."

"HEY!" Ranma and Kuno glared back.

"Now, let's get started already, damn it," Sentina ordered.

Ranma and Kuno continued to bickering, as they snapped at each other during out their lesson. For the good news, they both got pretty much everything down; with the constant, _running into each other,_ that is.

They learned everyone from falling to crossovers, to spins and spiral, to finally the jumps.

"Huh, that doesn't seem so hard," Ranma made his jump, but the minute he got back down, he fell.

Kuno, stood there in his position and laughed. "Now, watch how a real figure skater skates."

Kuno prolonged to his own jump, but just like Ranma, he fell.

Sentina slapped her own forehead.

Ranma glared at Kuno. "What was that again? The only thing you can do is wave your swords around like a feather duster."

"What was that!" Kuno snapped. "Why you-"

"Come on you two, back up!" Sentina yelled. "Because you two are stuck to that ice until we finish today's lesson."

Kuno and Ranma sighed, as they both got back up.

Ranma held his fist clenched in anger. "Look, I didn't even want to be in this dumb competition in the first place."

"Well hey, I assumed you two knew how to skate, winning competitions and everything."

"Like what has he won-" Ranma pointed to Kuno.

Kuno smirks. "Only if you knew Saotome!"

"Knew what?" Ranma, curious.

"There was a Martial Art's tournament going on at my sister's school. It was the Martial Art's gymnastics ice- skating tournament. It was a brother and sister event. I was fortune enough to know doth such as someone, like Kodachi knew how to skate," Kuno explained, saddened by the event that happened after; which he didn't want to bring up.

Sentina blinked, as she tossed the hand cuffs away for later. (Could it be?)

Ranma saw Kuno's face. He shrugged, as he looked down at the ice. "Well, I probably wouldn't have won if it wasn't or Akane."

"Humph," Kuno nodded in reply.

Sentina sighs in a little bit of relief, but needed to keep things rolling. "Okay, tea party over boys, let's finish up.

Ranma and Kuno, starting to get more serious about it go through the rest of their jumps, such as the waltz jump, the salchow jump. Including the loop, and the toe loop.

"Okay boys, that's enough, you two should take a break," Sentina impressed by how fast they've learned.

Ranma and Kuno, exhausted after all their practicing, went to take a break.

"How much more do we have?" Kuno asked.

Sentina pointed to the four on the bored. "The flip, Lutz, and axel."

"Flip?" Ranma and Kuno questioned.

"Yes, one of the most important one's we're going to need for later on," Sentina answered.

Ranma and Kuno sighed, having enough.

"See how fast you two work, once you guys stop all your pointless auguring."

Five minutes later Ranma and Kuno were back out on the ice trying the flip, Lutz, and axel. When they were working on their axel, Sentina taught them some different technique in using the axel. Ranma and Kuno got more use to the ice, they were amazing not doing so bad….until…

"You were suppose to catch me stupid!" Ranma was about boot Kuno in the head until…

"Hey, watch where you're aiming with those things at!" Kuno yelped in order.

Ranma, listening to Kuno, realized he had his skates on, and just budded Kuno his knee, pushing Kuno backwards on the ice.

Sentina's eyes widen to see something she thought she would never see again on the ice. "Stop, the both of you."

Ranma and Kuno, both stopped as they looked at Sentina, and sighed. (Not again!)

She absorb the two, studying them closely. "Tranny!"

"Stop calling me that!" Ranma getting more aggravated by the minute.

Kuno looked to Ranma in question. "Why does she keep calling you a cross-dresser for?"

"Shut up! It has nothing to do with you, so stay out of it!" Ranma, obviously in denial.

"And You!" She pointed at Kuno. "Catch him next time, you freakin' dumbass!"

"Hey!" Kuno protested as he glared.

"Do it again, then switch places."

Ranma and Kuno done as said finishing up the last of their practice. Sentina watched them, debating on something on her own; she sighed. (Those boy's are going to need a lot more practice. They're not even half way through. I hope I'm up to this.)

Within the next 20 minutes, Ranma and Kuno skated up to the wall they were holding beforehand, as they push and shoved their way out of the exit.

"Come on boys, let's head back," Sentina, packing up her own things.

The three of them headed back to the cabin, when the scene changed to them eating dinner. There was one phone in the kitchen that started to ring. Sentina got up to answer it, with Ranma and Kuno fallowing her not to far from behind in curiosity.

"Yes?" Sentina asked.

A voice came across the line. "You called?"

"Oh, yes I did. I was wondering if you could pick up the guys tomorrow?"

"Wait…what do you mean _guys_?" The dance instructor asked.

"The Tranny and the freakin' dumbass," Sentina worded seeing veins pop out of Ranma and Kuno.

"Two men together, you're really going to go through with this, huh?"

"Yeah of course, why not? I mean, I need your help, what you do say?"

"Look I am just a choreographer, what do I know, bring them by the dance floor.

"Great!" Sentina putting on a slight evil grin.

"I'm not a magician, I ain't making no promise, alright. I'm just saying I do what I can do."

"There is something else though" Sentina continued talking on the phone, as the boy's went to finish their dinner.

Sentina got off a few minutes later as she walked back to the table.

"So who was that _couch_?" Ranma asked.

"A buddy of mine," Sentina answered. "She's the choreographer who's going to pick you two up tomorrow for practice."

"Choreographer?" Kuno asked.

"Wait," Ranma blinked. "You mean, dancing? I ain't dancing with him?" Ranma pointing to Kuno. "I thought we were here for a martial arts figure-skating competition?"

"Same goes for me," Kuno put in. "I thought we were supposed to be fighting, not dancing."

"Hey it's something to help you guys out a bit. You guys still have a long way to go for what I have planned," putting on a small evil smirk upon her face again. She looked up at them. "Which means you two are going to have to come up what song you guys want tomorrow."

"Well then…if it can't be helped…we're gonna dance to one song, and one song only- The Willow Song by composers of Julianne Baird & Ronn McFarlane," Kuno said.

Ranma disgusted. "I'm not skating to anything with references to Shakespeare. How about something more like "Kokomo" by the Beach Boy's or something.

"No one knows who it is, but it works..."

"No it does not, it's weird…."

"It's a Shakespearean classic ."

"Why won't you guys just quit your bitching, and do one that you both know."

"Oh, okay, fine, whatever…" Ranma and Kuno sighed. They finished up their dinner as they hit the sack.


	5. The Teleophone Lines of Forbidden Love

Chapter Four- The Telephone Lines of Forbidden Love

Ranma, was already eating his breakfast at the table, when he saw Kuno walk into the kitchen from his shower.

Kuno, with nothing but just a towel wrapped around his waist; was standing next to Ranma, reading out of his book. "For it so falls out…that what we have, we prize not the worth whiles we enjoy it, but being lacked and lost….why then we rack the value; then we find the virtue that possession would not show us, while it was ours".

"What the hell is that suppose to mean anyway?"

"Wouldn't thee like to know," Kuno smirked. "It's a quote I used the day I confessed my love to the Pig-Tailed one." Kuno spoke soundly, peering in his book again.

Ranma spat out the water he was about to sallow.

"What's with thee?" Kuno peaked up at Ranma oddly in confusion.

"Nothing…" Ranma mumbled.

Kuno grabbed Ranma's orange juice, to take a zip.

"Would you mind, I'm trying to eat here," Ranma narrowed upward to Kuno.

"Just thought you'd like to see what a skaters body really looks like. Humph…go ahead drink it in. Don't be shy."

"You're not a skater," Ranma's eyes thinned but smirked soon after. "Did Nabiki make you sell your gi or something?"

"Of course not," Kuno blinked, as he sat down eating.

"What's on your necklace anyway….I mean what's that suppose to be?" Ranma asked.

"A symbol of forbidden love," Kuno answer, holding back his drink.

"Forbidden love?" Ranma asked.

"I'm in love with another man," Kuno answered. "Now how is that for forbidden love?"

Ranma was stiffed frozen for a few seconds with his eye wide open. Only until he calmed himself down. "No, idea, but I would like to find out."

The phone started to ring when Ranma went to go answer it.

"Who is it?" Kuno asked.

"Your lover boy," Ranma tested.

Kuno walked up to him, with his finger pressed against his lip. "Shh…"

"Hello?" Ranma voiced.

"Hey, it's Akane."

"Oh, hey Akane, Ranma replied back. "Hey, how is everything going down there?"

"Everyone over here is doing just fine. Just the same as normal."

"Well, that's a relief," Ranma added.

"Why, not so good down there?"

"Well….it's not the end of the world," Ranma said. "We're doing just fine up here. Then again, Sentina did throw Kuno's sword out the window; which means he's attacks against me are almost a zero."

"Quiet Tranny!"

Ranma wacked Kuno with a newspaper.

"Hey, watch where you're hitting!" Kuno yelped.

"Well that's good. I'm glad you two are you okay," Akane, giving off questioning looks of her own. "What's going on in there?"

"Oh, it's nothing…..it's just Kuno being the freakin' dumbass that he always is."

"Why you-" Kuno glared.

"It seems Sentina's got you two around her finger," Akane said.

"What," Ranma v-shaped his eyes. "You wanna say that again Tomboy! Sentina could be your twin for all I know."

Ranma, expecting Akane to get angry at the moment, and hang up the phone, she laughed.

"Man- every time we get into some stupid argument she flips out on us." He growled when he felt Kuno whack me with the same paper.

"It seems like you two are having a rougher time then what I thought," Akane said. "Well anyways, um, Nabiki wanted to talk to you and Kuno about something."

"Yeah, I need to talk to Nabiki too- about something-" Ranma grinned evilly.

"Why you foul sorcerer, what are you planning this time?" Kuno glared angrily back.

"About what?" Akane asked.

"Or rather… Kuno needs to talk to her," Ranma smirked. "By the way is she there?"

"Oh, no, she's at Ukyo's. She's been helping them out for business because Kuno's gone. Now thinking about it. I think that's what she wanted to talk to him about. Is Kuno still there. I know talking to him won't be fun, but I figure I would say hi."

"Yeah, he's here…hold on a sec," Ranma tossed the phone to Kuno. "Akane wants to say hi."

"Akane!" Kuno growing happy.

"Yeah…"

"Oh Akane Tendo, my love! How I await until you're in my arms once again !" Kuno shouted over the phone.

Ranma booted Kuno to his shoulder. "Hey…don't go overboard, you idiot."

Kuno glares at him. "You're the idiot."

Ranma sighed looking aside. (This is going to be a long night!)

Akane and Kuno actually end up talking for a few minutes, when Kuno handed the phone back to Ranma. "Here…"

Akane and Ranma talk a few more seconds before their final buys.

"Oh- well, then I guess I better get going. Kasumi might be home any minute, and I promised I'd help her cook."

"Ugh…well, good luck with that."

"Thanks, I think I'm improving a lot better than before," Akane replied.

"Well, you better learn how to cook before I get back there," Ranma ordered.

Akane laughs. "I'll try, see ya later Ranma

After the last few minute later, Ranma hung up after writing down a number.

"What art thy doing?" Kuno asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm calling Nabiki, or rather you are."

What- what- no, you can't do that, that's crazy.

"It's not crazy."

"What am I suppose to say?"

Ranma handed him the phone.

"I can't- I can't-"

"It's ringing, go!"

"Hello?" A voice answered on the other line.

"Uh…Nabiki, hi, it's-"

Ranma popped in, whispering to Kuno; telling him what he should say. "The freakin dumbass of Furinkin High."

"I'm not saying that! Why am I even doing this?" Kuno asked.

"Fine, blue thunder, it doesn't matter, she just say it." Ranma replied. "Just trust me on this, okay!"

"Trust you?" Kuno glared.

"Uh… Kuno- baby," Nabiki asked confused.

Kuno clears his throat. "It is hi, Tatewaki Kuno, age 17, the blue thunder of Furinkin High."

Ranma's eyes in V's, as he rolled them. "You didn't have to go that far, you moron.

Nabiki, feeling annoyed already, wondered why she went to Kuno for money in the first place. "What is it Kuno- baby?"

"You see, Nabiki, I have this problem," Ranma continuing.

"Uh, I have a- uh- problem, you see," Kuno, nervous for whatever Ranma is going to say next.

"A problem?" Nabiki blinked. "What could I do for you?"

"It's about this guy," Ranma filled.

"No Way Man!" Kuno snapped. "Nay, Nabiki knows nothing of this."

"Relax, I'm not going to spill your secret-" Ranma held back for a minute, seeing Kuno in some relief. Then just when Kuno least expected it.

"You are," Ranma stated.

"No way, if that happens, she'll be selling me pictures of different men instead of the Pig-Tailed Girl or Akane. Besides, nay, as if I- I like all men like that out there. It's just the one."

"Why are you even telling me this?" Ranma questioned.

"Cause thy only one here," Kuno glared.

"Uh Nabiki's on the phone, you could always tell her," Ranma stooped.

Nabiki, not being stupid, overhears. "Kuno, you like another guy?"

"Eh-" Kuno held back. "Thou must had overheard."

"Is it Ranma?" Nabiki asked.

"Eh!" Ranma fell over.

Kuno glared at the phone. "Why- that foul sorcerer! Never! How could thee ever suggest such a thing Nabiki?"

"Yeah, are you crazy Nabiki!" Ranma shouted.

"Hey, before I knew it he was after the Pig-Tailed Girl, right Ranma?"

"Shut up about that!" Ranma noted. "Besides I don't think he would've told me if it _was_ me, Nabiki."

"So, what can I do with you and this boy that you like?" Nabiki asked, with her own suspicions.

"Does he go to our school?" Ranma turned to Kuno.

"Aye," Kuno peeped.

"Nabiki, ask uh-" Ranma dropped out of thought. "What's his name?"

Kuno glared sharply at Ranma. "Like I'm going to tell you his name?"

"Look just ask Nabiki to ask _whatever his name_ is to prom," Ranma ordered.

"To prom, art thou crazy?" Kuno backing up with red across his face.

"Look, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone. I probably won't even know who it is," Ranma glared.

"Aye thy art, if thee tell Nabiki. Withal, there are chances you would; thou seem to know a lot of people there," Kuno shot back his eyes.

"Hey, I'm not telling Nabiki who it is, you are," Ranma smirked, trapping Kuno.

"Kuno, just tell me who, so I can ask him," Nabiki said loud enough that the two could hear at a distance.

"Well who is it Kuno, come on…." Ranma, trying to hurry Kuno along.

"It's uh-" Kuno sweats. "It's- um-" sweats more. "His name is uh-"

Ranma, with one finger to his dimple, tapping his foot impatiently. "Well you just tell us who it is, dammit!"

"Fine," Kuno, getting an idea. "His name is Roko- Roko Tsu-kimi."

"Uh, Kuno-baby," Nabiki paused. "I don't there is a Roko Tsukimi that goes to our school."

"Quit Women, cause there is," Kuno ordered.

"Well if he's not in our class, then, I mean his he younger then you?" Nabiki asked.

Huh, shows you what you know," He looked aside. "Aye."

"Now thinking of it," Ranma scratches his head. "I never heard of a Roko Tsukimi earthier.

"How young?" Nabiki asked.

"By a year," Kuno taking a quick glance at Ranma.

"So he's a junior?" Nabiki asked.

"Yeah," Kuno lying through his teeth.

[AN: Like he always does, MONSTER!...okay…enough of that.]

"Do you know if he's in Ranma and Akane's class?" Nabiki asked.

"I doubt it," Kuno smirking in victory. (fools.) "Don't you think Ranma would've known who I was talking about, if he was in his class?"

Nabiki smirks. "Good point." Nabiki schemes up a new plan. "Do you have is number?"

"Wherefore?" Kuno asked.

"Because, I figure if I can't reach him at school, I'll give him a call," Nabiki answered.

Kuno sighed. "Okay, fine, you win. (176)- 543-7089."

"Alright, I got it. So, I mean is he the same way, or not?" Nabiki asked.

"I- never really asked," Kuno sweated as he swallowed.

"Oh brother," Ranma rolled his eyes. "Why not, isn't he your friend?"

"I never said that he was my friend," Kuno corrected him.

"So you mean to say that he love a guy who doesn't even know you. It's a no wonder why you never asked him."

"I didn't say that earthier," Kuno responded truthfully.

"Well then what?" Ranma asked.

"It's hard to explain," Kuno looked aside.

"Well you must know him, if you gave me his number. Then again, you could've gotten in from someone else.

"I got it whence, his sister," Kuno, now practically telling a fairy tale now.

Nabiki and Ranma widen their eyes. "He has a _sister_!"

"What didn't you say something before?" Ranma bellowed.

"What his sister's name?" Nabiki asked.

Kuno sighs. "Can't you just call him, I mean doth therefore I gave thee his number in the first place."

"Just in case the call never gets through. It'll be a good back up. I mean, you want him to go to prom with you, don't you?"

"Uh- yeah," Kuno said honestly.

"Wait a sec…" Ranma thinking back. "If this Roko guy goes to prom, and he's a junior, wouldn't that mean that he'll have to be there during the figure- skating tournament."

"That's right, why didn't I think of that before," Nabiki brightened up. "So is his sister is a senior?" Nabiki asked.

"Aye, wherefore?" Kuno asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering if she was going?" Nabiki asked.

"I wouldn't know," Kuno shrugged.

"So Kuno, what is her name?" Ranma asked in wonderment.

"Nashiko Tsukimi," Kuno lied again.

"Alright cool, well I'll try tracking him down for you Kuno," Nabiki sighed. "Anyways, there's something else about prom, and make sure Ranma's here too, there's something that you two should know.

"Sure thing, what?" Ranma leaning in closer to the phone.

"Prom Queen and King, who do you two vote for?"

"Are we going to have pay for this?" Ranma asked.

"Kuno's gonna pay for our phone call, when we're done. That should take care of everything."

"I knew I was going to have to pay for this in some way," Kuno glared at the phone. (It's a good thing Nabiki is finally getting some good payback.)

"I donno, you have to give us names," Ranma said.

Nabiki gave them the names. "And take a while guess who the last two are?"

"Umm…" Ranma folded in his arms in thought. "No idea."

"Kuno."

"Me?" Kuno responded.

"And-"'

"The Pig-Tailed-Girl!" Ranma getting a bit louder.

"Exactly!" Nabiki stated.

"Wait….the Pig-Tailed Girl doesn't go to our school."

"Yeah she dose Kuno, however she just pops in and out whenever," Ranma stated.

"Well, pick already!"

"I vote for me and Pig-Tailed Girl!" Kuno announced happily.

"Uh, whatever happened to Roko;" Ranma glared fiercely.

"As thou know, two people of the same sex, can't be queen and king at prom, Tranny."

"Freakin' Queer of Furinkin High!"

"Girly-man!"

"Man-lover!"

"Okay you two, that's enough, pick Ranma, because I have to get back to work."

"Oh- um… the seconded one yous said."

"Okay, got it, but I think Ukyo wants to talk to you Ranma!"

"Uh, sure, okay then, let her on."

*While Nabiki was transferring Ukyo the phone*

"Thee ruined my dreams!" Kuno shouted.

"Dreams? Seesh, I haven't had one of those in years.

"Zip it Ranma or I'll strike you in your lousy-girly face!"

"What did you just say? I dear you to say that again!" Ranma just mad now.

"Hey, this ends tonight!"

"It's daytime, you douche!"

Ranma and Kuno, started to chase each other around, trying to beat each other. As a result, they both fell to the floor, rolling around; adding in hits. Ranma rolled on top of Kuno this time, trying to add in another punch. Kuno's hand got in the way, as he wrapped it around Ranma's throat. clawed Kuno face, trying to push him away. They continued this routine, leaving the phone questioning.

"Ranma?"

"Ranma?"

"Ranma?"

Beeeeeeeeeeep….


	6. Dance Floors and Sentina's Story

Chapter Five- Dance Floors and Sentina's Story

Sentina walked in to see the whole house a wreck. Tables tipped over, broken chairs. Toasters and can openers, on the floor. A busted kitchen light. Thing's all over the counters. Water everywhere, from the sink hose. Broken glasses and plates. Holes and chippings in the walls. Couch pillows a mess. Couch pillow feather laying around everywhere from some them….bla…bla…bla…

She looked around in horrified question. (What the hell happened here?)

"BOYS!"

She went to their room to find them both breathing pretty heavily, laying next to each other in the hall way. She went down and pull them both by their ears until they got up. "Fallow me," she said in a clam voice.

Ranma and Kuno, both just stood there in half a daze.

"What the hell is this?" She pointed to the kitchen, tracing it to the living room.

Ranma and Kuno were still both silent.

"And what the hell is that?" She pointed to the red mark starting to circle around Kuno's eye. "Okay who started all this mess?"

Ranma and Kuno, pointed at each other, with their heads hanging down.

"I would kick the both of you out on the street, if it wasn't already so damn cold out there. You two are going to stay here and clean up this miss, and I don't want any fighting, understand," She glared.

Ranma and Kuno look down feeling bad. "Understood."

"It's a good thing it's only going on 3:30, because you have until four to clean it up."

Ranma blinks. "Until four?"

"That's when I'm taking you guys to the dance studio. I'm just glad after you guys clean this up you two will be out of my hair for a while."

"But, you were out of our hair for most of the day," Ranma pointed out.

"No, I discuses your class with your choreographer," Sentina put in. "Oh and I want something to eat, so start with the kitchen first; while I got make myself a seat.

"Yes coach!" Ranma and Kuno responded.

"Oh, and one more thing," She dug through her bag and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs. "With these!"

Ranma and Kuno widened their eyes.

"And if I have to, I'll continue to hand-cuff you two, until you two learn how to get along," she threatened.

"I don't wanna be hand-cuffed to him!" Ranma and Kuno turn toward one another, giving each other death glares, inches apart.

"Too bad, now you two are going to be hand-cuffed together," Sentina finally cuffing them together.

"I'm sure that Roko would just love this," Ranma left his hand up with the chain .

"Aye, I'm sure all thy concubines would like this too."

"My what!" Ranma widened his eyes, then he narrowed them. "Take that back!"

"Never you perverted tranny!"

"You're the pervert, queer!"

"Take that back, cretin!"

"First take my back, jerk!"

"No, mine!"

"Mine!"

"BOYS!" Sentina, not believing what she's hearing.

Ranma and Kuno looked away from each other to her.

"Quit your bitching and start cleaning, you're doing nothing but wasting time."

"Yes Coach!" They both replied.

"Wait, Roko, who's that?" She asked.

"Kuno's boyfriend!" Ranma stated.

Sentina blinked. "What?"

"He is not my boyfriend- yet anyway…" Kuno sighs, and then gave Ranma a death glare. "I can't believe thee told her. I shall smite thee from telling!"

"With what, your invisible sword?" Ranma glared.

"Why you-" Kuno started to walk away dragging Ranma.

"Hey…ow…Kuno!" Ranma shouted.

Everything was already a mess, and it just got worse. With the consent bickering, pushing and shoving, the boys where using everything they had has weapons.

The two were at the wall cleaning it, when Kuno put the spray on the other side from Ranma. Ranma tried reaching for it…but no…he couldn't do it, not by a long shot. Kuno wasn't any help, seeing as he didn't move over.

"Hey, hand over the spray stupid!" Ranma voiced in.

"Umm…" Kuno thinking to himself. He looked back at the spray and then back to the wall as he started scrubbing again.

"Look, we don't have time for your bull Kuno, alright. If we don't get this done by four, who knows what our coach will do," Ranma said.

Kuno sighs. "Are thou trying to apologize to me?"

"No, I'm just trying to get done," Ranma responded. "You know, I tried helping you find that Tsukimi guy or whatever for you, and do nothing but take it the wrong way!"

"You help- thou did nothing, but end up telling Nabiki my secret!"

"You told her!"

"She wouldn't have over head, if it wasn't for you!"

"She heard it from you!"

"You're the one that picked up the phone, and dialed the number, Miscreant!"

"You're the one who told me in the first place, dumbass!"

"Thou art the one doth asked, you impudent wretch!"

"Well if it was a secret, then why did you tell me in the first place?"

"Don't get personal!"

"Oh yeah, well look at the one who's sharing secrets!"

"Well that's easy for you to say!"

"Are you going to hand me the spray or what?"

"Here!" Kuno slamming it down on his fist. "Let's hurry this up!"

"Oh I see-" Ranma giving Kuno a sneaky look. "You just can't wait until you start dancing with all those guys, once we get to the dance floor."

"Fie, I shall not stand for you insults!"

Sentina finally got up to the both of them. "Enough of your incessant prattle! I've had it up to here with you two! Don't make me force you guys outside in the cold!"

"Woe is me…." Kuno letting his head down.

"Suck up…" Ranma, making small talk, with a small voice.

"Insolent Whelp…." Kuno turning halfway back at Ranma.

Sentina sighs. "Did you two just forget what you're here for, or did you guys just beat the common sense out of you?" I'm going for a walk, I want this place sparkling when I get back, and if it's not, I'll kick you two right out of this cabin. Get it? GET IT!"

"Yes, yes," Ranma and Kuno scared for their dear life.

"GOT IT"

"Got it…" Ranma and Kuno repeated.

"Good!" Sentina went out, slamming the door behind her.

Four rolls by when Sentina came back to the cabinet; shocking enough to g to see the place pretty descent. Turning her head to the living room; she saw the boys playing video's game, while fighting over the controller, with their handcuffs still on.

Making it to the dance floor, Sentina and her buddy were talking a bit before Sentina headed for the door to leave.

"I'll come by to pick you two up when you guys are done," with that, she left.

Ranma and Kuno stood there waiting for their dance instructor to come out. They see her come out with another man, walking words them.

"I'm Natsumi, I'm your choreographer, and this is my brother-" She glanced up at him back to Ranma and Kuno. "Renshiki; he's the one who's actually going to be giving you two the lessons. I would give them, but the fact I run the place, and I'm already booked to the max- he'll have to do it."

Ranma and Kuno blinked in shocked.

"You're brother and sister?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, why, you have some kind of problem with it?" She glared.

"No, no, I'm just- surprised," Ranma turned to Kuno. "He almost reminds me of you and your dad."

"Never!" Kuno worded down with nails.

"Fine, whatever you say Kuno," Ranma turning back to the choreographers.

Along with that, Natsumi was making her leave to her other classes, leaving Ranma and Kuno behind with Renshiki.

"The problem is your boundaries, that ends today. If you can't dance with a man, you sure can't skate with a man. Let's go-" Renshiki, waiting for one of them to come up.

"Or make love to a man." Ranma smirks.

"If you know what was good for thee, you'll shut up!" Kuno grumbled near him.

"Kuno," Renshiki finally called the one over.

Kuno rolled his eyes towards Ranma in annoyance; finally walking up to Renshiki.

"Show me something?"

"What shall I show you then?" Kuno questioned.

"Anything- just anything," Renshiki declared.

"Fine," Kuno dose his move.

"Okay, that's a start, let's continue," Renshiki clapped his hands together.

The time passed as Kuno and Renshiki get into it, when Kuno, showing off in front of Ranma.

Ranma scuffed, looking aside. Obviously jealous he starts shaking his head. "So much for showing off a skaters body. I'm sure Roko wouldn't be impressed by this- Kuno!"

Kuno walked over to grab Ranma by his shirt. "What did thee just speak of? Thou wanna repeat thyself," Kuno glared fiercely into Ranma's eyes.

Renshiki came over to pull Ranma and Kuno apart. "Hey, no- no-no-no!" He pointed at Kuno. "You act right or you leave my studio."

Ranma and Kuno finally getting adjusted to everything; they start different dance techniques, and so on.

"Okay, now I'm going to let you two dance together this time, without me, ready?" Renshiki applied.

Ranma and Kuno looked at one another, until they heard _Kokomo_ by the Beach Boys. Ranma Kuno both sigh growling a bit, until they hesitated to reach each other's hands.

"huh," Ranma giving Kuno an odd look. "I don't know what's holding you back so much, this should be easy for you."

Kuno narrowed his eyes fiercely back at Ranma. "Huh- nay thee have any idea what it's like."

"Well sorry, I ain't that _precious Roko dude_ of yours," Ranma sarcastic.

"Humph," Kuno glancing away for a minute.

Kuno and Ranma, caught in a staring contest continued to dance, doing all the moves they were taught. Sentina, on the other side of the story, came back a bit earlier than expected. She, Natsumi, who was on her break, and Renshiki; just stood there, watching the two.

"Okay- okay, it's getting good. Beautiful… butterfly into a payer," Renshiki, helping them out in spots.

Kuno and Ranma separated their hands from the payer, ending up giving each other the finger.

"Let them get it out, let them get it out," Renshiki repeated.

Ranma finally tipped Kuno on his back, he was going to lift him back up, but dropped him on the floor on propose; finishing their dance.

"Okay, okay, not too bad you two," Renshiki put in, getting into a conversation with Ranma and Kuno.

"I'm not going to say wow, but wow," Natsumi put in.

"They got by 97 percent adrenaline, and 3 percent bullshit, If they wanna win the Marital Art's figure- skating competition they gotta do something spectacular," Sentina dropped in.

"Sentina, I know where this is going. How many times are you going to have to make the same mistake?" Natsumi asked.

"Until I get it right- you gotta trust me Natsumi- I'm not going to spend the rest of my in a cage of fear," Sentina's eyes fleered.

Time grew late, as Sentina took the boys back to the Cabin. "Don't get too conferrable you two, you both still have practice for the actual per skating thing.

"You mean to tell me, we can't even get something to eat?" Ranma toned.

Sentina sighed. "Well I guess, since I'm pretty hungry myself."

Ranma, Kuno, and Sentina sat the table eating lunch, when the phone rang. Sentina went to answer.

"Yes."

"Hi, I'm Nabiki Tendo, soon to be Ranma's sister- in – law," She explained shortly. "Is Kuno there?"

"Yes, he's eating lunch, hold on a sec…" She turned to Kuno. "Hey freakin' dumbass, a girl named Nabiki is on the phone."

Kuno swallowed nervously in sweat, as he went to get the phone from Sentina. "Ah, yes, what can I do for you Nabiki Tendo?"

"What's with him?" Sentina pointing to Kuno.

"It's a long story," Ranma, trying to focus on the call.

"Well, Kuno-baby, consider yourself lucky," Nabiki filled in. "He said he'll meet you at prom. Of course that doesn't explain why you didn't me is full name, Rokotaki Tsukimi. Or why his sister is actually is sister-in-law. Or why he use to be a junior who graduated two years before you. Or why he doesn't even live in Nerima anymore, but is all the way in Okinawa."

"I called him up and the phone said that there was no service. So I cheeked in on it, and they gave me a different number. He told me that he didn't even know you, he told me that his sister-in-law, might know someone by the name of Kuno. Nonetheless he said that he'll like to meet you there before you head to prom."

"What?" Kuno blinked.

"What?" Nabiki asked back. "Don't want him to meet you up there?"

"Ugh… I-I can't believe what thee just did!" Kuno shouted over the phone.

"Well- Kuno- baby I-"

"No! No! No!- No! No! No!" Kuno shrunk down to the floor with the phone in his shaking hand.

Ranma blinked, as Sentina continued to eat, not much less caring.

"What's wrong, I thought you wanted to see him?" Nabiki asked.

"That's the wrong guy!" Kuno bellowed.

"What, it can't be, he accepted to meet you, because he said he the same way," Nabiki filled in.

"How dear thee scam, and pair I Tatewaki Kuno with a stranger from another island."

Ranma snickered a bit this time.

"I wasn't scamming you Kuno, I thought I had the right guy."

"Well you don't, so I demand thee to cancel it!" Kuno yelled.

"Can't, I already brought tickets for him to prom; you know my rules Kuno. My money is un-refundable."

"No!" Kuno shouted.

"Well, good luck on your prom date Kuno."

"No! No! You can't hang up me."

Nabiki hung up.

"Why you- impudent wench!," Kuno looking aside. "Then look at the phone dead in his shaking hand. "No! No! No!- No! No! No!" He pounded his other hand on the floor.

Ranma, feeling kind of bad for whatever Nabiki done. He came over and covered Kuno's hand with his; the one that was holding the phone. "What did Nabiki do to you Kuno?"

Kuno looked up at Ranma, creating their next staring contest.

"She got the wrong guy, and she brought tickets for him to prom; which art non-refundable."

"Well-" Ranma looking aside. "It can't be that bad." He turned to Kuno again.

"Aye it is, the guy doth she thought was him, doesn't even know me," Kuno said.

"Well, at least it's a guy showing up, it's not like it's a girl," Ranma shrugged.

"Hey just because I like one guy doesn't mean I gave up on Akane or the Pig-Tailed Girl."

"So is he gay or is it just you?" Ranma asked.

"Hey!" Kuno glared. "I'm not the one who's offering my un-conditional assistance!" Kuno narrowed down to where Ranma had his hand.

Ranma quickly let go as he glared at Kuno. "Oh wait- I forgot, you aren't just gay, you like both, Pervert!"

"Why you- you fiend," Kuno in a rash vice.

"Queer!"

"Cross-dresser!"

"Two- timer Tachi!"

"Wretch!"

"Fag!"

"You homophobic pervert!"

"What did you just call me?" Ranma snapped.

"Methinks, the lady doth protest too much!"

"Douche!"

"Miscreant!"

"Jerk!"

"Moron!"

"Stupid!"

"Ah! Enough already!" Sentina, wondering how long they were going to last. "Man, you two sound worse then what a married couple are, geez…"

"What?" Kuno and Ranma shrieked.

"Okay ladies, cat- fight over, take it out during practice, and not each other!" Sentina declared. "Now come on, let's head to the storage unit!"

Ranma, Kuno, and Sentina all walked back into their practice area, where Ranma and Kuno awaited on the ice, for Sentina- for father instruction. Sentina got the board ready, and finally turned to Ranma and Kuno.

"The dance lift, the press lift, the twist lift; the side- by- side jump, and the throw jump. These are all weapons in pair- skating, used probably, you can '_slay'_ you opponent easily; used improperly you'll break every bone in your body."

Ranma and Kuno gave an odd look to Sentina, with scared looked towered each other.

"Alright gentlemen, waltz position," Sentina grinned evilly.

"You know what dude, your hand has to be on top," Kuno said.

"No way, the girl's goes on top," Ranma snapped back.

"Yeah, ergo, chick," Kuno shoving his hand on top of Ranma's; making his final point.

"What the hell did you just say? I'm not the girl, I'm stronger!" Ranma pointed to himself.

"No, I'm stronger, and don't cross-dress," Kuno

"You're the girl.

"What?" Ranma protested.

"You're my pretty lady, Saotome," Kuno getting Ranma back.

"Wait, why?"

"Because you whine like one!" Sentina bellowed. "Not only do you whine like one. Not only you dress and act like one-" Sentina threw a bucket of cold water over Ranma, turning him into girl. "But you _are_ one!"

"Who would've known, Ranma Saotome, an actual practitioner in cross-dressing," Kuno stated, then he pointed at Ranma. "Why are you dressed up as my Pig-Tailed-Goddess.

"Shut up Kuno!" A girl voice shouted. "I'm not a cross-dresser, I'm cursed!"

Kuno blinks. "So you disguised thy voice like hers too, I see." Kuno glares. "How dear thee cross-dress thyself as the Pig-Tailed Girl. Have you no shame. Is it doth thee would go so low, to insult the Pig-Tailed one. Have you no regard for women at all.

"Shut up you perverted homo! Let's fight!" Ranko called out.

Sentina veined and turned to Kuno. "And you, no one's going to listen to your crappy Shakespeare speeches, got that!"

"Got it Coach!" Kuno blinked.

"Now let's began," Sentina pouring hot water back over Ranma.

"HOT!" Ranma shouted, as he gave Sentina a death glare. "What was _that _for!"

"Well, even if you are a girl, you can't skate with Kuno in your girl- form. Remember it's men/men pair skating. If you're a man, you're going to skate like a man!"

"Girl from!" Kuno laugh. "That's a good one coach!"

Sentina and Ranma look at Kuno, showing him that Sentina wasn't kidding around.

"O.o," Kuno lost, out of words.

"Shut up and fight Kuno!" Ranma said.

"Sure, because, nay cross- dressers can't compete in men/men pair skating, innless they are a _man_!"

"Hey! No fighting you two!" Sentina called out. Losing her ability to control them. Ranma and Kuno start fighting, ignoring everything she was trying to say."

After all the hits, punches, kicks, jerks, blocks, uppercuts, cheeks, parries; other techniques they learned from their choreographer and their coach, Ranma and Kuno crash out on the line. Red, black, and blue, with some nosebleeds and cuts from their ice- skates.

Sentina stared in amazement. (This could work. And for what I have planed, they're the perfect one's to do it!) "Okay you two can't obviously handle this little lesson, so you two will be doing twice the work tomorrow. We only have one more day until your competition." She left as she slammed the door to the storage until back to the house.

Ranma and Kuno laid there on the ice.

"Thou know, this is all thy fault!" Kuno blaming Ranma- again.

"Yeah- right-" Ranma turned his head toward Kuno. "And like you have nothing to do with that!"

Both of them, magically at the same time sat up. Ranma got up fine, but when Kuno tried getting up he feel. "sisss…" He hissed in pain.

Ranma was about to leave, but came back to help Kuno up. "Come on?"

Kuno looked up at Ranma in shock. "Ranma?"

"I don't got all night you know."

Kuno grabbed Ranma's hand, as Ranma lifted him up. They finally walk off the ice- rink and go to back up and go back to the house.

"So the Pig-Tailed Girl huh?" Kuno asked.

"Drop it Kuno," Ranma warned him, not in the mood for more auguring.

"I'm just curious, why her? I mean I can see why but-"

Ranma cut him off. "Like I said, I'm cursed, I didn't choose to turn into anyone or anything."

Ranma was the first to walk in, as Kuno shut the cabin door behind him. Ranma and Kuno walked in the living room to Sentina asleep.

"She's asleep," Kuno said.

"I know," Ranma, turned to Kuno. "Come on, fallow me."

"Fallow you," Kuno narrowed in question. "Where?"

"Just come here," Ranma said.

Kuno sighs. "Alright- alright."

Kuno fallowed Ranma down the opposite hall to Sentina's room.

"Isn't this Sentina's room?" Kuno asked.

"Yes, I need you to help me with something," Ranma quickly added in.

"What steal her clothes so three could wear them?" Kuno glared.

Ranma glared at Kuno. "I can't believe you just asked me that, Pervert."

"Then wherefore art we breaking into her room for?" Kuno narrowed back.

"Just- get in here," Ranma pulling Kuno in.

"Thou know, if thee wanted to be alone with me, we could've always just went to our room," Kuno stated.

"For both our sakes, I'm going to parented I didn't hear you say that," Ranma cleared.

Kuno, breaking eye contact, looked around the room, to see the broken bed. "What happened to her bed?"

"It's broken that's what happened," Ranma implied.

"Why you?" Kuno starting to get angry.

"Hey, don't go blaming me now Kuno; I'm not the one who broke it," Ranma glared as he sighed. "I was going to sleep out here, when you caught your cold, but she was sleeping out here instead. "

"I asked her why she wasn't sleeping in her room, and then she showed me this. She said she could fix it herself, but she didn't want to for some reason. It's just, knowing about it and not doing anything about it is-"

Kuno examined the sheets on the bed. "Ranma, help me flip this mattress?"

"Why?" Ranma, getting curious.

"Hey, you wanted my help, right?" Kuno asked.

"Fine," Ranma helping out.

With the mattress finally flipped, they saw blood.

Ranma widen his eyes in shock.

"If we fix her bed, she may still not sleep in it," Kuno stated the oblivious.

"I wonder what happened?" Ranma questioned. "How did you know there was blood on it?"

"I saw some red on the bottom, I wasn't sure if it was blood or something else," Kuno put in.

"Oh."

"What are you two doing in my room?" A sleepy voice asked.

"Uh…" Ranma and Kuno turn around to see Sentina noticing the blood.

"You two wanna know what happened, right?" She asked.

"Uh.." Ranma and Kuno just stood there.

"Look we were just coming in here to fix your bed-" Ranma sallow's. "We know we've been giving you a hard time. It's just sometime we lose are tempers and then-"

"Come sit down in the living room, I'll make some tea, and I'll explain it." Sentina turned to Ranma. "You shouldn't feel the one responsible for fixing it…besides you can't. You can't fix whatever's in the room, because it's un-fixable and un-replaceable."

Ranma and Kuno sat down as she gave them their tea.

"I was 18, happily married, and pregnant… with my son," she looked down at her cup of tea. "We were moving out to our new home, when we got lost during a terrible snow storm. We needed up here at this Cabin. It didn't look like anyone was living in it. I mean there wasn't even electricity, but it was better than nothing. As soon as the snow storm passed we went up to see if anyone was renting out the Cabin. We figure we would stay there for the time being, so we could figure things out, before we got back on the road."

"We were there less than a week when we heard of the Hovers."

"Hovers?" Kuno asked.

Sentina nodded. "The Hovers were four men from a place called the Hover House.

"You are going to explain that right?" Ranma asked.

Sentina nodded again. "The Hover house, technically speaking, the _whore house of death_. You see why they changed the name."

Ranma and Kuno looked at her awkwardly.

"The name wasn't lying earthier; it really lived up to its title; it is a death sentence in there. The Hoverer house is a really filthy jail cell. And when I say filthy; I don't mean dirty bathrooms and bad smells. I'm talking about the type of people that were there".

"There lived, over- drunk men, who constantly fought. Men who would abuse women until they died. Most o them turned into sex slaves, just to try to stay alive. There was mentally un- stable people; suicidal and sex cases being the highest".

Ranma and Kuno widened their eyes.

"You could walk in there and watch someone die on the spot," Sentina pulled in. "Anyways and Hover came into our town without anyone knowing about it at fist. Of course we were just moving in, so we didn't know about it."

She took a zip of her tea. "All we heard was two women who died from rap- case. One died from Hypothermia, and the other was never found." She closed her eyes for a minute and then re-opened them. "I didn't hear about them until the day the police came by. They told me my husband was stabbed in the middle of the woods, and had died."

Ranma and Kuno, got pulled into the sadden atmosphere.

"We're sorry for your husband's loss," Kuno stated.

Ranma nodded along.

"But it was nothing like the day the four men came to-" She wiped one of her tears aside. "force my-" She swallowed. "-my baby- out of me."

"How is that even possible?" Ranma asked.

"Well, I was already in labor and already in horrible pain. My husband went out to the pharmacy to get some supplies. The roads were blocked because of another snow storm, and our telephone lines were down. An hour later, as I told you guys before the police came by." Sentina paused to take another zip of her tea."

"The police would've taken me to the hospital if it wasn't for the storm. One stuck around the house for a while trying to help me out. Things finally calmed down and they finally left. They handed me a beeper just in case if I needed any help with the baby. Which broke when I was getting…. attacked. I thought they were after me, but they drugged me. They were during this weird retrial dance- thing, I wasn't sure what it was; before I knew it, I was passed out. When I woke up-"

She lifted up her shirt half way to show Ranma and Kuno the mark on her. "I'm guessing they did some sort of C- section on me, but failed. I woke up to see blood everywhere and my baby. At first I felt some relief, but when I noticed it wasn't making any contact at all, I felt to see if it were breathing…but no. I was scared, I had no idea what to do."

She took another zip. "Later on, they took the baby away, I hide the sheets because that's the only part of my baby that I had."

"Then why are you still here?" Ranma asked.

"Two of the men died, and one went to an actual jail; they're still debating whether to execute him or not. And the last one is in Mexico somewhere. They said they weren't really strong, innless it was all four of them together."

"Besides that , this has been my home since forever. I have a good job, enough friends. I'm not going to just run after one bad experience."

"We give you are apologizes," Kuno speaking for Ranma as well.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'm your coach after all. Things well return back to normal tomorrow. And I know you two aren't going to stop fighting for my sake. Besides it was a long time ago, and I had moved on with the best of my ability."

"But there's one thing I don't get?" Ranma started.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sentina asked.

"You told me that if me and Kuno used that stuff that you gave us; you said I'll understand what I would use them for."

"Oh that-" Sentina looked at Ranma and Kuno oddly. "You mean to tell me, you two still don't have a clue about what those possessions are?"

"I have an idea, but whence from thee, it could be anything," Kuno said aside.

Sentina laughed. "That's a good one Kuno, but it's nothing special of that sort."

Ranma crackled his fingers in the air, frustrated about the whole thing. "Then what are they already, dammit?"

"Sex- toy's," she answered.

"Sex-toys?" Ranma twitched.

"I knew it," Kuno looking aside.

"So, you do get it, good," Sentina relaxed back on the couch. "Good."

"Not really," Ranma added.

"What do you mean _not really_?" Sentina asked.

"I still don't why you gave them to me and Kuno?" Ranma glared, already having an idea.

"So that you two can use them," Sentina put out.

"Nay we're using those possessions together," Kuno declared.

"Yeah, are you out of your mind?" Ranma snapped afterword's.

"I didn't say you had to use them _together_, now did I?" Sentina said.

"All I asked was for a thermometer, what gave you that idea in the first place?" Ranma, not wanting to know the answer.

"Hey, a thermometer could turn people on," Sentina said aside.

Ranma and Kuno gave out a small blush, yet also kind of disturbed.

"Don't mind by me asking, but how the heck is a thermometer suppose to do such a thing as doth?" Kuno asked.

"It all involves to heat, sweat, and numbers," Sentina, making long story short.

"I don't even know why you're asking," Ranma glared at Kuno, still tinted red.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kuno put in.

"I don't wanna know?"

"Why thou then ask?"

"Hey you're the queer?"

"Thou art the cross-dresser?"

Ranma and Kuno close enough to kiss, caught in another staring contest.

"Well you two pairing up together as a couple, is way better than having babies ripped out of your vagina".

"I've heard just about enough of this," Ranma stood up to make some hot chocolate, when the phone rang- again.

Kuno and Sentina turn to Ranma and the phone.

"Hello?" Ranma asked.

"Hey Ran-Chan, it's me Ukyo, long time no see!"

Ranma widen his eyes, and he wrapped the cord around the wall, as he walked into the living room. "We forgot about Ukyo!"

Kuno widened his eyes. "So, we did."

"What do you mean, you forgot about me?" Ukyo asked.

"Well, Kuno and I got into a fight, after we were done talking to Nabiki.

"Oh yeah, that's right Nabiki told me. So this Rokotaki guy, is he staying with you guys or what?"

"Rokotaki?" Ranma asked.

"I thought you knew who he was?"

"Kuno said something about a Roko, but not Rokotaki?"

"Nabiki said that was his full name, Roko must had been some kind of a nick-name," Ukyo put through.

Ranma shrugs. "Maybe, I'll ask him once I get off the phone."

"So how are you doing down there. It must be frustrating having Kuno come after you and your other side all the time."

"Well thanks for Sentina knocking his sword out the window, and for the air ports not letting swords on; Kuno doesn't have his with him right now."

"Sentina's your guys coach right."

"Yeah and a perverted match-maker," Ranma put in.

"Watch your mouth boy!" The coach yelled from her seat.

"What did she try to do?" Ukyo asked.

"You don't wanna know," Ranma rolled his eyes.

"What about your other side?" Ukyo asked.

"No he still doesn't get it, and Sentina changed me right in front of him too," Ranma sighed.

"Well, that's not good," Ukyo stated.

"Yeah that's because he thinks' I cross-dress like her now," Ranma glared at Kuno.

Sentina yawns. "Well I'm the sack, wake me up when you guys want your room back."

"You and Kuno are sharing rooms?" Ukyo asked.

"Yeah with Kuno being all gay on top of it, isn't helping," Ranma implied.

"Why, has he tried hitting on you yet?" Ukyo asked.

"If you count -Kuno showing off his chest to me, this morning, then yeah," Ranma input.

"Hey watch it cross-dresser!"

Ranma just spat his tongue at Kuno, as he continued to listen to Ukyo.

"Well, does Kuno like you like that?"

"No way!" Ranma shouted, but then he starts seconded-guessing. "Then again I don't wanna know, you know, if he _does_."

"Well, I mean, you don't feel the same way do you?" Ukyo asked.

"No way! Are you crazy! Are you out of your mind!" Ranma clams down again. "At least, I don't think I do."

"Well that's good, that guys a freak," Ukyo put in.

"No kidding."

Ranma and Ukyo talked a bit more when Kuno walked up to make his own coco, with some popcorn. Then he grabbed some wood and started a fire in the fire place. As he sat in the love seat eating and drinking peacefully. Ranma and Ukyo finally said their buys when Ranma hung up the phone. Ranma walked into the living room to noticed his hot coco gone.

"Hey where is my hot coco?"

Kuno held it up over his head. "I got some pop-corn If you're hungry?"

"Yeah that's if you didn't eat it all," Ranma blabbed as he went to sit down.

"Want some?" Kuno asked.

"Sure?"

Kuno took a piece and threw it at Ranma.

Ranma picked it u, narrowed at it, to Kuno. "Ha-ha."

Kuno threw another one at him.

"Hey!" Ranma snapped.

Kuno threw a few more pieces. ..

Ranma growled, but started throwing them back at him.

While getting into the pop corn fight, Kuno finished it by dumping the bowl over Ranma's head.

"Hey, Kuno, what the heck man?"

Kuno smirks as he hushes Ranma. "Sentina's asleep."

"Oh," Ranma covered his mouth, but then looked down with a frown. "She must be tired.

Kuno, knowing exactly what Ranma was talking at. "Yeah."

"That's just wrong. I mean who could do something like that?" Ranma asked.

"Let's just hope the other two don't come around again," Kuno supported.

"I'm not going to feel safe leaving her here once our competition ends," Ranma revealing more sympathy then what he planned.

"I know…" Kuno widens his eyes. "I have an idea?"

"This better be good?" Ranma lifting his brow.

"We could try finding her another boyfriend. I understand that she misses her husband and all, but nay, no maiden can spend all her live alone," Kuno put out.

"Maybe she afraid that everything will happen again. Maybe she's afraid of having a family. I'm sure no female would want to go through that twice."

"Like they even wanna go though it once."

"And where are we going to have the time for that huh? We have one day to practice and to get everything down. I say for now we should try a bit harder to sit aside our differences and win that competition. I'm sure if anything that would make her happy. At least for a start," Ranma, coming up with a plan.

"Thou have a point there. Okay, how about we call a truce?" Kuno held out his hand.

Ranma took it and shake. "Alright, a truce it is then."

The fire was starting to burn out when Ranma shivered a little bit.

Kuno picked the blanket off the love seat, covering it over Ranma. "Here"

"Huh, thanks Kuno," Ranma slightly blushed, looking aside.

Kuno shrugs. "No problem, I'm gonna stick more wood in."

Kuno done as said, as he went back to sit down. Ranma looked up Kuno from a resting position. "What's up?"

"Huh, I should've brought those toy's out, but Sentina is in our room."

"You what?" Ranma widened his eye as he shrieked.

Kuno laughed. "Relax, I was just kidding."

Ranma looked at Kuno annoyed, as he yawned. Ranma try shifting to a conferrable position, but failed.

"Nay conferrable?" Kuno asked.

"Enough…" Ranma finished.

Kuno went to pull Ranma over, so that he could lay in his lap. [AN: Why is this starting to sound filmier.]

Ranma finally shifted conferrable enough; with small a grin and blush on his face.

Kuno smirked to himself; as he resets his head against the love- seat head at the side.


	7. Cherries Dummies & an Iron Louts to Boot

Chapter Six- Cherries, Dummies, and a Iron Louts to Boot!

Ranma woke up when he ended up falling off the coach. Remembering the past events last night, he blushed as he stood up to get some breakfast.

Kuno woke up next, thanks to pound- sound from Ranma's falling. He got up and walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast as well.

"Not showing off your _skater body_ today," Ranma announced, scuffing rice down his throat.

"Is this thy way of saying doth, thee wanna be my play thing?" Kuno asked.

Ranma felt food caught in his throat, before spitting it out. "I'm going to sit here and pretend I did not just hear that."

Kuno took off his shirt, mostly just to piss Ranma off. "Looking's for free, but touching is going to coast you something."

"You're the gay one," Ranma narrowed.

"Well come on Ranma…. I'm waiting…" Kuno relaxed in his chair.

"And what makes me think I wanna touch you, huh?" Ranma glared.

Kuno leaned forward over the table, eye to eye with Ranma. "Because thou art is going to help me pay for Nabiki's phone bill, that's why."

"Nabiki's phone bill? We called Ukyo's place you pervert," Ranma picked up his plates and placed them in the sink, to see Kuno right behind him.

"Now, art thee sure you don't want to," Kuno smirked.

Ranma looked from Kuno's chest, as he glared up to him. "What makes you think I wanna touch your chest in the first place, you pervert?"

"Oh… I see…now…if not my chest, then I guess…something else," Kuno coming close to Ranma's ear.

Ranma blushed as he peeped. "Your _gayness_ is starting to starting to _show."_

"So thou _art_ curious then….I'm intrigued," Kuno studying him.

"Quit hitting on me, you horny bastard. You're starting to give me the creeps."

"Aue but come on why not, when you're so cute to pick on?" Kuno teasing him more.

Ranma quickly got away, as he went to get changed in the other room, as Kuno cleaned his dishes off he left to get changed. He bumped into Ranma who was only in his boxers, and his un-buttoned shirt.

"Isn't doth the look," Kuno's eyes attached to Ranma.

"Quiet staring, pervert," Ranma, now just getting mad about the situation.

"Wherefore art thee getting changed in our room anyway, isn't Sentina suppose to be in there?

Ranma shrugged. "She' s not in our room."

"She's not?" Kuno asked, peering in.

Ranma and Kuno gazed at one another worriedly for a moment; both thinking the same thing. They both rush to see if she was in her room. They both sighed in relief that she wasn't in there.

"Dost thee think she could be on the ice?" Kuno asked.

"Yeah, let me finish getting changed and then we'll go and see if she's out there," Ranma walking back to the room. Without noticing at first; he caught Kuno fallowing him. "Why are you here?"

"I have to get changed too Saotome," Kuno spat.

Ranma looked away. "Humph."

They both entered the room to get changed. Ranma was digging through his pack for his belt, when Kuno finally finished changing. He walked up and leaned over towards Ranma. "What are you looking for?"

"Ha-ha, here it is," Ranma grabbing his belt out of his bag. The moment Ranma got up, Kuno put his hand on his shoulder, leaning in. Ranma blushed heavily as he grew huge.

He pushed Kuno away, crawling backswords to the other side, by the bathroom. "Do- do you mind?" Ranma scowled, breathing heavily with his hand by his heart.

"Well hey, don't go crawling to me if thee have trouble kissing your first girlfriend…I was only trying to help out."

"Huh?" Ranma looked at him with a dumb expression on his face.

"Meet me back out in the kitchen when you're done," Kuno exited the room, as Ranma sighed in relief.

Once Ranma finally got done getting dressed, he went to meet Kuno out in the kitchen. "What am I here for Kuno?"

Kuno look through the fridge, knowing he saw a jar of cherries before. "Ha, here we go." He took the jar of cherries out and put them on the table.

"Cherries?" Ranma asked.

"Can thee tie a cherry steam in thy mouth?" Kuno asked.

"Uh…I wouldn't know, why?" Ranma narrowed his brow towards Kuno, in question.

"Here give it a try…" Kuno handed the jar to Ranma.

Ranma studied the jar and took a quick glance at Kuno; before he took a cherry and popped in his mouth. Observing Kuno, he tried do the same, but failed…horribly. He tossed his neck back and forth as an odd, frustrated look on his face. Ranma spat the cherry steam out and glared at Kuno. "Are we going someplace with this?"

"Aye," Kuno said, looking at his cherry steam. "See?" Kuno showing it to Ranma next.

Ranma looked at it oddly, and then up to Kuno. He folded his arms, tapping his foot impatiently, before looking aside. "Humph."

Kuno grinned at Ranma, holding the jar to him. "Here, try another one."

Ranma looked up at Kuno the jar with a mad expression on his face. "Fine."

He tried again more slowly this time. His foot tapped impatiently again, as he spat it out. "Aue man, I give up."

"Verily, I misprize thee. Nay, I never acknowledge thou were the one to avaunt so easily," Kuno issuing a challenge.

"Aue- who cares if I can't tie some dumb cherry in my mouth," Ranma sat there looking away, with his arms folded in again.

"How about this, if thee can get this down in a week, I won't have to teach you," Kuno pointed out.

"As if I want you, to teach me how to tie a stupid cherry in my mouth," Ranma glared.

"Ah…I guess Akane will be disappointed when she finds out her husband is a bad kisser."

(Bad kisser?) Ranma blushed and glared angrily at Kuno. "I'm not her husband."

"And nay, not will be, if you can't even tie a cheery steam in your mouth," Kuno bring back on the challenge.

"Are you saying I can't kiss," Ranma glared.

"Well, a horrible French- kisser… at that," Kuno grind, giving Ranma evil looks.

"What do you mean horrible French- kisser!" Ranma scowled.

"Oh come on, thee just showed me."

"Yeah, I was tying a cherry I my mouth Kuno, not French kissing."

"It's the same thing," Kuno yelped.

"No it's not!" Ranma protested.

"The inability to tie a cherry in your mouth, mean's you're a bad French-kiss."

"It doesn't mean shit Kuno!" Ranma shouted back.

"Thou couldn't French kiss with your life depended on it Saotome," Kuno stated.

"Oh yeah well I can French kiss all day, try me," Ranma mouthing off, having no idea what he's saying.

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe you should."

"You challenging me, cross-dresser?"

"Yeah you perverted queer," Ranma, felling up with confidence "I bet that I can kiss _way_ better, then what you can.

"Then bring it on!"

"It is on!"

Inches apart across the table, Kuno merely shut his eyes with an evil smirk on his face. "You have before prom Saotome. If you _still_ do not have the ability to tie a cherry in your mouth; I get to teach you."

Ranma swallows. "Fine, deal, I have it down in two days."

"Beware Saotome, it took me a week."

"Then how come I only get two days?" Ranma glared.

"You think you can pull it off in two days?" Kuno asked him.

"Well, yeah, of course I can," Ranma obviously in denial. "But that's not the point!"

"This is a challenge Saotome, wherefore art thou backing out?"

"There's no way I'm backing down," Ranma, implying _too much information_.

"Now that that's settled, let's go see if Sentina's in the storage unit."

"Right."

Ranma and Kuno finally make their way to the storage unit to see Sentina talking to Natsumi. Sentina looked up to see Ranma and Kuno. "Well, I can say I'm surprised, I'm glad you two showed up for practice, instead of having me drag you ass's down here."

"Hey you left without even telling us where you were going, what if something happened to you-"

Kuno covered Ranma's mouth with his hand, giving him a warning look.

Ranma looks down a sighs.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Sentina asked.

Ranma narrowed his eyes at her. "Hey, we were just worried about you?"

"Well don't, okay. It was a long time ago, so drop it. You two have a lot more things to worry about right now. Now get on that ice and start practicing like your life is depended on it."

"Yes coach," Kuno walked toward the bleachers to see Ranma hang is head down angry. Kuno put down his skates with a sigh. He walked back to Ranma, pulling him by the hand back to the bleachers. "Come on Saotome, we have a lot to do. Thou dost want to make it up to her, don't thee?" Kuno asked.

"Yeah," Ranma looking at his skates sadly.

"Hey Saotome, be not so down. She's just wearing a protective mask to hid her pain; just like what everyone else is going to be doing, at prom. This mask doth she wears, is probably the real reason wherefore she stays. Withal she's our coach. All coaches treat their students like dirt.

Ranma v-shaped his brows, looking at his skates. "I don't know why she taking out all her anger on us."

"Well, we weren't making her life any easier, by destroying her house. Or by our constant auguring."

"Isn't that we made a truce?" Ranma pointed out. "I mean we made it because of her."

"Aye, however, she doesn't acknowledge doth. Withal we shouldn't say anything until after practice."

"You have a point there," Ranma sliding on his other skate. Ranma and Kuno finally made it to the ice, waiting for instructions.

Natsumi left, as Sentina went to flip the board over. "Okay you jackass's I want some work done today. You two have a lot of work ahead of you. Waltz position."

Concerning over the argument, of the whole cherry incident; the fact that Ranma was already counted for the _girl part _in the pair skating, stuck to it during their practice. After doing most of the lifts over and over again, Sentina taught them some new technique.

"Okay this one of my own invention," Sentina spoke. "It's called _The Craw_ !"

"So what do we have to do?" Ranma asked.

"Well this is a special one, since you two are both martial artist. I don't use this one on everyone. So it actually involves hip-rotation and some stance work."

"Okay… so what do we have to do?" Ranma asked again.

"The first step is for Kuno has to grab your hips, tip you and spin around. The next step is for you to flip out of Kuno's spin into a double axel, got it," Sentina explained.

"Got it!" Ranma and Kuno in unison.

Ranma and Kuno skated up to each other. "Try anything prev and I'll knock you out to the rink."

"Humph," Kuno looked aside. "As if, let's get a move on Tranny!"

"I wouldn't talking queer!"

"NO! NO! We are NOT doing this again!" Sentina shouted.

Ranma and Kuno turn to Sentina, back to each other.

Ranma swallowed as he lifted his hands up. Kuno done as said and grabbed Ranma by his waist and tipped him over half way. Spinning around on his skates, Ranma finally flipped from Kuno's grab, accidently cutting his cheek.

"Ow…" Kuno let go to hold his cheek.

Ranma did his axle and then skated up to Kuno.

"Why you-" Kuno glared. "Watch where you're aiming that thing. What'd I ever dost to thee?"

"Yo, you alright man. I didn't mean to cut you. I- didn't know that was going to happen."

An already aggregated Kuno, let it go and sighed. "Nay thy fault."

"What kind of crazy move is that anyway?"

"Okay troupes, Kuno try lifting Ranma up before he flips, and Ranma watch your blade!" She ordered. "Try it again!"

"Again!" Ranma and Kuno widened their eyes.

"Yes again, I wanna make sure you two can do this, before we move on to our next _event_," Sentina stated.

Ranma and Kuno try it this time, succeeding.

"I'm impressed, you boys can break, but stay in here, I have something I wanna show you."

Renshiki came in talking to Sentina. A few minutes later they both came out with a TV. Sentina rolled a TV out, placing two chairs in front. "Come sit here you two," she ordered.

Ranma and Kuno glanced at each other, as they sat down in each chair.

Sentina looked back at Renshiki. "Sick in the tape."

Renshiki hesitant, doesn't move a muscle.

"Stick in the tape, dammit!"

Renshiki hurriedly stuck in the tape, and walked away awkwardly, slowly. Ranma and Kuno watch with their own questions in their minds.

Sentina sighed. "What do you two nimrods have that all other teams don`t have?"

"Two men?" Kuno guessed.

"Figures you would say that," Ranma scuffed looking at the side.

Sentina nods. "Well he's right Saotome, so I wouldn't comment if I were you."

"Huh?" Ranma running out of words to say.

"So, I developed a move, a move the likes of which the world had never seen. A move so revolutionary, so dangerous, they would've catapulted the team that stuck it- straight to the top."

"But like many revolutionary ideas- it such scared the shit out of the establishment. "So I quit. And I took it to the one place that shit was crazy enough to give it a try- North Korea.

"That's because all your idea's are crazy!" Ranma getting payback.

"Of course," Kuno said aside.

"Behind the Bamboo curtain-" She gave them a _look_."- they call it the Iron Louts.

She turned on the tape, as Ranma and Kuno watched.

"Look at the grace, the beauty, everything was going so well, until…"

Ranma and Kuno, cringed at the site after the women's head fell off.

Sentina quickly and nervously stopped the tape. She turned to Ranma and Kuno. "Okay now what do you say, let's give it a try."

"Are you nuts?" Ranma giving her a look.

"That- that's crazy!" Kuno pointing to the TV.

"C'mon. What are you talking about? Look after all these year, I know what went wrong. The physics were off; it was a man and a women, that's why it didn't work. You two are men, you two should be fine."

Ranma and Kuno, looked at each other in horror.

"You two are the last pieces of the puzzle, go on fit them together."

Ranma and Kuno, both nervous, but still gave it a shot anyway. They tried it again, again, and again, and missed up every time somewhere along the line.

Sentina stood up from her newspaper. "What's wrong with you guys. You act like you never skated before. The Iron Louts is nothing back a technique like the rest of them."

"This is dangerous, and you are crazy, you know that!" Ranma yelped.

Sentina rolled her eyes. "If you two can fight with skates on, as I-" she coughed. "- previewed the other day, you two should be able to do this.

"Man and here I thought Kuno wanted to cut my head off, always aiming his sword at me," Ranma talked.

"Hey as long as thou aren't cutting my head off; I won't cut thine ," Kuno implied.

The next few minutes rolled by when Sentina had Kuno practicing on a Ranma-dummy heads.

Sentina was shaping some skates, when she lifted up her goggles to look at Kuno's- _improvement_. "Try it again!"

Kuno frustrated enough; he eventually took his anger out on his practice time. He started using Ranma's dummy head as in actual target, instead of trying to miss it.

Ranma skated out the last dummy head that fell right to his feet. Ranma picked up the head.

"What are you doing Kuno, you're gonna kill him!" Sentina snapped.

Ranma sweated nervously, looking at it as horror struck is face. Then he narrowed his eyes at Kuno. "Sure… you aren't going to cut my head off."

"I'm almost there, Kuno skating around him.

They practiced till supper hit, which flew by; because before Ranma and Kuno knew it, they were back out on the ice.

Ranma and Kuno hyped in a small argument until Sentina entered back in the storage unit.

"Alright ladies, tea party over, we have less then ½ a day till the competition, I wanna see an iron louts."

Ranma and Kuno practiced, which sucked as always, until Ranma found a way for Kuno to be more precise and careful. "Yo Kuno, I'll give you a kiss if you stop taking my head off with your blade."

"Huh?" Kuno lost his focus as he accidently cut Ranma's dummy's body in half.

"KUNO!" Ranma widened his eyes.

Kuno skated by Ranma, with is head narrowing in. "Verily?"

Ranma blushed looking aside as he nodded. "Really."

"With a lousy French-kisser like you- forget, I'll pass. I actually think I prefer the actual head- cutting thing."

"Oh but Kuno, you know" Ranma, blushed, trying to control his laughter. "I'll been practicing.

Kuno looked at her suspiciously. "Really?"

Ranma got his straight face back on. "Hey, I'm not about to give up just yet."

"Deal!" Kuno, skating around, trying it again.

"Freakin' dumbass, focus more, damn it." She turned to Ranma. "Tranny, stop giving Kuno false hope, seesh…"

He and Ranma continued to practice, again and again, getting better, little by little. However Ranma's trick on Kuno did help out.

12:00 hit and the boys where beat to boot. Ranma and Kuno collapsed on their bed, side by side.

"Man…now that's what I call practice," Ranma started.

"Yeah….I know…." Kuno's words drifted off.

Ranma finally got up, digging to get his PJ's on. He walked Kuno to take his shower, when Kuno noticed Ranma's boxers dangling for the sack. Kuno, being a wise-ass, goes to strip them away from the pile, when Ranma finally went in and closed the door behind him.

Kuno looked at the boxers he held in his position with an intrigued smirk on his face. (Well this is going to be more interesting night then what I thought.) Kuno hid Ranma's boxers behind him, just waiting as he lied back down with own thoughts.

Ranma, in the bathroom started getting changed to realize his boxers where missing. (I was sure I brought them in with me. Huh? Maybe I only thought I did.) Ranma came out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist; to see Kuno laying on the bed.

"Hey Kuno did you see my-" Ranma narrowed his eyes in question. (Is he asleep?)

Kuno, only pretending to be asleep, grins to himself. Ranma went back to his case to find that they weren't there. He examined the room, and went back to the bathroom to re-check, until he finally realized it.

Ranma scowled. ( Why Kuno…you sick bastard!) He walked out again now just angry. "Hey you fake- lying pervert, quiet pretending to be asleep and hand me back my boxers."

Kuno peeked open one eye, then the next. "Nay Ranma, I Tatewaki Kuno am asleep."

"So you do have them," Ranma twitches at the thought. "You're not- wearing them, are you?"

"Nay, they're right here," Kuno held Ranma's boxers with his right hand, holding them away from him.

"Hand them over, you sick- twisted- bastard!" Ranma jumps over to try grabbing them out of Kuno's hand. When Kuno shifted them to the other."

Ranma crawled back over to try to re-grab them again. "Give them back!"

Kuno then held them evenly above his head; as Ranma made a shot to use both hand, but ended up whacking his forehead on Kuno's check. While Ranma rubbed his forehead, Kuno wrapped his arms around Ranma, holding this boxers behind his back.

"Why you-" Ranma looked from his hand to Kuno.

"Where's that kiss doth thee owe me?" Kuno asked.

Ranma blushed and looked aside. "Look I just said that so you'll practice better."

"You mean-"

"Remember we made a deal."

"We made a deal on doth to."

"No you did, I didn't."

"Why you- after all that practice."

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to take my head off;" Ranma standing- well not standing, obviously, but still held his ground.

"But- but-"

"Beside's, why you wanna kiss a bad kisser like me?" Ranma asked.

Kuno sighs. "Well- it's still a kiss."

"Give me my boxers back and then _maybe _we'll talk," Ranma narrowing an eyes at him.

"You're not getting out of this so easily, Saotome!"

Ranma tried grabbing his boxers from behind him, when Kuno sat the both of them up, holding them in the air. Ranma tried again and again to grab at them. Reaching to far back, Kuno ends up crashing down on Ranma this time.

"Ow…my nose, _smarts_ man…" Ranma rubbing his nose.

"It looks like we're both getting hurt….hey Saotome?" Kuno let out a little laughter. Without thinking we went up to kiss Ranma's nose.

Red tint covered Ranma's cheeks, as he and Kuno were caught in another staring contest. Inching closer and closer, half hesitant/half willing; they were one centimeter away, from what would've been their first kiss, until….

Ranma grabbed his boxers back and got off Kuno, before Kuno could open his eyes. Kuno felt a weight being lifted, and when he did open them, he saw the bathroom door closed again.

Kuno sat at the edge of the bed and looked at the floor. (I can't believe he hasn't noticed by now. I should try asking him. But If I bring up the topic, he isn't gonna wanna shut up until you knows the whole story.)

Ranma stood on the other side of the bathroom door his hand fist by his heart. (That was too close…way too close…Man, I don't get it, he says he's in love with another man, but he acts like he doesn't even care about him. Then on top of that he's gonna be meeting another one for prom. Then here's- me. Which I have no idea why he's coming on to me- for some reason…it's just…ugh… He hasn't even brought yep Roko guy since that day.)

Then another thought hit Ranma which just scared the shit out of him like the Iron Louts. (Could it be that he was lying all along…could I possibly be the Roko guy his talking about. I mean he saw been after my other from for so long….it's just… I never actually thought he would came on to my guys side like that. NO! NO! NO! That can't be it, it can't be. Or is it that I want to be…..Hell no! No Way! I'm engaged to Akane for crying out loud. I ain't attracted to Kuno like that. Heck I wasn't even attracted to him in my female form…or was I? Kuno seems to have some strange hold of my sometimes, it just makes me think that I….)

Ranma blushed deep red. (Maybe it's just best that I just stop thinking about it.)

Ranma and Kuno switched places. Kuno took his shower as Ranma finally feel asleep.


	8. Home Sweet Home    Not

Chapter Seven- Home Sweet Home…Not!

Sentina walked by Ranma and Kuno's room and popped celebration sprinkles on them. "Get up you two love- birds."

Ranma woke up to find Kuno's arm around him, but not cuddled up next to him earthier. He slightly flushed remembering the other night and move it out of the way. He looked at the clock six three. He's went to the sprinkles that were all over the bed and ground, but no one there. (Sentina must had stopped by to wake us up. He turned to Kuno to get him up.

He shook Kuno."Wakey- wakey pervert."

Kuno groaned still half asleep, as he slowly sat up. He was about to insult Ranma back until he saw the sprinkles. "Sentina?" Kuno asked.

"Oh else…" Ranma tossed aside the blanket, getting out of the bed to stretch.

"I can't believe it's our last day here," Kuno yawned.

"I know, it was begging to feel like home," Ranma, stretching his arms above his head.

Sentina walked by to see if they were up. "You you love-birds up yet?"

Ranma and Kuno blushed.

"Oh what would you know.." Ranma tossed aside.

"Oh I know you two are going to get up, get showered, dressed, come down for breakfast, practices until three, pack your bags by four, and get back to Nerima by five;" Sentina listed.

"In any case, I have to stop by Natsumi's place and take one of her students to the air-port, I should be back by three. So you two better practice. And by practice, I don't mean make love on the ice, or fight until you take each other's heads off earthier. I mean some serious practice, get it!

"Get it!"

"Got it!"

"Got it!"

"Good!" With that Sentina finished her breakfast and left.

Kuno, using the other bathroom, got ready, and went downstairs. He started making breakfast for him and this time Ranma as well.

Ranma got ready as he headed downstairs. "That smells good! What's cookn'?"

"This," Kuno handed Ranma some eggs, toast, and sausage.

"Hey, western food , that's defiantly a switch."

Kuno got his plate ready, as he put a glass of orange juice next to Ranma's plate. A few minutes later Kuno went to join Ranma.

"Hey Kuno-" Ranma began.

Kuno looked up from his plate. "Yeah Ranma?"

"Look, I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I don' want people-"

"I understand," Kuno continued eating.

"I mean you're not too mad at me, are ya Kuno?"

"Of course, no matter what happens; I know I'll have to put my own mask back on."

"Just like prom…" Ranma said.

"Ready for practice?" Kuno asked.

"Yeah."

Forwarding to Ranma and Kuno's practice time, they on the ice, and everything was going well.

[AN: You guys are going to think I'm going to write Until, dot, dot, dot, again, huh? Well you're all wrong. STFU!- Sorry I had to write that.]

They actually were doing good for a change. They reviewed everything they learned, about half-way. Ranma and Kuno were working on their next technique, when they literally bumped into one another. Kuno held Ranma by his shoulders from keeping them both from falling.

Ranma looked lift his head, as his eyes met Kuno. "eh…thanks Kuno…"

"Don't mention it," Kuno gazed back.

In the middle of their staring contest, Sentina went to slam the door open the door. "Damn door."

"Moron!" Ranma, just acting this time.

"Fool!" Kuno pretending to snap back, as he let of Ranma.

"Hey! Tranny, Dumbass, I said no fighting on the ice, even if it is fake."

Ranma and Kuno, blushed as they glanced at one another for a minute before they turned away from each other.

"As if.." Ranma scoffed.

"Yeah, I can't wait until this trip is over with," Kuno slipped in.

"Ready to start attacking me with, weak your sword again."

"I can't wait," Kuno replied. "Ready to be a show off again."

"Hey all you think about is yourself, and you call me a show off."

"Ready to boot people in the head like thou art a bunch of ants, because of thy over- confident ways."

"Ready to make a fool of yourself on the ice?"

"Thou art one to talk," Kuno glared. "Ready be headless."

"Ready to kiss that stranger, who's gonna meet you at prom?"

"Any day to make you jealous."

"Me jealous, as if."

"I bet doth stranger is better kisser then what thou art"

(_Better_ kisser?) Ranma glared at Kuno. "Well, how would you know? You never kissed me before. Heck you never even kissed him before."

"Yeah and I bet thee still can't tie a cherry in thy mouth."

"Oh yeah!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Oh brother," Sentina rolled her eyes. "You fools, finish practicing, I'll start lunch!"

Ranma and Kuno turned to Sentina.

"We thought you left?"

"I came back," she reported.

"I thought thou weren't coming back until three," Kuno replied.

"Fine two," Sentina rolled her eyes. "However by the time you guys get done and eat lunch, it will be three."

Sentina left to do as said, leaving the two on their own for more practicing.

"I would kiss you right now, just to prove you wrong," Ranma stated.

"Then go for it then," Kuno put out.

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe you should."

"Are you challenging me, dumbass?"

"Yeah cross-dresser," Kuno

"I'll show you, I can kiss better than some stranger."

"Then bring it on!"

"It is on!"

Ranma and Kuno, both gazed at each other intently.

"I'm waiting," Kuno replied.

"I- um…just got carried out of the way," Ranma flushed. "Besides our last challenge isn't even over yet."

"Ha, I knew it, you still figured out how to do it yet."

"It's not that."

"It's just a kiss."

(Just a kiss he says…) Ranma v-shaped his eyes together as he looked at the ice.

"Better here than Nerima," Kuno pointed out.

"Let's just finish our techniques, I want lunch," Ranma patting his stomach.

"Of course…" Kuno injected.

Three o' clock finally hit, as Ranma and Kuno skated off the ice. They packed their skates up and finally headed to the cabin. Sentina heard the door close. "You guys are just in time."

"Hey, food!" Ranma cried out in joy.

Kuno smirked as he went to take his seat at the table.

Sentina finished putting a pot of curry, in the middle of the table. "Enjoy boy's, I already ate. I'm going to start packing."

A few minutes later Kuno and Ranma finally finished up their lunch, and decided they should get packing as well. They were going through there all their stuff, when Ranma caught something Kuno_ accidently_ threw next to him.

"What's this?" Ranma asked.

Kuno turned around a little too late, to realize Ranma held Kuno's gift for him in his hand.

"Give that back!" Kuno blushed deeply.

Ranma narrowed sideward's towards Kuno. "Oh, I see, you want it back."

"Give it back!" Kuno reaching out for it.

Ranma held the wrapped box up in the air, away from Kuno. "Now what should I do with this?"

Kuno crawled over, trying to get it away from Ranma. "Give- it- back, I say!"

Kuno was half way over him, when an idea entered Ranma's brain. Ranma leaped and threw his arms and legs around Kuno, holding the box behind him. "Payback's hell ain't."

Kuno stood up, having Ranma still clinging on to him, and went to sit on the bed. "Hand it over! Give it here! I say!"

Ranma stuck his tongue at him, as Kuno narrowed in a lustful way. "Are you sure you really wanna stick your tongue at me?"

"Ha- ha," Ranma looked away, blushing. This, was Ranma's down fall. Kuno reached behind his head to get the box back. He pushed Ranma over on the other side, making him on the top. "I win."

"Aue…this is- so not fair; not to mention- very filmier."

"I call top."

"Sorry, already called it in my head."

"You can't do that!" Ranma protested.

"To bad, you're living in Blue Thunder's world now."

"I know you won't do it," Ranma comment.

"I donno, will I?" Kuno asked.

"No you won't, will you?" Ranma gulped.

"Shall I?" Kuno narrowing in centimeters to his face.

(Oh boy….I think he's serious this time.)

Just before their lips were about to meet for the second time, Sentina flung their door open. "Are you boy's pac-" Her eyes widened into a glare as she examined the room; not brothering to lay eyes on Ranma and Kuno. "What the hell is this!" .

Both of their faces grew redder than ever. Kuno froze, as Ranma kicked Kuno's off him.

"Ow…" Kuno rubbed his head.

"It's not what it looks like," Ranma, in denial.

"You guys still aren't packed yet!" She yelled.

"Yes we are- half- way," Kuno put in.

"Half- way! It looks like you guys haven't even started yet! We have to be out of here by four!" Growing frustrated she left the room.

Kuno and Ranma, looked at each other in silenced as they shrugged. Ranma narrowed his eyes at Kuno. "Hey, when did you get that back."

Kuno smirked as he stuffed the box in the bag.

"So are we going to tell me what it is?" Ranma asked.

"A gift," Kuno put in plainly.

"I meant what was inside the box," Ranma glared, knowing Kuno was being stupid again.

"Thou shall find out at prom," Kuno said.

"I will," Ranma blinked in confusion.

Four passed by and Ranma, Kuno, and Sentina where getting ready to leave.

Booted on the plan back to Nerima, Ranma and Kuno and Sentina finally entered the Tendo Dojo at six- thirty.

Admittedly Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi gloomed Ranma, sharing their un-denying love for him.

"Wo Airen!"

"Ranma Saotome what kind of monkey business are you up to with my wife," Mousse called out.

Ranma automatically picked up his leg to boot Mousse in the head. He snapped his finger with a grin on his face. "Man, I haven't done that for a while."

"Shampoo no wife of Mousse," Shampoo glared.

"What are you talking about, you were with Kuno all the time; I'm shocked Kuno wasn't past out by the time you guys got home," Nabiki put in.

"Yeah, no kidding," Akane added.

"Oh son of my, you're back," Genma hugged him. "Did you bring back any water from the spring of drowned men?"

"We were in Hokkaido pops, not China," Ranma stated with annoyance.

"It's been such a long time Ranma," Soun with tears in his eyes; over dramatic like always.

"Ranma- honey!" Ukyo pushing Shampoo out of the way.

"Woahahahaha…oh…Ranma- darling."

Kuno twitched.

"Oh Ranma sweetums…" Kodachi threw a bouquet of roses to Ranma.

Ranma looked at the roses. (Oh no.)

Rose petals filled the room with a sweet sent around it.

Ranma, was shocked that Kodachi, haven't poisoned anyone this time. "Hey, that smells pretty good. So you didn't poison anyone this time I see?"

"Consider it a break, just this once," Kodachi noted.

"Wow, it almost looks like my sprinkles, "Sentina noted.

Ranma and Kuno, flashed a little without anyone noticing.

Kuno eyes widened as Kodachi gloomed Ranma next. "Why Kodachi, thy own dear brother is gone for a week; and the first thing thee craw to when we get back, is that wreathed scandal over there. Why I never-"

"You never called brother dear," Kodachi pointed out.

"Nay thou either," Kuno twitched, watching Kodachi hug Ranma.

Ranma saw that one and rolled his eyes as he smirked. (He is so jealous.) "Payback's hell, ain't it Kuno?"

Kuno's eyes widen, as he just stood there and stared; with a spiteful look upon his face. "Why you little-" Kuno growled under his breath. "Impure, I tell ya! Impure!

Kuno wasn't the only one. Akane was just as jealous as ever.

"You're not going to meet Ranma up there Akane?"

Akane exchanged looks with Ranma. "Humph." She turned away.

Ranma sighed as he dropped his head down.

Ryoga, turning back into his regular form, goes after Ranma; just like all the other times. "RANMA SAOTOME! How dear you escape off to Hokkaido without Akane, but with another man of all things."

"I was ambushed! I had to practice, stupid pair- figure skating for the competition that's coming up Sherlock!" Ranma glared. "Besides, it seems like noting new happened here anyway, say P- Chan."

"Ha, only in your dreams Saotome!" Ryoga smirked looking away.

"Why you little-" Ranma paused when he saw Nabiki walking towards Kuno.

Ranma and Kuno. (Oh no.)

"So Kuno, Nabiki put.

"Yeah- yeah," Kuno sweated.

"I take it that we have some business to talk about," Nabiki said in a sly tone.

"Is he really going to be there, this Roko-tashi person?" Ranma asked.

"You don't mean the guy-" Ukyo thinking back. "Ohhh, Rokotaki... So Kuno is it just Roko or Rokotaki?"

"According to _Nabiki_ its Rokotaki?"

"So is Roko just like a nick name or something?" Ukyo asked.

"No, they're two different people," Ranma put in.

"Who Rokotaki?" Shampoo asked.

Genma and Saotome, look at each other and shrugged.

"Rokotaki?" Akane asked.

"How many people did you tell?" Ranma throw dagger looks at Nabiki.

"Just me and Ukyo, because she was there," Nabiki put down.

"So who is this Rokotaki guy exactly?"

"A stranger that's apparently coming to prom," Nabiki said.

"Then who's this Roko?" Ryoga asked.

"A mistake, since apparently Kuno said I had the wrong guy," Nabiki put out.

"Hey there's a _big_ difference between Roko and this Rokotaki guy," Kuno stated.

"Explain difference to us," Shampoo ordered.

"Observed," Kuno closed his eye holding up one finger. "Roko Tsukimi lives in Nerima here. He's 16 years old and a junior doth attends Furinkin High here. Which obviously means he's going to be a the figure- skating competition and, well…I'm not too sure if he's going to prom or not.

In any case he has an older sister named Nashiko Tsukimi. She's 18 and she's a senior at the same school. Our friendship is very- complicated. He's the guy that suppose to be there, however Nabiki got the wrong person, because….

According to Nabiki, Rokotaki Tsukimi is Roko, and he's nothing like Roko.

"Anyone else getting sick of hear Kuno's bull!" Ranma getting sick of listening to it."

"You'll pay for that comment Saotome!"

"You did want to know if that Rokotaki guy was going to be there," Akane on Kuno's side this time.

"Well that's all I wanted to know," Ranma said.

"Hey we weren't there Ranma," Ukyo said.

"You were on the phone," Ranma replied.

"Well I wanna know the difference," Ukyo taped.

"Yeah, what bout me?" Shampoo asked.

Ranma sighs. "Alright I get it."

Kuno cleared his throat. "Anyways, as I was saying Rokotaki Tsukimi used to be a junior here, but is now graduate in Okinawa, two years before I. I don't know this man and he doesn't know me. He seems to have a sister- in- law, who knows someone by my families' name. Nay, wherefore Nabiki would say that he's Roko.

"This is interesting…." Sentina said aside.

"You mean you didn't know about Roko and Rokotaki?" Ukyo asked.

"I've been in and out, but I have overheard some things," Sentina said aside.

"Wait a minute… how could Rokotaki go to prom if he doesn't even live in our district?" Akane asked.

"Exactly," Kuno pointed out.

"Money can do anything," Nabiki said. "So that mean's pay up Kuno."

"We called you at Ukyo's place," Ranma put in.

"Then where is my profit at, huh?" Ukyo asked.

"Yeah but you see Kuno, I'm the one who rearranged everything. Prom tickets, figure- skating tickets, plane tickets- see where I'm going with this."

Kuno glared at Ranma. "Thou know what?" He walked right in front of Ranma. "This is all your fault sorcerer!"

"Um…no Kuno, this is all your fault," Ranma reminded him.

"Thou art the one who picked up the phone and called Nabiki."

"You were the one that told her," Ranma making his point.

"You were the one to tell me to tell her."

"No, I may had told you what to say over the phone. But I didn't tell you to say that!"

"Oh boy," Nabiki said aside. "Can someone _please_ stop them."

"You're the one doth asked for the number," Kuno glared.

"You're the one who can't keep his big-mouth shut!"

"Thou art the one who planned all this mess.

"You're the-"

"BOYS! ENOUGH!" Sentina finally yelled at last.

Ranma and Kuno both turned to Sentina. "I don't need nose bleeds, blood on the sheets, another house destroyed, or any heads falling off; so on, and so on-" She rolled her eyes. "-before competition."

"Oh my, what did happen back there?" Kasumi asked, coming in from the kitchen.

"Lots of stuff," Sentina answered for them. She turned to them from Kasumi. "The Martial Art's pair skating competition will start at 20:00 hours sharp."

"20:00 hours sharp?" Ranma questioned, as he glared. You are going to explain that right?"

"She means's at eight Saotome," Kuno informed him.

"Oh, here's your sword back Kuno."

Kuno brightened his eyes as he grabbed on to his sword; already pointing it at Ranma. "This is the end of the line for you Saotome!"

"And I've got a little Tip for you," Ranma narrowed angrily. "Get to the POINT?"

"Soon you'll be wearing my sword like a shish kebab!" Kuno posed in.

"First you better stop waiving it like a feather-duster," Ranma avoiding his attacks.

Nabiki looked over to Sentina. "What did feed them?"

Sentina turned to Nabiki and shrugged. "Food."

Her eyes adapted to the Ranma and Kuno picture. "Did you two not get enough practice in?" Sentina questioned. "I'm pretty sure I _worked_ the two of you, hard enough."

"Thou dare taketh that tone with me, o vile one?"

"Yo Kuno, watch where you're aiming that thing!" Ranma yelped.

"Wretched fiend! I shall smite thee, and take back Akane and the Pig-Tailed Girl!"

Ranma rolls his eyes and sighed. "Oh, come on Kuno, don't you think this is getting a bit old."

"I figured at least you two would be jet- lagged, but boy was I wrong about that too." Sentina put her finger on her chin in thought, as she smirked. "Man If I were to rewrite the alphabet, I would put U and I together.

Ranma and Kuno, both stop for a minute and turned to Sentina, with death glares written on their faces. "

"Yeah? Well, if I were to rewrite the alphabet I would put F and U together," Ranma spat.

"Get our point?" Kuno questioned.

Sentina just side and shook her head.

The whole neighborhood was watching in somewhat of a confusion. Nevertheless Ranma and Kuno continued fighting.

"Hey, watch the blade dumbass!"

"Stay still, Miscreant."

"I'm not the one you should be aiming for!" Ranma shouted back. "You aren't slicing my head off pal. If you do, I'll boot you to another obit."

"Doth happened more times than I, myself can count ," Kuno implied.

"That's because of your sloppy work!"

"Sloppy? You're just jealous of my new talent!"

"Jealous, you just copied off a man and dead girl from Korea," Ranma peeped.

"Hey, it's not like I see you doing it, wretch!" Kuno shot back.

"W_ay _better then you can. At least you won't see me slicing your head off every five minutes."

"Oh yeah."

"Oh yeah."

"Oh would you two just drop it already," Nabiki complained.

"Yeah, aren't you suppose to be their coach?" Akane asked.

Sentina turned to Nabiki. "It's hopeless."

Kuno looked at Sentina. "This cretin couldn't take on my position, doing the Iron Louts. He'll lop my head off the minute he tries."

"I can do it, without cutting your head off, all day long, try me!"

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe you should."

"Challenging me again , weirdo ?"

"Yeah," Kuno scuffs. "I bet you couldn't do it, even if your life was depended on it.

"Then bring it on!"

"It is on!"

"Good then, it's settled, I'll meet you two at eight," Sentina filled in.

Ranma and Kuno both turn to Sentina with big eyes. "Huh?"

Sentina was about to leave, until she realized she forgot something. "Oh, and here-" she held out the bag to Ranma and Kuno. "You guys left this behind."

Ranma and Kuno's eyes widened.

"Why'd thee bring such a thing as doth here?" Kuno glared.

"Are you crazy?" Ranma, giving Sentina an odd look.

"This stuff belongs to you two now. I don't want it anymore," Sentina but in.

"It's not hunted is it?" Kuno asked.

Ranma turned his head and gave Kuno an awkward look. "Look, hunted or not, get that crap out of here."

Everyone started leaning in to see what was in the bag. Conversation swarmed the room until the bag got ripped about, and everything from it, fell to the floor.

"Sake?" Nabiki asked.

"Maybe expect for that, they could find their own," Sentina taking the bottle back.

"Hunted- beer?" Ryoga asked to himself, looking at the stuff oddly.

"A rope?" Mousse questioned. "Hey I could use this." [AN: And _not_ for the same reasons as Ranma and Kuno.]

Ranma went red, as he dropped his head. He extended his arm to rip the rope away from Mousse. "Give that back- you don't know where it's been.

"It's been in my treasure chest," Sentina responded dolly.

"Isn't she gone yet?" Ranma peaked up at Kuno.

"Not anymore," Kuno glared.

"Candles smell good," Shampoo sniffed.

"Hey, a lighter, I could use that," Soun cut in.

"Well….that wasn't supposed to be in there, but you can have it."

"Hey body cream and lotion," Ukyo said. She turned to Ranma and Kuno. "If you guys aren't going to use it, can I?"

"As long as it gets out of here."

"She get's lotion but I can't have the rope," Mousse complained.

"Fine, take your stupid rope."

"Black fuzzy hand-cuffs," Ryoga lifting them up, looking at them weird.

"Purple-" Shampoo studied the pinky cuffs. "What are these?"

"Pinky cuffs," Sentina let out.

"Oh….pretty, can I have Ranma?"

"Sure thing Shampoo," Ranma more relax.

This time Kuno flushed as red as Ranma.

Ukyo looked at the bag wired. "Potpourri?"

"I could use that," Kodachi said standing over Ukyo. Then with a quick shot, she snatched the bag away from Ukyo.

"Hey!" Ukyo protested.

"So brother dear, what were you planning on doing with all of this stuff, huh?" Kodachi understanding some of the possessions.

"Uh," Kuno's eye lids jumped. "Nothing sister dear."

"Yeah, that's right, we didn't do anything with all that junk," Ranma glared.

"Well, excuse me, for not owning boxers and wrapped up gift-boxes."

Kuno and Ranma shot death glares to her.

"That's not very funny you know,"

"Out of all the things I was planning on using this stuff for…well….I never thought I would have to them for a garage sale."

"A thermometer?" Nabiki questioned.

Kuno and Ranma shot double death glares to her. "YOU PACKED THE THERMOMETER!

"Well…I wasn't about to use it again. I don't want your germs on my medical supply," Sentina pointed out.

Ranma and Kuno sighed, caught in a small staring contest, thinking about their trip.

"Then may I keep it then?" Kasumi asked.

"Uh, are you sure you want that Kasumi?" Ranma asked.

"Well, the other one's getting kind of warned out; it's hard to see the numbers on them."

"It's up to Kuno, he was the one that was sick," Ranma pointed out.

"If you want it…" Kuno relayed on his words.

"Well, now that that's done, I shall be on my way. Meet you boys on the ice," With that Sentina took off.

"Didn't I tell you to hide that thing?" Ranma referring to the bag.

"Uh…I don't remember you telling me that," Kuno in denial.

"You left it out on propose didn't you?" Ranma glared.

"Uh…I um…" Kuno stood still.

"Ugh…I knew it," Ranma now just frustrated and mad. "Kuno I'm gonna kill you."

"Not if your head falls off first," Kuno glared back.

"Good thing you were the only one sick," Ranma punched in.

"It's a good thing, I'm the one who decides how far my blade goes," Kuno eyeing him back.

"I see you gotten _better_," Ranma mocked.

"I see you still look like one of those dummies, with that worthless-girly face of yours.

You ruined her house.

"House! Shit, I know I did, but so did you," Kuno snapped back.

"Zip it Kuno, just zip it, or I'll punch you in your crap-lousy face."

"This end's now, foul sorcerer!"

"This is far from over, Tachi!" Ranma glared.

Ranma and Kuno where now face to face and inches apart.

"How dear thee say doth, mind repeating doth again Sorcerer."

"No problem Moron!"

"That's Tatewaki you blabbering idiot!"

"You're the dumbass, stupid!"

"You're the dummy, Tranny!"

"I'm not a cross-dresser you queer!"

"Impudent wretch!"

"Insignificant jerk!"

"You impure fool, you can't even kiss!"

"Yeah I can, Douche!"

"Nay, Insolent whelp!"

"How would you know, you- two-timing pervert!"

"Pervert, you're the one with all the concubines, you wretched fiend!"!"

"Take that back, peeping Lech!"

Everyone was watching them back and forth, back and forth without a word.

"Never, wench!"

"Whore!"

"Hey I don't sleep with girls to get money, you miscreant," Kuno glared.

"That's right I forgot, you sleep with both, you sick twisted bastard!"

"Only you could pull that one off vile wretch!"

"You don't see me showing off my chest to get guys, weirdo!"

"You don't see me flashing my chest to win a fight, cheater"

"You're the fake, fag."

"You're just jealous that you don't' have a skater's body like mine, you homophobic pervert"

"I'm way more built the you, slutty man!"

"At least I don't dress like one!"

"I'm cursed you asshole, screw you!"

"You too!"

Eye to eye, and almost lip to lip- again.

"ENOUGH!" Nabiki said getting annoyed.

They both held gave each other the _finger_, as a result from them going any father. Everyone stood in silence and wide open eyes.

"Okay that's enough!" Soun laid down.

"Ranma, where on earth did you get a foul moth like that from?" Genma grumbled.

"Same goes for you brother dear?" Kodachi said aside.

Ranma and Kuno, both closed their eyes and pointed at one another.

"There's no way," Akane said disbelieving.

"It must had been that coach of theirs," Mousse put in.

Ryoga came over and put one hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Well Ranma, it looks like you finally met your match!"

Ranma, obviously pissed off at the moment, shrugged Ryoga off. "What the hell do you mean by that, huh pig breath?"

"Hey, watch who you're calling pig breath!" Ryoga shouted.

"GUYS!" Everyone shouted.

Kasumi laughed a little, as she looked at the clock. (They're such good friends.) "If you guys want to be at her competition it's already six-thirty."

"Then how about we head on out," Soun implied.

"And we should spate you two for the time-being," Nabiki put in.

"hum-hum," everyone agreed.

"So, it must be true then, Kuno really is…" Ukyo thought to herself.


	9. Martial Arts Figue Sk8ting Competition

Chapter Eight- Martial Arts Ice- Skating Competition

Azusa "Two men skating together? And in our division, no less! Why, Mikado ? Why are we being singled out for the greatest suffering the world has ever known?"

"I don't know, Azusa; those two are just a couple of freaks," Mikado cleared in.

"Yeah, and the media loves freaks," Azusa put in.

"It makes my blood boil," Mikado's eye lashed on fire. "You know I`m not a violent person. But I would like to hold them down and skate over their throats."

"We have come up with a plan Mikado," Azusa said.

"Yeah otherwise we'll also let down the funky bunch," Mikado in thought. Then something else was brother him. "So Azusa, do you know who this Kuno guy is?"

"Yeah, I invited Marine Ann to the skate competition."

"You- you what?" Mikado cringed his hands together. "Why you insolent little brat, no one wonder there's two guy competing against us!"

"I didn't ask him to compete, I just wanted to see my Marine Ann again," Azusa whined again like a little kid.

"Then how did he get in anyway?" Mikado asked.

"Sentina was the one who was looking for them. Maybe Ranma Saotome needed a partner; I just thought Akane Tendo would've been his partner," Azusa pointed out.

"So much for my kiss of love for this year," Mikado sighed. "Besides, I still have a score to settle with that Saotome brat."

"Don't you dear hurt my Marianne!" Azusa ordered.

"Please, it's not like I have any real grievance with that Kuno guy; at least not yet so far.

The Tendo's, Saotome's, Kuno's, Shampoo, Mouse, Ryoga, Ukyo, and however else I forgot, finally made it up to the Martial Arts_ Single's _figure-skating competition.

The speaker finally hit the metallic mic, as she spoke for the two competitors.

"Hey all you very excited fan's out there, welcome to the Martial Arts, single's figure skating competition! On the right, we have our champion on the right, Azusa Shiratori! On the left we have a brand new skater on this rink Mashi Hitori!"

Everyone on the right bleachers where for obviously rooting for the man on the right, Mikado. Everyone on the left, for Mashi.

Though with Nabiki sitting between Ranma and Kuno; they still bickered back and forth, throughout the event; about what they _meant_ before.

"Then why won't you just join _boyfriend_ then," Ranma scowled, obviously jealous.

"Thou jealousy's showing," Kuno narrowed in over Nabiki.

"Not like your gayness, go right ahead take him to prom then, Ranma narrowed in."

"Art thee dear to challenge me, Tranny?" Kuno glared.

"You know it, Dumbass," Ranma finished turning away.

With that Kuno got up and left.

"Did that bastard just leave?" Ranma narrowed with a glare.

"Yeah, I think he just did Ranma," Nabiki put in.

"That jerk!" Ranma was about to throw his cup of soda out of the way to go after him, but resisted when Nabiki noted out something to him.

"Maybe you should just leave the poor guy alone for while. He probably just needs some time to himself. You, chasing him, isn't going to solve anything. I'm sure he'll be back Ranma."

"He better..." Ranma let out in anger.

More the event led on, the more Ranma felt nervous, about Kuno not coming back. With his v- shaped brows, he was at edge of seat, worried.

Azusa and Mikado finally switched places, as Mikado took on a girl named Cho Miku.

Azusa, surprising, saw Kuno walk out of the building on his own, as an evil smirk grew on her face. Kuno sat down on the steps drinking his own drink in thought. Azusa, coming up with her plan, un-planed, sneaks up behind him and pounds him with her mallet. She dragged his knocked-out body to one of the cabs that she and Mikado had taken.

The event was closing to an end when Cho and Mikado had a few more techniques to perform. Ranma fidgeted in his seat, as he crush the soda can in his hand. The others glanced back and forth at him to the rink; obviously knowing that he was worried about Kuno.

Nabiki looked at Ranma awkwardly. "Are you okay?"

Ranma finally threw, what was left of the can aside, as he got up and left.

Nabiki rolled her eyes. (I knew he was worried.)

Ranma cheeked around the theater as he explored father and father. From Nerima's ice rink, to his house, to the dojo, the cafes, Ukyo's, everywhere….no Kuno. He stopped by the last place where he thought Kuno might be.

"Sentina?" Ranma asked, watching her getting ready for the event. "Yeah Tranny what do you want?"

"Uh," Ranma looked towards the ceiling twiddling his thumbs. "I was wondering if you know, Kuno might be here.

"Nope, I haven't seen him all day." She turned to him. "Why?"

"Do you know where he might be?" Ranma asked.

"With you," she stated, giving him a look.

"Uh, never mind-"

"You two got in a fight, he left, and now you don't have a clue where he took off too, huh?" She guessed narrowing her eyes at Ranma.

Ranma nods. "How did you know?"

She rolled her eyes. "You two are so obvious."

"Do you think he'll come back for our competition?" Ranma asked.

"He better come, or I'll kick his ass."

Ranma sighs worriedly.

Sentina handed him a piece of gum. "Here, have a pack."

"Uh, thanks," Ranma taking the pack. He went to sit down as he sighed. "I looked everywhere.

Sentina put down her paper work, and sat on the bench, next to him. She looked directly at him. Ranma stared back, knowing by her tone, that whatever she was about to say, she was serious about it.

"Look, I don't usually do this, and I know I never told you or Kuno about this, but I use to live with my younger sister; before I came up here to the Cabin. She was a good sister, a friend, someone who I could count on during the hard times."

Sentina looked aside and back at Ranma. "She was very cheerful child, and whenever something went wrong, or if she was down, I usually- well talked her out of it."

Ranma blinked. "What does this have to with Kuno disappearing?"

Sentina cleared her throat and grabbed both of his hands in hers.

"Huh?" Ranma, now confused.

She looked straight in his eyes. "Do _you_ think Kuno is going to come?"

"Huh," Ranma rolled his eyes. "How should I know."

She shot in intent look, thinking. "You _do_ know that Kuno is in love with you, right?"

"HUH!" Ranma's eyes grew huge.

"What, you mean to tell me you haven't noticed."

"Well I know he's a pervert," Ranma lifting his eyes up to the side. "And I know he tired hitting on me over the week. And I know that he's insanely obsessive over my girl side."

Sentina smirked. "See, look at that, he already love's the half of you," she punched him at the side of his arm.

Ranma gave her a small grin, when he noticed it getting really cold in there.

"Stay there," Sentina went to get a small blue blanket out of the rink's storage room. She tossed it to him. "Here"

"Uh, thanks," he said with a quick glance.

"Really?" Mikado asked, after the his part of the competition, obviously winning against another new skater named Cho.

"Hum-mum," Azusa replied happily.

Mikado and Azusa got their things ready for the pair's skating competition, as everyone else awaited in line for tickets.

[AN: This fanfic is just getting too long. *Sighs*]

Timing their plan perfectly, Mikado and Azusa headed out the door, to the car; the one with Kuno sleeping in it. Mikado and Azusa got in the back for some finishing touches on Kuno.

Azusa giggled. "Let's doddle on him."

"Yeah and put all the blame on Ranma," Mikado grined evily.

"Ohh…that's a good plan Mikado."

Azusa drew pictures, while Mikado wrote insulting notes all over Kuno; with the final touch that pushed Kuno over the edge. '_Ranma Saotome was here_.'

Their diver took them to a empty filed behind Furinkin High. They dragged Kuno to another store unit, tied him up, and stuffed him a locker; locking the outside of course.

Azusa kept the key as they headed out for something to eat.

Ranma was laying down the phone to his hear, constantly dialing and re- dialing numbers. "Er- ugh, I can't get through to him," he shot up.

Sentina looked at Ranma worriedly; sounding serious, but joking at the same time. "You know, you shouldn't really on the phone for everything.

Ranma, catching on, narrowed his eyes at her. "Shut up."

"What?" she shrugged. "You know it's fun watching you get all love- sick over him.

"Ugh!" Ranma clenching the phone in his hands, ignoring Sentina's last comment. He finally tossed the phone by his feet as he laid back down.

Sentina shook her head as she smirked.

In the locker.

"Help!" Kuno called out. "Somebody get me out of here!"

At first it was useless until a good 10 minutes passed by. Lucky enough for Kuno, some old janitor walked by as he had another key to let him out. Kuno fell out with his hands and feet tied.

"Hey, aren't you suppose to be at that skating competition?" The old man pointed.

"I would be if I had something to cut these ropes." Kuno paused and looked at the man. "Well, do you have something or not?"

"Oh, yes, yes.." The old man got a sharp blade, letting Kuno's arm release from the rope.

"Give me that!" Kuno took the blade out of old man's hands, in a hurry. He cut through as quickly as he can. "Whoever invented rope is a real a- hole." After that he ran outside the storage/supply room.

He stopped when he found a phone and started to call for Sentina. However, before he got the chance to dial the number, two figures stood before him.

"Humph, who are you?" Kuno narrowed.

"Remember me Marianne?" Azusa asked with a bright smile.

"So you must be Mikado Sanzenin?" Kuno widened his eyes with a suspicious look. "What are you doing here?"

"It's about your partner," Azusa said.

"We saw the whole thing," Mikado, sounding serious.

"What thee speak of?" Kuno glared in anger, running even later.

"We saw him exit out the stadium all angry," Mikado continued.

"That must had been one boot to the head," Azusa tapping her fist on her head.

"We saw him sneak your body into one of the Taxi's cars. The Taxi driver informed us of you were, so we went to come find you."

"Then how did I get locked up in a locker?"

Mikado and Azusa, looked at one another shrugged.

"Like I said, we only told you what we saw," Mikado put in.

"And why should I trust _you_?" Kuno glared.

Azusa pointed the mirror told Kuno.

Kuno saw the words. '_Ranma Saotome was here_.'

Mikado and Azusa saw a horrible look in Kuno's eyes.

Kuno grabbed roughly on his shirt. "Why you wretched scoundrel! You'll pay for this. YOU HERE ME YOU FOUL SOCERRER! YOU'LL PAY!" Kuno shouted at the top of his lungs.

Mikado put his hand out. "We'll meet you on the ice- rink, try not to be late."

With that Azusa and Mikado, left to get a ride back leaving Kuno behind. Kuno still feeling a little un-sure of everything, decided to call Sentina; the manager put him through to Sentina's room.

The phone rang, making Ranma jump up back in sitting position reaching the phone, until he was stopped by Sentina's hand in the way.

"Let me handle this," she answered the phone. "Who's calling?"

"It's me Kuno, where's Ranma?" His voice sounding harsh.

"He's been here starting at a pack of gum for the last 30 minutes; what did you do to him?"

"What did I do to him? What did I DO TO HIM!" Kuno yelled. "What did he do to me?"

"Where the hell are you, you freakin' dumbass?"

"I'm at the school!"

"At the school!" Sentina shouted. "Why are you at the school!"

"I donno ask Ranma!"

"Fine I will, but, you better get your ass down here before you and your partner are disqualified."

"I'm on my way!" Kuno slam the phone.

"Ranma, you said you cheeked everywhere-" Sentina paused.

"I did," Ranma noted.

"Did you cheek the school?" She asked.

"The school! Why would he be at the school?"

"I donno, he told me to ask you," Sentina flattened.

Ranma shrugged. "How should I know, I was here."

"Well something screwed you and Kuno over," Sentina put in an angry tone.

"Is he coming?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, he's on his way."

Ranma jumped out of his seat, until Sentina's hand stopped him again. 'Where do you think you're going?"

"To meet Kuno."

Sentina shook her head. "Not- huh, you stay here. Not only do I find something suspicious going on, but millions of people are going to be entering the stadium soon." She sighed. "Just wait for him, okay."

Ranma closed his eyes and dropped his head. "Erg.."

"Besides, you need to get ready," Sentina said, handing Ranma is things.

"Right," Ranma walked towards the boy's locker room, as the doors the stadium opened.

Kuno, pissed as ever, looked like he was about to kill Ranma.

Ranma stood there surprised. (I knew Kuno and I got into another stupid argument, but I didn't think he would be this mad.) Then he noticed the markings on Kuno. "What happened to you?"

Kuno walked up, and picked Ranma half - way up by his shirt. "YOU DID THIS! YOU FIEND!"

"I did _what _again?" Ranma glared back with a nasty tone.

Kuno let go of one hand and pointed to his clothing. "THIS!"

"Ranma looked down at his shirt, reading it. "Ranma Saotome was here…" His narrowed turned into a scowl towards Kuno. "What makes you think I did this, huh?"'

"The evidence obviously," Kuno answered.

"Why would I write that on your gi anyway huh?" Ranma asked as he pointed to the message on Kuno's gi. "That isn't even my writing!"

"To make a fool out of me!"

"Trust me Kuno, if I wanted to make a fool out of you, I could find better ways better to do it!"

Kuno pulled Ranma closer to him. "First you whack me in the head, then you tie me up. After that you had some crazy cab driver drop me off at the school. Nevermind how I needed up in a locker in the supply room in the back of Furinkin High! Art thee trying to get rid of me. Do thee not want to be my partner for this event.

"Hey buddy, I didn't want any part of this, but-" Ranma, could tell that Kuno was pretty upset. He had to find a way to calm him down before their match. Ranma looked up in Kuno's eyes, and carefully and slowly wrapped his arms around Kuno. His voice was low next to Kuno's ears. "Do you really think…that I…would have the motive to do anything of this things right now."

Kuno tightened his grip on Ranma, pulling him centimeters toward his face. Thinking twice, Kuno loosened his grip and warps his arms around Ranma's shoulders.

Ranma, blushed deeply remembering what Sentina said to him. (If Sentina's right, then wouldn't I be that Roko guy. Or it could be both us, including that Rokotaki guy. But Kuno said it was only one, and he has never met Rokotakiyet.)

Ranma and Kuno, finally hear people starting come into the ice- rink, as they slowly let go, with their eyes still glued to each other. They dropped the topic to get ready, as they finally headed out on the ice.

They both stood their looking at their opponents across from there.

"So if it wasn't you then who was it?" Kuno asked Ranma.

Ranma wore a mean look on his face. "Who do you think man; the people standing right in front of you, our real enemy's."

Kuno narrows his eyes as he turned from Ranma to the other team. "Them."

Ranma nodded his head. "Yeah."

More screaming fans filled the rolls as the speaker started her roll.

"Hey all you fan's out there, Welcome to the Martial Arts _Pair's_ Staking Competition. I know how eager you all are for this exciting event, I know I am."

She continued as the crowd cheered on. "On the left side this time we have two older rivals from Furinkin High, Ranma Saotome and Tatewaki Kuno! And on our right we have victors from the singles tournament Azusa Shiratori and Mikado Sanzenin. Wow, listen to that crowed go wild. Let's get ready to rumble!"

The pair teams were now face to face, once again.

"Hey is Mikado the molester," Ranma waved.

Mikado, struck by the opening, he almost fell off his skates. "Why you-" He calmed his voice as he gave an evil smirks. ""I'm not one who brought a man of all things on the ice."

Ranma growled, clenching his hands together at his sides. "You two were the ones who wanted us.

"Yeah, and thanks to you I can't start off with special greeting this year, " Mikado added.

"Look I don't why you want to challenge us. I bet you fair and square last time, and Kuno wasn't even there."

"He was with me," Azusa pointed to Kuno.

"You guys were on the same side that time," Ranma narrowed.

"It was something that your pretty blue partner, and her partner, my pig-tailed pretty, where talking about; something about having your honor restored. You may made us look like fools last time, but this is where it ends, Saotome."

"Wait…if this is supposed to be men/man pair skating, then how come you aren't with a guy."

Ranma turns to Kuno. "It's not, they just wanted the both of us to come down."

"Well, I excepting you to come your partner, Akane Tendo, or Pig tailed one. But it turns out, _stupid _here, end up wanting to see Marianne again."

Kuno eyes widen. "So you fought Akane and the Pig-tailed one!"

"Oh boy…" Ranma put aside.

"Yes, and they both got my special greeting."

"Then why would you want to see them again?" Ranma glared.

"My special greeting re-news every year. I just figured I would start with Akane or Pig-Tailed one this year.

"Special greeting?" Kuno asked.

Ranma turned to snap at Kuno. "Don't ask!"

Ranma, being ignored, Mikado explained it very clearly to Kuno. "Every year it's an obligation of mine to kiss more than a thousand women."

[AN: I just made up the idea that he had to re-new it every year.]

Kuno narrowed his brow as he pointed to Mikado. "How dear thee steal a kiss from Akane Tendo and the Pig-tailed girl's lips. Have you no shame amongst for which thou have done. I shall smite thee in battle for pulling on such a cleaver poly such as doth.

Ranma narrowed his eyes towards Kuno. "As if you're the one to talk; you're no better yourself."

Kuno's lift eye twitched in anger, as he glanced at Ranma. "Why you-"

Ranma ignored him for the time being. "Yeah two girls and one guy, if you want to put it that way."

"Huh?" Mikado looking aside. "I don't ever re-call kissing a guy."

"One guy?" Kuno tuned to Ranma, seeing Ranma's anger.

Ranma scouted closer towards Kuno, in a low voice. "He mistook me for the Pig-tailed girl, and pulled a fast one on me; when I was, in your words, _cross-dressing_."

Kuno twitched. "He what?" Kuno turned toward Mikado. "Why you fiend! You shall pay!"

Kuno started going after Mikado.

"No, Kuno!" Ranma shouted.

Mikado simply scooted to the side, as Kuno's face hit the ice. "You have learned how to skate by now, haven't you?"

Ranma slapped himself in the face. "And I call my so- called partner!" He helped Kuno out of the ice; he turned to Mikado. "Shut up and fight."

Azusa skated in the way, dragging Ranma away.

"You stay away from my Marianne!"

"Ahhh…." Ranma holding his arms out, trying to get out of Azusa's grip. "Kuno, do something!"

"I'm not your Marianne!" Kuno protested, and went to save Ranma from Azusa's grasp, to find out he was too late.

Mikado cut Kuno off. Making him fall, catching Ranma's hand.

"Wow, and already for the new year, and Mikado and Azusa pull off the couple cleaver once again! Wow, what an amazing event, what a day, what a site."

Nabiki, setting next to Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Ukyo, in the front row, narrowed her eyes. "And they say teenage girls get excited."

Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi cheered from the sidelines, while Akane was in thought.

[AN: Yeah, yeah you're going to ask by now, why Shampoo, Kodachi, Mousse, Ryoga, Kasumi, Soun, and Tendo are there, when they don't even go to the school. Well let's just say it's Ranma ½ and things like this happen all the time.]

(Why are they doing the Goodbye Whirl, Ranma and Kuno aren't a couple.) Akane thought.

"Hey wait," Ranma looking back and forth. "What are you guys doing the Goodbye Whirl for, we aren't a couple.

"This is version number two," Mikado smirked. "It would seem unfair if you already knew what we were doing, so this one's a little mixture between the Goodbye Whirl, and the new invention Azusa showed me. Oh, and you don't have to be a couple for this one."

Having Ranma and Kuno in the air, Mikado starts spinning, creating smoke in the air. "You two have one or two choices. Earthier the two of you let go early, and Ranma ends up attacking Kuno. Or the both of you end up with the same result as Ranma and Akane, which one will it be.

"Let go you idiot, I've been through this before, I know what I'm talking about."

"Me let go, now?"

"Yes!"

"Nay, I shall not!"

"Kuno!"

"No way!"

"Look, it's earthier I knock you out, or you break every bone in your body!"

"Look, none of that is going to happen alright," Kuno said.

"How would you know?" Ranma asked. "You've never been through this before, now let go!"

"Why won't you let go?" Kuno asked.

"A little late for that now, don't you think?"

"I have a plan!" Kuno warned him.

"A plan? What kind of plan can _you_ come up with, while we're like this?" Ranma asked shockingly.

"This kind," Kuno uses almost all this strength to pull himself closer to Ranma. "But I need a better grip, so you need to give up one hand Saotome!"

Ranma widens his eyes, as Kuno wraps his arm around Ranma neck. "Okay, let go of the other one."

Kuno wrapped the other one around, while his legs warp around Ranma waist.

Making the weight distribution to heavy, made Azusa and Mikado loose balance and fall. Ranma lands in a horse stance on the ice, with Kuno still tugged to him.

"Wow! This is an amazing event folks. The crowed is going wild, and none had seem to wipe out yet. This is truly amazing!"

It took a couple of minutes for Ranma and Kuno, to spate, as they studied the fallen'.

Ranma turned from them to Kuno. "How- how did you do that?"

Kuno closed his eyes and breathed in. "Standard ninja trick. Remember when I told you about Kodachi's match.

"Uh yeah," Ranma said.

"Well the similar thing happened before."

"Oh…"

"However it didn't turn out to end, nearly like this," Kuno studied the two still laying there.

Ranma, reading Kuno, knowing that something tragic must had happen, kept silent about it, and decided to ask Kuno about it later.

"Good thing my hunch was right?" Kuno wiping his head.

"You did that with a just a hunch?" Ranma glared.

"Well, more like an educated guess," Kuno shrugged.

"Why you-"

"Ranma Saotome! Tatewaki Kuno! You two won't get out of his so easily."

"Yeah," Mikado's voice raised up next. "This time you two should taste the revised version of an assault of 100 foes!"

"Can't you guys ever come up with anything that's actually different!" Ranma glared.

"We can still get them," Kuno said.

"How?" Ranma asked.

Kuno lowered his voice, to discuss his plan to Ranma. Kuno and Ranma lock eyes for a moment.

Ranma swallows. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Kuno nods. "We may not have any other choice. But first we need to find an opening so we can catch them off guard, fallow me."

Ranma fallowed Kuno. "Yeah, alright."

The two skated around the rink, already throwing Mikado and Azusa off guard.

"You really think interrupted dance is going to bet our new technique? What fools you two have become!" Mikado cleared.

"Well come on Mikado, let's get started!" Azusa nagged pulling him by his shirt.

Mikado and Azusa, start the hundred foe attack, as they wait for the perfect moment to take Ranma and Kuno out.

"Now!" Ranma said.

"Right!" Kuno and Ranma get into the same position, almost; except Ranma hung backwards from Kuno's neck.

The audience where on the edge of their seats, to see if the two spinning around would hit each other.

Mikado and Azusa blanket confused, trying to figure out what Ranma and Kuno were up to.

"Well I don't know what they're up to, but they aren't going to get away with it this time," Azusa broke the beads she worn around her neck. As Kuno twisting his ankle as a result.

"Ow…"

"Are you alright Kuno?" Ranma asked worried, as Kuno held one arm around his shoulder.

"I- I think I broke my ankle," Kuno noted."I can't do the Iron Louts with a broken ankle," Kuno spat out with scratchy voice.

"Are you sure it's broken?" Ranma tested him.

Kuno tried to skate on his ankle again. "Ow…dammit!"

"We could switch places,"

"I swear to the gods if you cut my head off-" Kuno started.

Ranma gave him a look, letting him know it's okay.

It's not what I think it is, is it!" The speaker announced. "Oh boy! I can't believe it folks, the pairing of Ranma Saotome and Tatewaki Kuno are going for the fable Iron Louts! Not only is the first time there are two men going into this consent, but the first two men trying the Iron Louts! Wow what a knockout!"

Sentina gasp, as she put her hand over with mouth, for a quick minute. (Ranma hasn't even practiced Kuno's part of the Iron Louts.) "Oh no, it's happening all over again.

"No I wrong, don't do it! It's suicide I tell you!" Sentina shouted, taking it back.

It was too late, Kuno was already up in the air, as Ranma started his. Not only was the move dangerous enough. They had Mikado and Azusa coming at them full speed.

Ranma first did a downward block to cut Azusa off, as he kicked Mikado again and again, just until his blade inched near Kuno's neck; knocking some of his hair off.

The audience stared in amazement, just falling out of their seats. They had half the crowed standing and coming closer to take a closer look.

"And yes what a knockout fans. An exceptionally outstanding performance, re- invented here at Furinkin's ice- skating rink. What a dazzling picture this is; a wonderful and marvelous event this was."

The bell dings declaring the end of the match. "Fan's that's all she wrote. We have our champions in place, Ranma Saotome and Tatewaki Kuno. The first men/men pairing in this division, of this sport in Furinkin; hitting the star of the competition with the mythical Iron Louts! Let's give it up again for victors, Ranma Saotome and Tatewaki Kuno!"

The crowed went fanatical. Everyone in close reach of Ranma and Kuno were in shock by what happened.

Ranma helped Kuno to a bench, as a doctor came to help his ankle. Kuno whined in pain a little bit.

"How, how did you do that?" Kuno asked.

"Easy; I haven't been watching you practice all this week for nothing you know," Ranma smirked.

The doctor glanced at the Ranma back at Kuno. "This should hold for now. I highly suggest that he goes to the hospital. They have all the proper medical supply for him that we don't have."

"Okay," Ranma nodded.

"Wait, but what about prom?" Kuno asked.

"Not only that, but you said you'll meet that Rokotaki guy too," Ranma responded.

"First get him to a hospital," the doctor told Ranma.

Ranma nodded.

At that, the doctor finally left. Ranma and Kuno got their reward, as family and neighbors all come down to greet them.

"Well brother dear, I see you did exceptionally well this time," Kodachi pointed out.

"Yeah," Kuno grinned, still in pain a bit. Limping a bit, Ranma lends him his solder.

"I can't believe you two pulled that off; especially for someone like the two of you," Nabiki replied.

"Well we did alright," Ranma put in.

"I'm still shocked," Ukyo added.

"Shampoo, never thought you two, would pull that one off earthier."

"Well I can say I'm shocked," Mousse put in.

"So am I Genma put in."

"Congratulations Ranma!"

"Say Soun, how about we go skate for a while!"

"Sure thing Saotome!" Soun said with one hand behind his head.

After that they went out on the ice rink, skating around like fools. A few minutes later the sets started to empty as well with the other skaters and coaches.

"So how did you two pull that off?" Ryoga eyeing Ranma suspiciously.

"What, you think we cheated or something," Ranma glared.

"No, I just never thought I would see you _actually_ ice skate for a change, that's all," Ryoga said.

"Well charlotte, _maybe_ if you _make_ it to Hokkaido; maybe Sentina will show you sometime."

"You are you calling charlotte."

"And trust me, she's no push over either," Kuno added.

"Well it seems the Tranny and freakin' dumbass pulled it off after all," Sentina smirked.

Ranma and Kuno, looked at Sentina with dagger glares. "Hey!"

Sentina chuckled to herself, when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Sentina turned to see a 6 foot tall, well built Japanese man; who has brown eyes, and straight, flipped hair. [AN: Like a J-pop star or something].

"Uh hello, are you the coach here?"

"Why yes," She answered.

"Is there a Tatewaki Kuno here?" he asked.

"Why, who are you? What do you want with my students?" She narrowed, offensively.

Nabiki walked up to them. "It's okay Sentina, let me handle this." She went to hold on her hand. "I'm Nabiki Tendo, you must be Rokotaki, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine," He took her hand shaking it.

"Ohh…..you're that guy that everyone's been talking about!" Sentina figured out.

"Yeah who did you think?" Nabiki asked.

"Hey someone needed up in a locker and almost didn't make it competition, my suspicions are up."

"It was Mikado and Azusa," Ranma spat.

"Why did you two tell me before, and here I thought you two were still fighting about that." She sighed. "I need to take a break."

Nabiki led Rokotaki to Kuno. "Kuno- Rokotaki, Rokotaki- Kuno," Nabiki introduced the too.

"Very well," Kuno held his hand out to shake.

Rokotaki studied the position Kuno was in, while he took his hand to shake it. "Are you wanna go to prom like that?"

"Ah he'll be fine," Ranma closed his eyes, as he tossed aside.

"I probably won't be able to dance, but I could probably still make it."

"Good one Kuno," Ranma narrowed his eyes at him. "We still need to get you to a hospital.

Rokotaki shrugged. "I'll just take him then." He looks back and forth to Nabiki, Kuno, to Ranma. "If that's alright if yous-"

"Fine with me," Nabiki said.

"Yeah sure take him," Ranma removing Kuno's arm from behind him. "He's getting to heavy for me anyway.

Kuno glared at Ranma. "Would thee like to be end up in Mikado's position.

"Huh, it already looks like you are in Mikado's position."

"Who's that?" Rokotaki asked Nabiki.

"My soon to be dead figure- skating partner," Kuno glared.

" I see your still gay."

"I see you still like a 16 year old chick, cross-dresser!"

"I am 16 you lousy- jerk face," Ranma spat.

"Wretch."

"Molester."

"Queer."

"Useless tragic of a kisser,"

"Cross- kisser."

"Well that's a first," Nabiki cutted in.

Rokotaki just stood there getting a kick out of it.

"Homophobic pervert"

"At least I don't go off getting myself kidnapped, you freakin' sick- twisted bastard."

"You're just jealous, Miscreant!"

"I'm better built to boot, you Shakespearean loser!"

Sentina, watched the two argue back and forth. She turned to Ranma. "Well, it looks like you did this one all on your own Ranma."

"I what?" Ranma glared.

"Thou art the one who called Nabiki," Kuno pointed out.

"Thy art the one who can't keep secrets to himself."

"Thee asked."

"Thee could've lied."

"Mock me right or don't do it at all!"

"I am doing it right, you douche."

"Thou dare taketh that tone with me. o vile one?"

"I can, and I will-"

"Okay that's enough," Nabiki interrupted. "This stops now. You," she pointed to Ranma. "Shut up!" Then to Kuno. "You get up." Last she turned to Rokotaki. "Please just take him, before the whole place comes down."

"But we need a ride, I can't exactly _walk_ like this," Kuno pointed out.

"Don't worry about it, I have a car, I can drive you down there."

"You have a car?" Ranma, Kuno, and Nabiki asked all at once.

"Uh, yes, but for the mean time here," Rokotaki turns so that Kuno could climb on his back.

"Wait, one more thing before you go Kuno. You still owe me," Nabiki pulling out her hand waiting for some cash to fill in.

Kuno sighs in a weak voice. "How much Nabiki Tendo?"

"Let see the tickets for prom where-"

"For free," Kuno glared.

"Will actually I made him pay for those

"Then why should I have too then."

"Because you owe him back," Nabiki said.

"Then I'll just give the money to him," Kuno pointed out.

"Really, you don't need to worry about it," Rokotaki put in.

Nabiki sighs. "Fine, have it your way then. But plane tickets were about 300 dollars, and the tickets to the skating competition was 20."

Kuno dug inside his pocket and pulled out 220. "That's all I have for right now, you'll get your extra 80 later."

"80, is that all?" Rokotaki asked.

Kuno nodded.

Rokotaki pulled out 80 and handed it to Nabiki. "Here"

"No wait, you don't want to give that to her, you'll fall right into her trap. All her fees are non-refundable and she prices everything really high," Kuno said.

Nabiki gave him the paper. "Please read and sign here."

"Well, you're right about one thing, all your free are non-refundable."

Kuno narrowed at him. "Told you so."

"But, what's more important is that we finally get you to a hospital," Rokotaki said.

As soon as Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi knew that Ranma was out of Kuno's hands; or the opposite way around. They all ran to him, hugging him, pulling at him, fighting over him.

Kuno looks back. "Have fun with you concubines. "

"Have fun with your boyfriend," Ranma called out harshly.

"Boyfriend?" Rokotaki was taken' aback. "I don't have a boyfriend, well, at least not anymore."

"So it is true then?" Ukyo asked.

"What's true?" Rokotaki asked back.

"That you- really like- guys," Ukyo said aside.

"Uh yeah, why not?"

"She's asking if you're gay or not," Nabiki putting into simple words.

"I know that," Rokotaki told Nabiki. "This isn't the first time that question as been asked."

"So that mean Kuno is gay too?" Shampoo asked.

Ranma smirked trying to keep his laughter in.

"Shut up Saotome!"

"Well if you are?" Rokotaki turned his head to eye Kuno. "You're defiantly at its first stage.

"Brother dear, is that true. "Whatever happened to Akane and the Pig-tailed girl?"

"humph…spend a week with him and Sentina up in cabin in Hokkaido, then you can decided."

"Saotome doth thee ever heard of too much information?"

Ranma swallowed as a light tint of shade crossed his face. "Oh, what would you know Kuno. You think tying a cheery steam with your tongue mean's kissing. For all you know, the next thing you'll be thinking is that hugging a watermelon is like hugging a human.

Rokotaki laughed at that one. "But-" he turned his head to Ranma. "You know what, Kuno's right. Tying a cheery steam into a knot with your tongue dose mean you're a very good French kisser.

"What _were_ you two talking about down there?" Akane asked in wonderment.

"It's nothing Akane, it's just Kuno being a freakin' dumbass."

"You'll pay for that comment once I get back from the hospital, Saotome!"

"Humph…" Ranma looked away.

"Is that really true?" Mousse. "I mean about the cherry thing?"

"Well is it?" Ryoga asked.

"I donno asked the two, I sure heck don't think it means anything. Why what are you two planning on doing?"

"Trying it ourselves!" Mousse explained.

Everyone looked at Ryoga and Mousse, disturb.

"So Ranma not gay then?" Shampoo asked.

"What- of course not, looking back and forth at Shampoo and Ukyo.

"Aue good," Ukyo replied in relief.

"That is good."

Nabiki just eyes Ranma suspiciously.

Kodachi still in shock. "I can't believe it, my own brother. How on earth did this happen? Why has the gods betrayed us?" Now in tears.

"So what do you think of it Akane?" Nabiki asked.

"Ugh….I don't know what to think anymore."

Ranma looked over at Kodachi, as some of the week events passed through his head; and most one played was the one when Sentina told Ranma about how Kuno felt about him.

Getting out of Akane's mind, of Ranma giving his love back to them- a.k.a _Nightmare! Spring of Incense Sleep!_; Ranma slightly shoved his way out of Ukyo and Shampoo's arms. "I- need to get some fresh air."

Ukyo and Shampoo blinked. "Huh?"

Ranma walked away until he stopped by Sentina. He looked at her sad expression, as he left the stadium with his head hanging down.

"What- what happened?" Ukyo asked.

Akane went to sit down by Sentina. "Sentina what's going on? Why did Ranma just leave like that?"

"I told him something I shouldn't have." Sentina looked up at Akane. A man's world is harsh Akane. "All because of my own damn selfish thoughts."

"I'll talk to him about it then," Akane filled in.

"Will I could too, I'm just trying to give him some space."

Akane went out anyway, and saw Ranma walking back in forth, deep in thought. "Ranma?"

Ranma, paused as he turned his head to Akane. "Hey Akane."

"Look I'm not sure exactly what going on, but Sentina seems pretty angry at herself."

"Can you tell her to come out here?" Ranma asked her.

"Uh yeah," Akane went back in to get Sentina.

Sentina came out to see what exactly Akane saw. "Tra- I mean, Ranma, look I'm didn't mean to give you false hope. I give my apologizes, I shouldn't have done it." She looked aside.

Ranma turned to her. "Look, for one it's not false hope; for another thing, I'm just really confused.

Sentina looked oddly at Ranma. "What do you mean confused?"

Ranma looked at there. "WHO THEHELL IS ROKO!"

Sentina widened her eyes, and stepped back in shock. "My guess…no idea, why?"

"It's just when Nabiki was talking to Kuno, he told me she had the wrong guy; which would be Rokotaki . However Kuno never met Rokotaki, until just a few minutes ago. I mean Kuno told me it was Roko."

"Yeah, that much has been already said Ranma," Sentina pointed out.

"It's obvious that it's Roko, but then again, he acts like he doesn't even care. And now he's off taking this Rokotaki person or whatever to prom. Including all the other guys he has hit on," Ranma referring to himself.

"Well, don't you think it's Kuno's choice if he wants to search around?" Sentina asked.

"He told me it was just one guy, and from what you told me," Ranma looked aside in thought.

"Yeah, but that's what I think. I only told you that out of my own selfish greed. Besides if you thought that, then wouldn't that mean _you_ would fill in the part of Roko?" Sentina asked.

"Well if that were the case then…" Ranma flushed for a minute. "It's not like the thought haven't crossed my mind."

"Look, when you have one love- sick guy and one gay guy; trapped in cabin, on the other side of home for a week- what do you expect."

"Even so…"

"Look, obviously you two have something for each other. And basically have no idea what do with it."

"Hey, I didn't ask for any of this okay. I didn't ask for my dad to drag me to China. I didn't ask to sign for this stupid cruse. I didn't ask the sign my life away through seppuku. I didn't ask to get engaged. I didn't ask for Kuno to chase my girl side for the of his life. I didn't ask for him to fall in love with my girl, and I defiantly didn't ask him to start hitting on my guy side."

Everyone behind the bush, disturbed.

"You're just mad because Kuno's in the hospital with some strange guy he just met. And you feel responsible for it, because you aren't there with him."

"Yeah, you know what Sentina, you're right for a change. I should be the one up there in the hospital with him, and I do feel responsible for not being there. Knowing him he'll just get himself kidnapped again;" Ranma sighed looking at the ground.

"Look Rokotaki is going with Kuno to the prom tonight, he isn't going to get kidnapped," Sentina said.

"humph…it seems every time I turn around someone's getting kidnapped, due to…. marriage or other stuff…." Ranma mumbled last.

"Did you mange on ,how to tie a cheery steam with your tongue yet?" Sentina asked.

"Hey, how did you know about that?" Ranma flushed again.

"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter," she threw a small box to Ranma. "Kuno wanted you to have it."

Ranma's eyes widened as he rushed to open it. He paused and stared that necklace. He blinked a few times and swallowed. Feeling shivers go down his body, he slowly touched necklace, as he lifted it up in the air. He feel to his knees holding it, as past thoughts ran through his mind.

"_You're not a skater," Ranma's eyes thinned but smirked soon after. "Did Nabiki make you sell your gi or something?"_

"_Of course not," Kuno blinked, as he sat down eating._

"_What's on your necklace anyway….I mean what's that suppose to be?" Ranma asked._

"_A symbol of forbidden love," Kuno answer, holding back his drink._

"_Forbidden love?" Ranma asked._

"_I'm in love with another man," Kuno answered. "Now how is that for forbidden love?"_

_Ranma was stiffed frozen for a few seconds with his eye wide open. Only until he calmed himself down. "No, idea, but I would like to find out."_

Ranma shook out of it, once he heard Sentina speak. "That necklace that Kuno gave you, isn't just a necklace. It does have some meaning to it through some stories on how it was made."

"I'm not say it's legendary or anything like that, but it was made for its purpose. It goes without saying, that whoever passed down the necklace has crossed the line and must give up to whoever needs it next."

"Purpose?" Ranma asked looking at the necklace.

"Did you tell you what it meant?" Sentina asked.

"Forbidden Love," Ranma looking at the symbol on the necklace.

"Ah, I knew it!" Sentina replied. "And if he wouldn't have shared that secret for you if he didn't love you Ranma."

"Okay if what you're saying is true, and _if _I am this Roko guy; then why would he try to hide it and lie about the whole thing?"

"What do you mean _lie_?" Sentina asked.

"He told me and Nabiki that it was Roko. I just don't understand why he would say it was Roko, when he could've just told me it was _me_…I mean _if _it is me, of course.

***behind the bush****

"Honestly he has such an ego sometimes," Akane added.

Nabiki blinked. (Kuno was lying the whole time.)

"Shampoo don' like sound of this."

"You said it sugar," Ukyo formed.

"Why Ranma, how dear you-" Ryoga angry as ever.

"Ranma you sick- twisted cross-dressing cheat."

"Maybe he was afraid. Maybe he thought you would've figured it out. But you called Nabiki instead; that probably made things worse. Then when I got back in, my house is ambushed by guy's _fighting_. Now you know why things got so complicated.

"We got interrupted when Akane called to check up on how we're doing. Then I called Nabiki, seesh."

"Well interruptions can mess up a lot things," Sentina replied back.

Ranma rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Why would Kuno give this to me?"

"Because he loves you, obviously."

"Aue man…you gotta quiet saying that. That's not what I meant!" Ranma shouted back. "You said that this necklace was passed down to however didn't need it. Why would I need it?"

"Kuno passed down the necklace to you because he has already fallen' in love. He gave to you because, behind the original purpose, because he doesn't know you've fallen' in love with him. The cover/simple purpose, because he loves you. And since you two have crossed that forbidden love, you share the necklace."

"I think you're nuts!" Ranma shouted, as his face grew dark red.

"Hey you asked."

"Is that for real?"

"Well, for that necklace, yeah, technically that's what it means."

Sentina looked at the box to him. "I think someone owes Kuno a visit?"

Ranma sighs. "You're probably right, but-"

"Look if Rokotaki is getting in your way, it means you're in love, let's go; I'll give you a ride."

"That doesn't mean shit, you crazy women."

"Come on Mr. I like to deny everything," Sentina now pulling him away.

"No way! I can't! No!" Ranma resisting the erg to go.

"After everything you've been through on that ice- stage today," Sentina gave him a look.

Ranma swallows.

"Come on lover-boy! Don't make me necromance your ass, in order to just to drag you all the way down there. "

"I'm not a sorcerer! And I haven't even said anything yet!" Ranma, trying to get out of Sentina's grip.

"Aue…it's written all over your face, dumbass the seconded."

"Bitch…" Ranma murdered under his breath.

Sentina finally got Ranma in her car, as she drove off the Furinkin hospital.

Everyone popped out of the bush.

"My son…" Genma blinked without another word.

"Ranma…" Soun, so close to crying that he might lose the dojo.

Ryoga on fire. (How dear that heartless jerk Saotome ditch Akane for a man of all things.)

Mousse in heaven. (If Ranma goes with Kuno, then the fair Shampoo will be all mine.)

"Oh brother of mine, what has happened to you…" Kodachi filled in.

Shampoo, Ukyo, Ryoga, and even Akane all look like they're about to kill Kodachi.

"Did you know about this Kodachi?" Akane asked.

Shampoo, and Ukyo then looked at Akane like they were going to tell her.

"Did you know about this Akane?" Ukyo asked.

"Now don't lie Akane," Shampoo assuming so.

"No, I had no idea. I mean I most I've ever seen is Kuno chase after Ranma's girl form; but I never expected this." (Ranma…)

"Look, we aren't sure about anything yet, but there's one way to find out," Nabiki edging for a plan a money.

"Let me guess, we're going to spy on them at the hospital."

"Yeah."

"And then you're going to make us vote if they're going to get together or not," Ukyo a little angry.

"You are cleaver one Ukyo, I'll tell you that."

Ukyo sighs.

"So start pinching in your bets!" Nabiki said aloud.


	10. Finally: The Truth Behind the Mask

Chapter Nine- Truth Behind the Mask!

Ranma, Sentina, and everyone else spying through the windows.

"I can't! Kuno and I are still in the middle of-"

"A pointless argument, I know. Get in, argue, kiss, hug goodbye, and get the hell back out."

"Oh, because you're so much help," Ranma reaches the handle, to see Sentina still standing there. "You're not coming in."

"And to watch you guys argue, no thanks, I think I've seen enough. He's not dying you know, he just has a broken ankle."

"You're the one who's acting like he's dying!" Ranma flaring looks to her.

Sentina shooed him on, and Ranma finally went in.

Kuno narrowed his eyes. "_Saotome_."

Ranma glared back. "_Kuno_."

Ranma saw Rokotaki holding Kuno's hand; now was just plain mad. He narrowed his eyes toward the door. (I need to stop listening to Sentina.)

"I see your still a gay dumbass; Shakespearean loser."

Kuno throws his glass of cold water on him. "See you still look like a jealous chick."

"I see…" Rokotaki widening his eyes.

"What the hell Kuno?" Ranko voice rang out.

"Amazing…how did that happen?" he asked.

"Well I ain't in the mood to discuss it!" Ranko yelled.

Kuno shot out of bed. "Hey, don't yell at him like that. In fact don't yell at all, we're in a hospital."

"Do all cross-dressers do that over here?"

"What are you about lying again Kuno?" Ranko, looking like she was going to kill. "Is this any way to treat a guest when they come see you in the hospital!"

"Well actually he's going to be out in like an hour!"

Ranko shot a dirty glare at Rokotaki. "I wasn't talking to you."

"Wherefore art thee even here Saotome?"Kuno asked.

"Sentina brought me here you idiot! I can't believe you would ask such a thing.

"Yeah, but thou wouldn't be here if it weren't for her."

"Yeah technically, because she's only one with a car," Ranko pointed out.

A nurse walked in. "Rokotaki, you have someone on the phone for you?"

Rokotaki sighs. (Oh no…) "Okay," he turns from the nurse to Kuno. "I'll be back." He leaned in forward as he and Kuno shard a kiss.

Ranma blanked weirded out, confused, sickened, and heart-broken.

[AN: He's in a good place for feeling like that.]

Then he remembered something. "Uh, nurse could you bring some hot water?"

"Sure thing," she left with Rokotaki.

Ranma pointed at the door. "What the hell was that!"

"We hit off really good, and now we're going out, that's what the hell this ," Kuno pointed out. "You know, I'll have to thank you for calling Nabiki. I'm glad I met him."

"Well…." Ranko looked. "I'm happy for you Kuno, I'm really am."

The nurse came back with some hot water. "Here miss."

"It's Mr. but thanks," Ranko turned herself back.

"Um…nurse, do you know how long he's going to be on the phone for?" Kuno asked.

"For while I believe, it seemed like he was auguring a little bit with someone."

"I understand, thanks."

The nurse went back on out, as Ranma jumped on him and grab his shirt, shaking him to death. "Kuno you bastard. You know you're putting me through hell right now, you know that!"

Kuno shakes his head, noticing what Ranma just did. "Again?"

"First you lie to me, then you hit on me, and you off to prom with your new boyfriend, what the hell Kuno," Ranma glared.

"Excuse me….lie, about what?"

"I'm that stupid Roko guy you were talking about, wasn't I, wasn't I?" Ranma shook him some more.

Kuno swallowed. (He figured it out.) "And what makes thee think that?"

Ranma took the necklace out of his pocket and hang it in front of Kuno. "Proof enough, you back-stabbing lair."

"Ranma, will thee calm down a bit, he's just my date for prom."

"And why can't I be your date to prom, huh?" Ranma covered his mouth, as he just realized what he asked Kuno.

Kuno smirks. (I knew he was jealous.) His face grew serious the next minute. "Because-" he closed his eyes and reopened them again. "I thought doth thee wouldn't want to."

"Withal, he did come all the way down here to meet me," Kuno said aside.

"Then you owe me a dance," Ranma blushed.

"Truly," Kuno replying with yes. He covered the necklace back in Ranma's hand. "I want to share this with thee."

"Alright then," Ranma placing his hand over Kuno's. Growing into a small staring contest, Ranma interrupted with a question.

"So, I was wondering Kuno…." Ranma started.

"Yeah," Kuno asked.

"What happened at that figure skating tournament; the one with your sister?"

"A 7.0 earthquake hit, Kodachi and I were just about to win the competition when a bunch of ice fall on her. She got stuck, half- way. It was a while ere they tried to get her out, and she was this clue towards having her legs amputated."

Ranma widened his eyes in shock. "That's- that's crazy!"

"Kodachi, hasn't been on the ice since," Kuno told him.

"Poor Kodachi."

"My dear poor old sister," Kuno looked aside to see the cherry jar he hand. "Speaking of life events. Thou know, thee still have something to do."

"And what's that?" Ranma asked.

Kuno pulled aside a red filled jar in front of Ranma. He open the led and took a cherry out to Ranma. Without any words to be spoken, Ranma bit the cherry out of his hand, wearing a flush on his face.

Ranma worked out the kinks as he spit the steam half way out of his mouth.

"Methinks thee won," Kuno said, studying Ranma carefully.

Ranma grinned, as his eyes were still attached to Kuno's.

"Expect for one thing."

Ranma frowned, as his eyes widen and narrowed.

Kuno inched forward, leaving Ranma blushed furiously, trapped because of his ankle. He was about to turn his head, as Kuno caught the other end of the steam. Closing his eyes, he started to tug at it a little.

Ranma finally getting the picture, pulled the other end. Kuno finally pulled away, as he and Ranma entered a longer staring contest then the other ones; when they heard the door open.

Kuno still the necklace in Ranma hand, as he took it in his position. Ranma blinked in confusion. Kuno wrapped his arms around Ranma's neck, placing the necklace on it. He got closer, drawling Ranma into a hug, while hooking the ends together. "I want us to share this."

A few minutes later Kuno gently pushed Ranma back, as he held his shoulders. They were caught in one of the longest staring contest they've encountered, when Rokotaki went to open the door.

Ranma finally realized where he was and got off Kuno so fast, the person who opened the wouldn't have noticed. Ranma had his hand by his heart, as his eyes widened. He looked behind him to see Rokotaki take a seat in his chair as he sighed.

"What's wrong with him?" Ranma asked.

"Boyfriend troubles," Kuno, not informing him much more.

"Wait, I thought you said you didn't have one anymore," Ranma pointed out.

"It's a off and on thing," Rokotaki said.

Kuno looked towards Rokotaki. "Do not be so down, I'm sure you two can handle it just fine."

Kuno held out his hand as Rokotaki took it. "I'm sure that prom will settle things down a bit if anything.

Rokotaki grins to himself. "You're right, he looked at the clock. "I can't wait until we get out of here."

" Methinks so," Kuno stated.

Rokotaki looks towards Ranma.

Ranma looked down to the side.

"I'm just curious, why are you here?" Rokotaki asked.

"For the obvious, to visit Kuno. "

"I thought you two were sworn enemy's?" Rokotaki asked.

"We are," Ranma glared at Kuno.

"Then doesn't _you_, showing up here make you feel like you care. I mean, normally sworn enemy's don't feel that about each other."

"….Sentina sort of drug me down here," Ranma put in.

"Sort of?" Kuno asked.

"It's a long story," Ranma tossing his eyes to the side again. Then he scowled at Rokotaki. "Besides, I every right to be here."

Rokotaki, let go of Kuno's hand and laid back in his chair. "Man, aren't you a feisty one."

Ranma glared at him in shout. "What's that suppose to mean!"

"Saotome…" Kuno warning him to keep quiet.

"Look, all Kuno did was hurt his ankle, he isn't dying or anything. Innless, you're the one that did it. That would mean _you_ being would make you feel responsible or guilty."

Ranma, now just pissed off. (I can't believe this jerk.)

"But nay, he's fault," Kuno pointed out.

Ranma looked down, glancing back and forth at Kuno. "I just can't believe after everything we've been through, and you're still set on taking that jerk to prom."

Rokotaki "What did you just call me you little punk?"

"Yeah you heard me!"

Rokotaki walked up and grabbed Ranma by his shirt. "Oh I see now…so you do have feelings for him. You have some nerve you little brat. You had all that time to get him, and you didn't do shit. So stay the hell away from him."

"He's just taking you to prom stupid, besides don't you already have someone. Why won't you just go back, to where you came from, and leave us the hell alone. Kuno is mine-" Ranma pointed to himself. "- you jerk!"

Kuno, widened his eyes a little, in shock, from what Ranma had said.

"Don't make me laugh, aren't you suppose to be in a _forced_ engagement."

"Yeah, and it is forced, which means I'm not the one who decided on it. Beside's it's got nothing to do with you. It's none of your business. Furthermore, you're the one with a boyfriend by your own choice."

"I just never seen a guy dump his fiancé, for a guy, who's a nemesis to him. And here I only thought that junk was on TV. At least around here anyway. And about my boyfriend, like I said, it's a on and off thing."

"Watch your crap- lousy mouth before I do it for you."

"Oh yeah that's right, aren't you suppose to be taking over that guys dojo. Aren't those thing's suppose to be kind of important?" Rokotaki asked.

Ranma was about to hit him, when it arm stopped him. Ranma turned to see Kuno; on his knee one, with his _almost fixed_ ankle, on the other side. He glared. "How much did you tell this jerk."

"Hey," Kuno narrowed in his eyes. "I didn't tell him _that_ much. Besides we're in a hospital, not a dojo, so keep the violence to minimum."

Ranma drew back his fist. (Kuno's right this is no place to fight.) "Even though that _lousy jerk- punk_ you call your _date_ for tonight deserves it."

"What did you just say?" Rokotaki getting all up in Ranma's face again.

"What are you death!"

Kuno felt some soreness ,on his ankle, from the stress. He turned to Ranma. "Out! "

"Huh?" Ranma blanked.

"I say out!"

"What, you kicking me out!"

"Exactly, now get the hell out this room, Saotome!"

"You want me to leave?"

"For the time being, yes."

"Fine, then I'll make it easy on you then. I'm outta here!" Ranma, threw the necklace back, at Kuno's head, before he left, slamming the door behind him.

"Seesh, how do you put up with him."

"Everyday…you get use to it," Kuno responded back.

Ranma came out with his hung down. (I can't that jerk.)

Sentina saw this and walked up to him; from the bench she was sitting on. "What's wrong?"

Ranma kept his head down. "Nothing…let's go."

He started to walk away, until Sentina pulled him back by his arm. He shrugged her off and ran to the bathroom.

(Ranma?) Sentina leaving behind a concern look.

Ranma turned himself into Ranko as he walked slowly back out of the bathroom, as tears streamed down her face, mopping the floor.

Sentina, feeling sorry for him/her, goes up to pat her back for comfort.

Ranko went up to hug her, sobbing her in shoulder.

Sentina sighed. "Okay, what happened?"

"Just shut up and let me cry."

"What are you talking about, you don't cry," Sentina turned her concerted look to a questionable one.

Trying to soak up some, she looked up at Sentina. "And you don't love Kuno."

Sentina blinked. "So I was right, you are love sick."

"Just shut up!"

"Hey, come on stop that, there's no reason for you to cry."

"And there's no reason why Kuno, should be messing with my feelings like this."

Sentina sighed. "So come on, tell me what happened already."

"He- he kicked me out, no wait…scratch that, I was only one he kicked out."

"Okay, how about you go sit, I get some hot water, and you can start from the beginning," Sentina unlocked out of Ranko's grip.

Ranko nodded, and went to wait on the bench. Sentina came back as Ranma started explaining the story to her. This time, not spreading tears, but anger and depression.

Sentina sighed. "And now you guys are using cherries." (What was the point of me giving them anything, other than?)

Ranma stood and pointed to Sentina, unbelieving and furious."Here I am telling you about what happened, and all you can think about his cherries?"

"Ranma," she stood in front of him as she put a on his shoulder. "Look, you don't have to take my advice, but maybe some apart is what you and Kuno need right now."

"You're the one who told me to see him."

"I did, but you agreed to it," she pointed out.

"You're the one who took me here to see him," Ranma glared.

"That's because you wanted to," Sentina added in. "Look Ranma, maybe things will work out at prom."

Ranma, finally wearing a hard stern look at Sentina. "Thing's won't work out at prom, because I ain't going."

"You're going to take prom night out on one guy?" Sentina asked.

"Heck Sentina, it's not even my _real_ prom, beside the prom is going to be at his worthless, so –called half of a _luxurious mansion_."

"Are you sure, I mean Kuno can't be serious about a guy he just met. I mean, he did tell you that, Rokotaki was just his date for prom." Sentina pointed out. "Besides, from what I know, you had played with his feelings more than enough times."

"That's different!" Ranma glared.

"How so?" Sentina asked.

"That situation was different," Ranma put in small words.

"Different, in what way?" Sentina demanding a reasonable explanation. "Just because Kuno still doesn't understand your transformation, doesn't mean you have to hit on him while you're a girl."

"Well, hey, sometimes I have to just get him off my back."

"So what are you going to do then, huh?" Sentina asked.

"Do what all girl's do when guy's break their hearts," Ranma got up, while Sentina fallowed him.

"Beat the living shit out of him?" Sentina asked in excitement.

"Well there is that, but there's something else," Ranma ran back into the back to splash himself with cold water. He came out as a she. "Eat a gallon of ice cream, while watching the same chick flick, crying my eyes out, while looking at the phone every five minutes, for the next eight hours."

Sentina almost fell over, but sighed. "You're not serious, you are a guy!"

"Well I'm a girl right now….and for the next eight hours, may I not add"

Sentina watched her, as they both exited the hospital doors. Sentina, under her breath. "Poorrrr….Ranma."

Sentina and Ranko made it to the Tendo Dojo, and set their shoes aside once they got in. Ranko did exactly what she said. She went to the fridge to grab the galloon of ice-cream they had stored away. She grabbed her futon, blanket, pillow, and a chick flick."

"You mean you're seriously going to do this. Are you _that _love- sick over Kuno. I mean, you can't be _that_ depressed ."

"I'm not, I just feel like doing it."

Sentina narrowed her eyes. "Right."

Ranko stuck in the tape and got comfy. He turned to Sentina. "Would you mind, I would like to be alone for a while."

"uh..yeah, sure…I have my own business to take care of", with that she finally left to go talk to Kuno.

Sometime later, Soun, Genma, Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi all came home, to see a red eyed and hair girl, already halfway through the ice- cream container. Re-winding a part of the chick flick, re- watching it, over, and over, and over again; repeating the movie.

[AN: Well at least everything expect for the name. I actually didn't get this off a movie, but Ke$ha.]

"Tatewaki, I'll knit you a sweeter, I wanna warp you up in my love, forever. I'll never let you go Tatewaki. I'll never let go."

They just stood there without a word, until Nabiki ruined the _silent moment_.

"Huh, _Tatewaki_?" Nabiki asked, then she narrowed her eyes at Ranko. "What happened to you?" Nabiki asked.

"Are you crying?" Akane peaked in to get a better look.

"Oh my, why are you are repeating yourself like that?" Kasumi asked worriedly.

"Genma, what is this?" Soun pointed shacking in shock.

Ranko ignored them all, as she kept on repeating the lines.

Akane, having enough of Ranko's weirdness. She goes to pour her hot tea over her head; turning her back to Ranma.

Ranma oblivious to his surroundings, yet continued to recycle after the movie. "Tatewaki, I'll knit you a sweeter, I wanna warp you up in my love, forever. I'll never let you go Tatewaki. I'll never let go."

Everyone went uneasy, sick, and just plain disturbed after hearing it from Ranma's boy half.

Soun and Genma's eye twitched.

Kasumi stood there in horror. "Why is he saying that about Kuno, do you think?"

Akane, on fire in anger. Nabiki handed her mallet, as she went to whack him with it. Ranma was out for a quick second, but continued. Akane went next to his ear next. "You're driving us all crazy!"

Ranma, puts his head aside and copies again, and again, like a computer program.

"CUT THAT OUT!" Soun went for it, as he tossed a kick, which only made Ranma flip over on the wooden floor on the outside.

Genma, finished the job by throwing Ranma into the outside pound.

"Will someone turn that off already," Nabiki commented, annoyed.

Kasumi did watch Nabiki asked; Ranko popped out of the pond confused.

"Huh" She looked one way, then the other. "Huh?"

"Hey, what happened to you my boy. You should know better then be crying like a little girl.

Instead of Ranma getting made and asking, _what did you do that for?_ She crawled out of the pound and back to her _bed, _obviously not aware or caring that she was wet. She grabbed the remote was about to push play, until Akane snatched it out of her hand.

"What was that for?" Ranko snapped.

"Cause you're sickening us all out! That's why!" Akane yelled.

Ranko snatched the remote back. "Shut up and let me cry. Or act like Ryoga." She pushed play re-watching the chick-flick repeating every part that got to her. "_I never thought of that as a romantic story before_."

"Do you think we should, just, let her go for the night?" Kasumi asked.

"How about a game of Shogi!" Soun called out.

"Right on Tendo!" Genma said, as they played in another part of the house, keeping their eyes on Ranko/Ranma.

Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi all took their shower before heading out to prom. Genma tried to get Ranko to go, but it failed. Genma and Soun finally giving it up and headed the sac.

When the movie was over; Ranko went to turn herself back to her boy half, and went to sit outside on the rock in some seriously intense thought. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge bouquet of red roses came flying at Ranma.

Ranma's eyes jumped as they grew huge. (Kuno…)

"Ranma Saotome!" A voice thundered through the air.

Ranma narrowed his eyes, finally seeing Kuno from the moon light. "Hey, Kuno, just what the heck are you doing here?"

"They're for prom, what else?" he asked.

Ranma jumped from right in front of Kuno, eye to eye.

Kuno's eyes soften, as he saw redness spreading across Ranma's. "Have-" he swallowed; "-have you been- crying?" Kuno blinked. "Did I- did I- hurt you- _that_ badly?"

"I'm not going."

Kuno confused. "What?"

"I'm not going."

"But thou shall," Kuno protested.

"I don't have to do shit Kuno. Why should I have to sit there and wait for you to dance with that jerk, _before_ asking me, all night," Ranma said

"He's only going to be for tonight. He has to back Okinawa the next day, because of his boyfriend. Withal it's just dancing. So I don't what's making thee jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Ranma scowled obviously in denial _again_. "It's just, I'm the one who you're supposed to be dancing with at this stupid prom; not with that other moron.

"I would call doth being jealous, wouldn't thee?" Kuno asked, giving off a cleaver look.

"Shut up," Ranma netting his brows. He looked down curiously sneaking his eyes behind Kuno. "Hey… what are you hiding?"

Kuno took the necklace from behind his back, hanging it in front of Ranma.

"I would like to apologize about this evening. I didn't mean for things to turn out this way. I just didn't tell you get out because of my health. I needth to speak with Rokotaki about his boyfriend. He probably wouldn't tell me anything with you being there and all so..."

"Yeah, I understand," Ranma changing his expression to a understanding glare.

"Look Ranma, he's the one who's expecting serious, but I know he's not; he's just acting the way he is, to get away from his boyfriend. I mean he did ask me to come with him, to Okinawa."

Ranma eyes widened with feared expression upon his face. Scared that he might lose Kuno all together.

"But I turned him down," Kuno respond. "I clarified the explanation to me, so he'd know the truth. Therefore he agreed to go back to Okinawa tomorrow to work things out with his boyfriend."

Ranma turned around quickly, so that Kuno wouldn't any tears coming up. He kept his voice clam. "Well…Kuno, and here I thought you would've like to a trip to Okinawa.

"Hey if I take a trip to Okinawa, it's going to be with thee. Not with some stranger who I just met." Kuno reached Ranma's un- flowered hand, which was is right, and stop at the sound of sniffles.

Kuno grinned to himself. "I never thought I'd see the day you would cry."

"If haven't _seen_ me yet."

Kuno pulled Ranma in toward him, as Kuno flips the necklace, with his left hand over Ranma's back.

A very emotional Ranma, wept a bit against Kuno's shoulder, trying calm himself.

Kuno smirks. "Methinks thee adapted to your girl side- or whatever Sentina called it, pretty well."

Ranma lifted his head, with a stream of tears running down his cheek. He tapped his fist against Kuno, hitting his chest again, again, and again like a little kid. "Shut up and let me cry, you idiot."

"So much for not showing me your tears," Kuno laughed and tightened his arms, pulling Ranma in closer this time.

After he kissed the top of Ranma's head, Ranma staying put, lifted his head and looked straight into Kuno's eyes. Lost in each other at the moment, Ranma drew near with his lips, going in for their first kiss, which was imminent…

Pending the moment, Kuno backed away; putting a finger in front of Ranma, in the process. "Not now sweetness."

Ranma's tears dried up, and blinked in shock. (Did he just call me sweetness?")

"Wait until prom."

"But I'm not going to prom," Ranma stepped back.

"I agreed to give you a dance, and thou art still not coming to prom?" Kuno asked.

Ranma looked aside. "I'll think about it." He turned back to Kuno.

"All right," Kuno put the necklace back in Ranma's hand, covering it with his.

Ranma brought up his hand to kiss it, accepting the necklace.

Kuno, put his hand under Ranma chin and lifts it up staring into his weary eyes. "Shall I do the honor?"

Ranma trying to hold back, from shedding tears again; he grinned and nodded in reply.

Ranma gave Kuno the necklace. Kuno hooked it around Ranma's neck as a grinned and gave a slight kiss on Ranma's cheek. He drew his hand down the necklace line, holding the end of it.

Ranma connected his right hand on Kuno's. They both gazed at each other. Ranma gazed changed into a intent look. "Is this- is this what _being in love_ is like?"

Kuno gave Ranma the benefit of his wisdom. "Well….at least. methinks it is."

BEEP!

They both got interrupted when they heard a car horn.

Kuno turned around, as Ranma leaned in forward, studying the car and the person driving it.

Rokotaki rolled down his window. "Come on, hop in."

"One minute," Kuno turned back to Ranma. "I really hope you decided to go."

With that Kuno and Ranma fall out, releasing their hands, as Kuno walks to the car.

Ranma sees them drive off and sighs, being easy drawn back into his depression. (Kuno…) He turns back into a she. She get's comfy again, and finishes up her galloon of Ice cream; while watching different movies. (Should I go?)

PROM NIGHT! [AN: It' about time dammit!]

Most of the junior and seniors entered the Kuno estate. Walking through the halls, they finally made it to a huge dark room. The only lights that where on, where the rainbow disco lights. There hung a disco ball from the ceiling, making green the most dominate. Disco music was blasting, and the food was lied out on the table.

Akane, Nabiki, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi walked in.

Akane was wearing a blue and yellow Yukata with a glitter blue/yellow mask.

Nabiki was wearing a dark red dress with a yellow design on it. She had stick-mask, and didn't exactly wear it, innless she was doing business.

Ukyo was wearing a dark green Yukata, with a glitter black/green mask, with a black feather out of the green side.

Shampoo was wearing a hot pink dress with colorful designs on it. colorful a light/dark purple stick-mask. [AN: Trust me, it all worked out, even if the design was a bit crazy.]

Kodachi had a black Yukata on, with a red/black flowery mask on.

Ryoga and Mousse both had tux on but different mask.

Ryoga's mask was black and yellow striped- sided. Mousse had just a plain black one on that showed tear drops on it.

All huddled up in a group, they were discussing on what they should do about Ranma and Kuno. They suddenly saw two masked men walk into the room, holding hands.

"Hey you think that could be Kuno and _what's his face_?" Ryoga asked.

"It's possible sugar," Ukyo said aside.

As the DJ announced the first song, Ryoga came over to see if Akane wanted to dance.

"Uh…sure, okay."

Tears streamed down Ryoga's face. (This is the happiest night of my life. I'm finally going to tell Akane how I feel about her.)

While Shampoo, was dealing with her own issues with Mousse; Ukyo and Nabiki carried on the conversation.

"Hey, speaking of Ranma, isn't that her now?" Nabiki pointed across the room, talking about his girl form.

"How can you tell?" Ukyo asked.

"It's the only red- head pig-tailed girl I see around here," Nabiki added.

"It has to be, he's wearing my Yukata," Ukyo said is shock. Akane away. "Akane, come here quick.

"What is it?" Akane asked.

Ukyo pointed to a girl setting on some steps, across the room.

"What about her?" Akane asked.

"That has to be Ranma," Ukyo pointed out.

"How can you tell?" Akane asked.

"That's the same Yukata I lent him, when he was working for me."

Akane narrowed her eyes. "He's wearing the same Yukata from when he was working for you, here at prom?"

Ukyo shrugged. "Well, it does look like it."

"Well, let's find out."

Akane, Ukyo, Nabiki, all went over to see if the girl was Ranma or not.

Ranko, picked up her head as the three came near. (Oh great, this is all I need.)

"Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Uh yeah…" She asked.

"So it is you," Ukyo put in.

"What are you doing here, you told me you weren't coming?" Akane snapped.

"Isn't a girl's prerogative to change her mind?" Ranko asked.

"YOU'RE A GUY!" Akane yelled.

"Keep it _down_!" Ranko, now up in Akane's face.

"What are you doing without Kuno anyways?" Nabiki asked.

"Kuno doesn't know I'm here," Ranko said.

"Not like that," Ukyo reminding him of the outfit he's wearing.

"So running from your troubles I see," Akane glared. "Like farther like son."

"You couldn't have said it any better," Nabiki defending Akane.

"Oh, like you guys know what happened?" Ranko V- shaped her brows at the three. Then it hit her. "Innless…you guys _do_ know what's going on here.

"Well….we aren't sure exactly what happened, but we have a good idea," Nabiki tapped.

"So what did you do this time huh, rob a bank, leave without paying, get another fiancé, date another guy….Ranma, I shouldn't have to remind you…you are a guy, and Kuno of all people, have you gone crazy!"

"PIPE DOWN!" Ranko getting into her face again.

Thanks to the magic works of Kodachi; her and Shampoo finally come over to see Ranma.

"Ranma really you are?" Shampoo asked.

"Ranma darling!" Kodachi shouted happily.

Finally, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Ukyo all started fighting over her/him…[AN: Whatever the hell, I don't care anymore..I can't believe this thing is almost 200 pages long. And it's not even Kuno's letter….forget it, back to the Fanfic.,,]

Ryoga and Mousse finally pop up.

"What kind of funky business are you doing with my Shampoo, you two- timing cross-dressing cheat."

"I'M NOT A CROSS-DRESSER!" Ranko finally yelled.

"Giving the choice to go to prom as a guy or a girl, and if you are a guy and you dress up like a girl, just to go to prom, then you are a cross-dresser." Ryoga just confusing the heck out of everyone. [AN: So OC.] "Ranma, you should go out there and take your medicine, like a man. You don't' see me hiding from some guy just because Kuno's out there."

Suddenly someone accidently spilled hot coffee all over Ryoga, turning him into P- Chan; and of course when Akanke was looking the opposite direction.

Ranko laughs, with one hand covering her lips; with the other waving up and down at Ryoga. "With you being a pig and all you don't need to worry about hiding from Akane….then again…" She looks at Nabiki. "Is that cold?"

"Yeah why?" Nabiki asked.

"Can I have it?" Ranko asked.

"Uh yeah, here," Nabiki gave the cup to Ranko.

Ranko held it right above P- Chan's head.

The minute Akane turned around, Ranko poured the water, to see that P- Chan got away. "Damn…"

"Yeah…" Nabiki said aside. "Did you really think that old trick was going to work?"

Ranko sighs.

"Ranma know better that Ryoga runs," Shampoo pointed out.

Akane, looked at the floor to Ranko. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," Ranko sighed as she dropped her head.

"Hey, what happened to Ryoga?"

"Uh…Nabiki eyeing his clothing on the floor. "He ran away."

Ukyo and Shampoo, looked at each other as they shrugged.

"What on earth?" Kodachi asked confused. She glanced at Ranko "How did you do that?"

"Eh? I didn't do anything…" Ranko said quickly.

"Oh Ranma darling, you'll dance with Kodachi right sweetums?" Kodachi asked.

"Uh…" Ranma twitched. (I forgot about Kodachi….great, now nothing can be worse.

"No, Ranma only dance with Shampoo!"

"No way hussy, he's mine," Ukyo put in.

The three started auguring and then all look at Ranma.

"Well which one dance with?"

"Uh?" Ranko sweats.

"Well…"

"Well Ranma sweetums…."

"Well Ranma- honey…"

"It's not like I care who he dances with, I mean he'll just pick Kuno before any of us."

"Yeah has long as he's-" Mousse splashing water on Ranko, turning her into Ranma. "- with other men, I don't want him nearby Shampoo."

"Mousse," Shampoo shocked, but knew he was right.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he can't dance with other people," Ukyo put aside.

"Ukyo right Mousse," shampoo taking Ukyo's side for once.

"So is it true Ranma darling, do you have feeling's for my brother?" Kodachi asked intensively.

"I…um…I…"

"Oh here we go," Akane rolled her eyes.

Ranma looked at the five of them.

"Um…"

"Oh come on, will you just tell us already," Nabiki getting annoyed.

"Um…"

"Well Ranma…"

"Ranma- honey.."

"Ranma- darling…"

"Oh, I am so out of here," Ranma excepted quickly and safely enough to the men's bathroom.

"Sounds like the straw, that broke the camel's back." Akane replied.

[AN- Tab *Sighs* :I know this almost a 200 page fanfic, but you guys are going to love the next part…well at least I will anyway…]

However as soon as he got in, he saw a man coming out of one of the stools and gave him an odd look.

Ranma, looked at the man then himself as his eyes widened. (Oh no.) Then he narrowed back at the man. "What are you looking at? It's not what it looks like okay."

The stranger just walks out of the bathroom. (What a freak.)

Ranma, heard two more voices coming near, as he realized he was still in his red Yukata and red/back mask. Not to mention one of the voices, he recognized very well. (Oh no…that's Kuno's voice!)

Ranma quickly hid himself in the middle stall, when Kuno and Rokotaki came in. [AN: And I don't think I need to explain why.]

Kuno and Rokotaki were talking about Sentina, Rokotaki's boyfriend, and Okinawa. A few seconds passed, when Ranma peaked above the stall to see if it was safe for him to come out.

He wasn't even close, the first thing; or person in this case, was Kuno. What he saw after…a little lower of Kuno…. [AN- Tab *clears throat*: I don't think we need to discuss this beyond.]

Ranma's face went awkward, and hot- red. He sunk back into the stall, trying to shake the image out of his head….until…he got curious.

Ranma, re- peaked his head over the stall, _observing _ Kuno, as they over- heard their conversation.

"So what are you two going to do, once you get back?"

"Probably talk about the situation. I kinda left without telling him. He found out from Nabiki, that bad-stabbing bitch."

Ranma and Kuno, both smirked on that one.

"At least thou got a free trip," Kuno informed him.

"Yeah, so how about you and Ranma?" Rokotaki asked.

"Umm…not sure," Kuno shrugged. "Thus, I have a surprise for him tonight. In spite of this, he might already know what it is; so it won't be much a surprise.

Ranma peaking up a bit more. (Surprise?)

"I'm just curious…when are you two going to hook up?" Rokotaki asked.

"Hook up?" Kuno sighs in thought. He turned to Rokotaki "Umm…not sure."

"I mean you two already seem like a couple to me. Sharing things, hugging, kissing, cuddling, sleeping together. So did you two get any farther than that or what?"

Kuno looked downward, knowing very well were Rokotaki was going. A blush crossed his face. "No."

"Sounds to me like you two were close though."

Ranma, face got hot red again, as he smirked. (Me and Kuno, huh?)

"What do you mean we were close?" Kuno asked, as he paused from zipping up.

"Well, you told me all he had on was a towel," Rokotaki pausing as well.

Kuno face got redder as well. "That doesn't mean anything Rokotaki."

"You know Ranma isn't a bad guy. Of course I already he doesn't like me, but I haven't exactly given' him a reason too."

Kuno nods in response. "I guess you could say that."

"It's just hard to believe he was your nemesis at one point," he said.

"He still is, but he's _my_ nemesis now, " Kuno smirked.

They both shared a laugh, as Ranma's heart started beating like crazy.

"Well you guys went pretty far, don't give up on him now, Kuno," Rokotaki supported.

"Who said anything, about me giving him up?" Kuno asked. "If anything, I wish he was here right now, prom night really sucks without him."

"Yeah….wait…right now, here?" Rokotaki asked.

Kuno shrugs. "Yeah, why not?"

Rokotaki points to Kuno, glancing up and down quickly. "Like that."

"Hell, I'll seduce him right here and now. I'd make him my toy, if he were here."

Ranma's whole face was red; as he fell off the door, and banged his head against the toilet.

Kuno and Rokotaki, turn around re- dressing themselves. Rokotaki turned to Kuno. "You must really love him."

"I do," Kuno responded.

Rokotaki shrugged. "I didn't think anyone was in here."

"Me earthier," Kuno shrugged.

"Hey, you okay in there?" Rokotaki asked.

"Thou shall answer back once spoken too."

First , Ranma held up his middle finger out, at the both of them.

"Yo, what's probable dude, we're just trying to help," Rokotaki said.

Ranma then held up a thumbs- up sigh.

Kuno and Rokotaki look at one another.

"Then I guess he's okay then," Rokotaki shrugged.

"Alright, if you say so," Kuno looking at the stall oddly. They both finally left.

Ranma came out of the stall and turned himself back to his female form. (There's no way I can let him see me now. Maybe I should get some air.)

Later on Rokotaki got a phone call from his boyfriend. So he and Kuno headed outside; towards another dance stadium, where it was more calm and quiet.

A few minutes passed when Rokotaki got done with his call. He walked up to Kuno. "Hey there's something I have to take care of. I'm sorry about this Kuno but I have to leave."

"Your boyfriend?" Kuno asked.

"Actually my sister in law is having some problems about tomorrow's plane tickets so…"

"It's alright man, it can't be helped," Kuno a little down.

Rokotaki raised his hand for a high- five. Kuno took it as they shook.

"Friends."

"Of course."

"You have my number.""

"Yeah."

"Don't forget to call, alright," Rokotaki said.

"No problem…even though…Methinks Nabiki might be calling you all the time now."

"Oh gee…well, let's hope not. Well, buy Kuno," at that Rokotaki left.

"Bye," Kuno waved back.

Kuno went down to sit on one of the benches, when he found that he was sitting next to a young girl. Not just any girl, but a certain red headed pig- tailed girl. She had a black/red mask ,with a dark-red Yukata on. Of course Kuno being the dumbass that he is, and with the masqueraded customs, he didn't know.

"Would thee wanna dance?" He swallowed nervously.

"Err…sure.." She turned to the guy sitting next her. Not just any guy, but a certain brunette with a tux on, with a black/glitter mask that matched his tie.

Kuno took her hand, as he led her to the dance stage. Kuno held her around her waist, as her hands tied around his neck; as they started to dance. Calm music filled the air when they swayed back and forth. A good 30 minutes past when Kuno was eye to eye with the girl, as he leaned in a little too close.

Ranko struggled the temptation not to kiss back, but got lucky to find the strength to boot Kuno in head. "What are you doing?"

Kuno shook out of it. "Uh, I'm sorry, I just, I mean- your eyes, they remind of-" Kuno looked down and then back at Ranko. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

Ranko blanked in shock. "Hey wait…"

Ranko went off to go find him, but gave up; she sighed in thought. "First I can't find Kuno, even though I know he's here; next a that goes taking off. The way this is going….ugh, I give up; maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea. She finally went back to the men's room really quick to switch to her male form. (There's no way I'm going back out there as a girl again.)

He switched to a tux. It came with a white and black tie, that had lightning zebra stripes on them; which matched his half white mask.

He was about to leave, when Ranma finally found the mysterious guy again; he seemed to be deep in thought. He was standing against the wall, which was next to the outside door. Ranma went up to him as he tugged on his tux, with his head down.

Kuno, a.k.a the mysterious man, turned to Ranma. "Yes?"

Ranma, not say anything, and just wraps his arms around him.

"Thee could've just asked, if you wanted to dance," he replied.

Ranma V- shaped his eyes in thought. (Wait a minute….didn't he just run off a minute ago, dancing with me before?)

They both studied each other, as their eyes connected, and never did they once let go of each other. In fact in all things they got even closer. (Then again, maybe I don't remind him of anyone.)

As the music slowed down a bit on the inside. Ranma and Kuno felt a little too comfortable as Ranma head against Kuno. After another good 30 minutes, Ranma lifted his head to the un-identified man.

Kuno grinned as he whispered. "You know, you remind me of someone very special."

"That's funny," Ranma said in low tone. "You do too."

They were caught in another staring contest, as they grew suspicious. Not realizing the identity behind each mask, and as a test to see if they were right. They finally shared their first ever- lasting love of a kiss.

They over- heard someone speak through the microphone, as they started danced until they started to announce queen and king.

"This year's King is Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkin High, and Ranma Saotome-" The speaker paused. "Wait- Ranma Saotome?"

Ranma and Kuno, pulled apart and froze; with a dramatic build up throughout the audience.

"Kuno and- and- Ranma Saotome," Kodachi stood in there in shock, as the rest of the girl's repeated it.

"Ranma and Kuno," Akane said aside.

"But that's wrong, prom king and queen is suppose to be a man and girl thing," Ukyo put in.

"Sorry everyone, there must had been some kind of mix up," The announcer spoke.

Poorly trying to solve the issue, Nabiki smirked to herself. (Ah, and how sweet revenge is.)

"Since we aren't sure how to fix the confusion, we're going to have to have a prom king-king this year. We're sorry for the inconvenient."

There were lots of complaints among the crowed, half of them complaining to pick the next queen and king; the other half threaten to get their money back.

"So Tatewaki Kuno and Ranma Saotome, please step up and claim your- _crowns_.

They both swallowed nervously as the pulled each other's mask off. Kuno and Ranma just stared at one another, in shock.

The announcer put the spotlight on them. "Tatewaki Kuno, and Ranma Saotome, please come on up,"

Without having much of another choice, Ranma and Kuno walked up to accepted their crowns. Kuno spotted Nabiki, as she lied a evil smirk. With Kuno knowing Nabiki pretty well, knew she had something to do with it.

"Nabiki…" Kuno whispered under his breath.

"What about Nabiki?" Ranma asked.

Then it hit Kuno, like a baseball in his face. "Why that back-stabbing..,,,"

"What did she do?" Ranma asked.

Nabiki finally walked up to the front as she continue to wear her evil smirk. "Was it good for you too Kuno."

"Why you little-" Kuno, trying to keep his anger under control. "You were the one who switched the names weren't you?"

"Me, switch what again?" Nabiki asking innocently.

"But why Nabiki?" Ranma asked as he scowled at her.

"If I hadn't found out that Kuno, was lying to me since the beginning, I wouldn't have," She pointed out. "I mean, the votes _did_ come out to be with Kuno and the Pig-tailed girl after all. Am I right or not?"

"You did all of this, just because Kuno was lying to you?" Ranma asked.

"I wanted to see if you guy would've ran or not; besides I got lots of bet and profit after it."

"Why you-" Ranma and Kuno looked at her, like they were about to kill her.

The announcer finally ushered them off the stage, letting go for the rest of the night. Ranma and Kuno, headed outside, when they found a bench to sit on.

"I can't believe Nabiki did that," Kuno veined.

"Well maybe if you hadn't lied to us in the first place, this wouldn't have had happen," Ranma informing Kuno.

"Well-" Kuno was about to insult Ranma, when he took it back. "Well…yeah, I guess you're right. Nevertheless, I wasn't just about to tell you that I loved thee, right then and there and there?" Kuno put in.

"What about now?" Ranma asked.

"What do you mean now, didn't you figure it out once you found out you were Roko?" Kuno asked.

"Well yeah….that also mean's Sentina wasn't lying to me earthier."

"Figures Sentina would know," Kuno adjusting his sitting. "The question is dost thou love me?"

Ranma blushed but nodded in response. "Hey, I turned myself into a girl and ate a whole galloon ice-cream; watching some chick flick with the phone by my side all night, because of you."

"Wait…turned yourself into a girl?" Kuno asked.

Ranma sighed, as he decided to finally try, once more, to tell Kuno about his cruse.

"Jusenkyo huh….I believe I've heard it mentioned once or twice, however I never thought it was true."

"So doth means doth thee were her, then, that means I loved you ever since," Kuno pressing on the thought.

"Tell me why I'm not surprised," Ranma scowled.

"Speaking of surprises, I had one for thee," Kuno put in.

"It was that kiss back there, wasn't it?" Ranma asked.

Kuno nodded. "Indeed, Ranma Saotome."

"I think it would've been better if I actually knew it was you," Ranma put in.

"I had a funny feeling it was the," Kuno responded

"So uh…" Ranma blushed again. He rubbed his hands together, kind of nervously. "So how _did_ I do?"

Kuno, went straight for Ranma's eyes, drawling himself in. "Addicting," Kuno, turning his eyes into lust.

Ranma grinned, as he in-closed his face, with his heart pounding,

Nose to nose now, they drew up and down, as they took in each breath by breath. Their lips finally touch, going in slowly, as their tongues fought the inner battle inside.

Ranma wrapped his arms around Kuno, as Kuno moved his hand more his ear; with other arm down by his waist. After a few minutes of their passionate kiss, they finally let go to catch their breaths.

"Did, did you tell Rokotaki about the necklace?" Ranma asked.

"No, but he use to have the same one. Why?" Kuno asked.

Ranma shook his head. "It's nothing…"

"Tell me not thy still jealous?" Kuno taken aback.

Ranma shook his head. "no, it's not that, I was just curious, that's all."

Kuno narrowed at Ranma. "Okay, what happened?"

"No…nothing happened."

"I mean he did leave almost an hour ago to back to fix plane tickets, so-"

"So it was you two, that were there talking about plane tickets," Ranma figured out.

"Yeah doth was me and him," Kuno pointed out. Then he gave Ranma an odd look. "Wait…when did you get here."

"Uh- um…" Ranma then spoke. "Almost the whole time."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kuno asked.

"I didn't want you to know that I was there," Ranma, not stopping while he was ahead.

"Why not."

"Because I told you I wasn't going to go," Ranma, telling the half of it.

"You were worried, not to mention jealous, weren't you?" Kuno teased him.

"I um…" Ranma came to a complete pause.

"Oh come on, thou turned to a love- sick, depressed girl, watching a chick-flick and the phone, while eating ice cream. I think that's proof enough," Kuno reminded Ranma, from what Ranma had told him.

"Alright fine, I was afraid I was going to loose you all right Kuno?" Ranma asked.

Kuno smirks. "Now that's more like it." Then he turned serious again. "Is that why you asked me about the necklace."

"Well I overhead the both of you talking about sharing things and-"

"Wait…" Kuno eyes widened wide. "You were the one in the stall?"

Ranma cleared his throat, and blushed like crazy.

"That means you heard-oh…" Kuno, pulling out the redness next.

"It's not like I mind, I mean already saw….Nevermind," Ranma looked aside. (I'll gotta learn not to, stick my foot in my mouth.)

"What was that again?" Kuno leaning towards him.

"Nothing, nothing," Ranma weaving his hands in front of him.

"Ranma?"

"Nothing….I was an accident, but then I got curious."

"I already know about your curiosity, I just wanna know what you saw," Kuno pointed it.

"We were both in the bathroom, what do you think I saw?" Ranma, wishing he never asked that.

"So you-….both of us or was it just me?" Kuno asked.

"It was just you Kuno, you were closest, and beside, why would I be interested in what that jerk has anyway, Ranma still red.

"Interesting…I can't say that I'm not intrigued," Kuno put in cleverly.

"Did you mean that; I mean what you said back there, about seducing me stuff?" Ranma asked.

"Well if Rokotaki wasn't there. Or have no shame and-"

"Don't even think about that!" Ranma put his foot down.

Kuno laughed. "I'm impressed….really…well Ranma, we both know how these things work."

"Don't tell me you're talking though stupid sex- toys," Ranma narrowed his brows.

"Well technically speaking we don't need any toys…" Kuno leaned to whispers in Ranma's ear. "If you're mine."

Ranma, not dropping the redness yet, swallowed and sweated. "Eh?"

Kuno, kissed and nibbled at Ranma's ear, next he kissed down Ranma's neck to his shirt, as he un-button the first button.

"Hey, um…pervert…we're still outside, and these still a lot of people here; dancing.

Kuno, smirked as he laughed it off. "Don't worry peeper, I was only teasing thee.

"Well careful how you're hittin' on me, you sick- twisted basterd."

"Oh come on…" Kuno went next to Ranma's ear to whispers again. "I know you enjoyed that.

Ranma, narrowed his eyes at Kuno, seductively back. "I never said I didn't, now did I?"

They immediately locked back into a French kiss, when Ranma felt he was going down on the bench. His eyes opened with some panic as he kicked Kuno the other side of the bench.

"I said quit that already!"

Kuno, bought himself up close to Ranma again in a low voice. "Then would you like to be on top.

"Aue…man…Kuno…that's not what I meant!"

"You know, now speaking of it….." Kuno eyed to the side.

"What?" Ranma asked, giving Kuno a suspicious look.

"You know, since thee have seen the parts. of my beautiful skater body; you get show me-"

"NO!" Ranma snapped.

"Huh?" Kuno shocked by Ranma's reply.

"No way man!" Ranma continued.

"It's only fair!"

"That was an accident!" Ranma half truthed.

Kuno gave Ranma a look. "Not if was on purpose, _curious man_."

Ranma gives the same look back. "Fine…but you'll have to catch me first." Ranma took off, as Kuno started chasing him, all around the yard. Where, Kuno caught Ranma by a tree, and held him close. They cuddled for a moment, when Kuno noticed that no one was around them.

"Thou know…" Kuno said in a sly, low voice. "This would be a good time to do it."

"What?" Ranma widened his eyes. "Now."

"I did catch you," Kuno said back to him.

Ranma looked around to see if anyone can see them….no one. Red none other like before. He untied his strings and opens up an opening.

Kuno, peered in observing what was there, with his own thoughts. He lifted an eye- brow. "Mine's bigger."

"Huh?" Ranma, not expecting the comment Kuno just made.

Kuno lifted his head, to meet up with a scowl- face boy. "Not huh, mine is."

"No, mine is!"

"No mine is!"

"Mine is!"

"Mine is!"

"Mine is and you now it Saotome!"

"How you can tell, you got a way closer look then what I got."

"Aye but thee see, I know what mine looks like."

"How do you I know you're not lying."

Kuno, coming up with is brilliant idea's first, came up with a new one. "How about this, I'll let take a closer look, if I get to touch yours.

Ranma's eyes shot open. "Are you crazy Kuno."

Kuno, gives Ranma a quick kiss on his lips. "Oh come on, what more crazy me or the Iron Louts we had to pull off? I mean you want to know if I'm lying or not, right?"

"Um….yeah…"

"Well then…"

Ranma, sighed aside. "Kuno, you perverted, horny, bastard. Are you trying to seduce me until I crack?"

"Thou art my toy now Saotome, get use to it."

"I'm not your toy just yet Kuno."

"Doth where thee be wrong. Thou just won't let me play with it yet."

"Hey now, there are reasons for that," Ranma, made Kuno look around, reminding him that they're still out in the open.

"By the way, if I were that bad, I would've done you in long ago."

Ranma (And by that he mean's my female form.) He looked up at Kuno. "Well who cares if yours is bigger. What matters is who's better."

"Ah, I see where we're going with this." With a another sly look, Kuno introduces a challenge.

"I bet you I can last longer. I mean I do have more experience then you."

"So you can Sentina have been talking, huh. Well I could last all day, try me?"

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe you should."

"Are you challenging me?"

"You were the one challenging me first."

"Then bring it on!"

"It is on!"

"The first one to my room get's to be on top," Kuno ran for it.

Ranma, as easily caught up with him. "What does it have to be your room, why not mine. And if it's anyone going to be on top, it's going to be me."

"We'll just see about that."

The ran off as the night flowed down. The outcome came down to Kuno's room, with Ranma on top.

Within the next month. Sentina took frequent trips back and forth, with her new boyfriend. Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi, believe or not finally gave up on Ranma. There were some issues about Akane, and the dojo, which haven't been completely resolved yet. Nabiki cut's business off with Kuno, and starts with Rokotaki. Mousse and Shampoo finally start dating. There's a new triangle between Ryoga, Ukyo, and Akane. Kodachi ends up with Gosunkugi. Last but not least Ranma ends up living with Kuno.

[AN: You have no idea how excited to be writing the next two words.]

_**THE END!**_

_**~It's about damn time!**_

[AN: Okay, first of all I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS OVER 200 PAGES LONG! That's more longer then Kuno's letter to Ranma. This fanfic is 212 pages long. Also; I'm not a perfect writer, and or Shakespearean expert . This isn't the perfect fanfic, but for 212 pages, it's a lot.

I have _been_ over it, twice. However if there's fixing still need to be done, then I'll make it better. I'm sure there's still things in here, I'm sure I missed. Although, like I said, this isn't the perfect fanfic. This fanfic is loopy, but I did have a lot fun typing it out.

WARNING: I do not own Ranma 1/2 , but I do own my characters put in place. There are a lot of quotes re-used, again, and again. It's not that really mean to use them; I just couldn't resist, they made me laugh so much.

So please try to be light on reviews. Like I said, I'll edit and update anything I can find, if needed. I always usually find things after I upload everything. I don't know why, I think it's a curse.

Well with all of this side and _finally _done, I hope you enjoyed your fanfic.


End file.
